


Rain & Bow

by riyancyy777



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Chinese Language, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyancyy777/pseuds/riyancyy777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>很久以前写的关于kaldur和Roy第一次见到和一起出了个冒险的小任务的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter -1 

“吾王，地面上的世界，和海底的世界到底有多大的差别？”

  


卡尔德在刚成为海王的助手时，他脑中总有无数个问题想问。然后在这一天的这一会儿，在海王和他的训练结束之后，他突然想到了这么一个问题。

 

毕竟在亚特兰提斯，你很少能够见到一些真的涉足过陆地的人，更不要提是在陆地上生活过的。像他的国王那样从小生活在陆地上的人，简直就是传奇中的传奇。

 

海王沉思了一会，然后微笑着耸了耸肩。“很不一样，但是其实又很相似。”

这只是让卡尔德的表情更加困惑了。然后他的国王大笑着摸了摸他的头，“为什么不用你自己的眼睛去看一看呢？”

“您的意思是……？”

“明天我需要去地面上，协助联盟的一个同伴调查一项任务。有些坏人似乎在企图用武器操控海洋，同时也会威胁陆地。你想和我一起吗？”

 

“……”卡尔德只是瞪大了眼睛看着海王，下巴都忘记合上了。

于是海王立刻补充了一句，“明天的任务只是调查，不会有很大的危险。你不必担心。”

 

“我不是在担心危险，吾王。”卡尔德脸上的神态恢复了平静，但还是难掩颊上的微微红晕，“我是感到……很高兴。还有激动。您能带我去执行您的任务我非常荣幸。”

“抱歉，我居然会以为你是在担心陆上任务的危险。”海王看着少年兴奋的脸色，突然感到有点尴尬。

古铜色皮肤的少年立刻用力地摇了摇头，身体都不由自主地挺直了，“您不应该道歉，吾王。多数亚特兰提斯人都不知道陆上世界究竟是怎么样的，感到害怕才是正常反应。而且，我很高兴你能关心我的感受。”

 

海王摆摆手，卡尔德作为他的少年助手，几乎是无可挑剔的。尤其是他有着同龄人所没有的沉稳，但是相对的，他这种拘谨的态度也超越了同龄人很多。其实他还是希望卡尔德能够像和他的朋友在一起的时候那样放松一些。

 

带他去陆地上这个主意只是因为他提的问题而灵机一动想出来的，但是也许这对帮助他放松一下有点好处。而且，卡尔德现在既然作为自己的助手了，那么带他去陆地上执行任务，也是早晚的事情。

现在，正好有这么个机会。

 

“那么，明天下午，我们在这里集合。你今天就回去好好休息一下吧。”最后，海王拍了拍卡尔德的肩膀，“对了，记得告诉你的父母这件事情，而且替我向他们带上问候，和会在陆地上照顾好你的保证。”

 

卡尔德腼腆地微笑着点了点头。然后举手向海王敬了个礼，转身游离了训练场。

 

————

 

“你要去陆地上！？天哪，卡尔德！你居然要去陆地上！！”

卡尔德告别海王后，并没有直接回家，而是先去找了他青梅竹马的两个好友，图拉和加斯。他等不及想要和他们分享这个令人兴奋的消息。

 

果然，另两个人一听到这事，立刻炸开了锅。

 

“纪念品！卡尔德你要记得带陆地上的纪念品回来！我想想应该要些什么……”加斯先是激动地抓着卡尔德的胳膊，然后一手摸着下巴，开始思考起来到底要些什么只有陆地上有而海里不会有的东西了，黑发随着水流随意地飘动着。

图拉一把推开了沉思中的加斯，任他随着水流漂出了好远。“那里会很危险吗？”她比较关心的是这个问题，“陆地上没有很多水，当你需要水的时候要怎么办？”

“我不知道。”卡尔德困惑的歪过头，“不过我想，吾王应该知道怎么应付这个问题？而且，有他在，不会很危险的。”

“还有，国王有说要和联盟的哪一个同伴一起执行任务吗？？超人？还是蝙蝠侠？”不知何时游回来的加斯又插上了嘴。

“我忘记问了。”

“有可能是神奇女侠吗？”加斯脸上露出憧憬的表情，继续追问。

“我可不觉得湄拉王后会对此乐意。”图拉再次一把推开了加斯，不高兴地崛起了嘴。这次加斯可不买账了。

卡尔德看着开始斗起嘴来的两个好友，微笑了起来。“图拉，你想要什么样的纪念品？”

 

他一句话就终止了另两人的争吵，然后图拉抬起头，想了想后，然后朝着卡尔德笑了笑：“我不知道陆地上的世界到底会有什么海里没有的东西。但是我相信卡尔德的眼光。你帮我挑一个就行。”

“好主意，那么我的也拜托你了，卡尔德！”

“嗯。”

“好，那现在，为了庆祝我们的Aqualad初次踏上陆地的任务。让我们用传统方式来给予他祝福——！！”加斯一边说，一边笑着扑了过来，把卡尔德和图拉两个人一起搂到了怀里。

图拉也伸出了双手，紧紧地拥抱了另外两个男孩。卡尔德自然而然地回应了他们。

字面意义上的抱成一团，是他们三人独有的祝福方式。最后三人都开怀地大笑起来。

 

分开来后，加斯和图拉都拍着他的肩膀，嘱咐他在陆地上万事小心。加斯最后还不忘再提醒了一遍纪念品的事情。之后卡尔德才和他们道别，回到了家中。

 

他知道明天将要看到的一切都会让他惊讶不已。只是不知道，那会有多大程度的让他惊讶不已了。

 

——————

 

他并非没有呼吸过空气。他曾经和加斯还有图拉一起浮到海面上，试着呼吸过海面上的空气。

然而这终究和脚踏在平稳的地面上，呼吸着不折不扣的陆地上的空气不一样。一切都感觉很新鲜，又那么不自然。

而且，站在陆地上的时候，因为突然失去了水的浮力，他觉得身体有些沉重。

 

海王在他身边，等他适应了站在陆地上的感觉之后，才开口。

“跟我来。我带你去见绿箭和他的助手。”

 

绿箭？以及……他的助手？！

 

卡尔德在听到后面那个词的时候，感觉自己心跳加速了一下。  
他没有料到还能有机会见到其他的英雄的助手。这甚至比知道海王要带他上陆地执行任务的时候还要让他感到惊讶。毕竟，能面对面接触到一些和自己年纪相仿的小英雄，这说不定是比见到其他的英雄还要少见的一个机会。

 

“卡尔德？”海王走出了ZetaBeam传送装置的通道之后，才发现他的助手还呆在原地。

“啊！抱歉，吾王。”卡尔德也意识到了自己的失态，立刻小跑着跟了上去。

海王只是谅解的笑了笑，“能见到其他的少年英雄，有这么让你激动吗？”

卡尔德低下头，深色的皮肤也藏不住脸上的红晕。他腼腆地抿了抿嘴，然后抬起头，朝着他的国王微笑了起来，“是的，我很激动。”

 

“哦，孩子。比起见到我来，你更加乐意见到Speedy，这可让我备受打击啊……”

传送装置是连接到星城的一个港口仓库内部的，虽然现在是下午，但是禁闭的仓库内仍然光线昏暗。

对于突然出现的人声，卡尔德立刻紧张地靠到了海王身边。

海王拍了拍他的肩，轻声朝他说道，“是绿箭，不用介意。”然后他朝着声音来源的方向提高了音量，“不要学蝙蝠侠了，绿箭。你差点吓着我的助手。”

“嘿！哪里来这么帅气阳光的蝙蝠侠？”一身绿衣的成年男子从昏暗的角落里面走了出来。向后扯下了兜帽，露出一头不逊色于海王的耀眼金发，然后露出了大大的笑容，“很高兴你来帮忙，亚瑟。”

“我也同样感激你在陆地上的协助，奥利弗。给你介绍一下，我的助手，Kaldur'ahm，AKA Aqualad。卡尔德，这是绿箭，奥利弗·奎因。”

卡尔德礼貌地向绿箭点了点头。然后目光忍不住往其他地方瞟。

 

“在找Speedy，孩子？”绿箭注意到了卡尔德的小动作，然后咧着嘴笑嘻嘻地问。

卡尔德闷声不响地点了点头，因为绿箭刚才的玩笑话，他觉得不好意思直视对方。

“抱歉，Speedy不在这里。”绿箭带着歉意地耸了耸肩。

“你之前不是说会带着你助手来的吗？”海王抬起一边眉毛，“我还想着给卡尔德一个惊喜呢。”

“关于这个嘛……我们的计划有一点点小变动。”奥利尴尬地举起一只手抓着头发，然后下巴指了指另一边的角落，“能近一步说吗？”

亚瑟点了点头，吩咐卡尔德在原地稍等一会，他们两人走到了一边的角落去交谈了。

 

卡尔德半垂下眼睑，他知道现在内心翻腾的感觉是止也止不住的失望。

不知为何，看到绿箭刚才的神色，他感觉到现在这个任务也许已经不是侦察任务这么简单了，也许之后因为计划的改变，他的国王会让他直接回亚特兰提斯去。

 

那两人的交谈很快就结束了。

海王走回来后，一脸歉意地按了按卡尔德的肩膀，然后说道，“我很抱歉，卡尔德，这一次的侦察任务的情况有变，让你和我一起行动可能会有危险。”

卡尔德抬起头，急切地想说些什么，但是亚瑟在他开口前举起一只手，让他听他讲完。

“我不是说不信任你的能力，我知道你是个很出色的战士，我在海里完全可以放心让你保护我的背后。但是这里是陆地上，也是你第一次踏上陆地。一切情况都和海里不一样，我不能让你立刻就参与到过度危险的任务里面来。相信我，以后还会有很多机会，也许不久后就会有。但是现在，不能让你第一次就冒这么大风险。”一边说，亚瑟一边叹了口气，“真的很抱歉，我本来是想给你个惊喜的。但是我想我让你失望了。”

“请不要道歉，吾王。”卡尔德平静地摇了摇头，“我可以理解，没关系。我会直接回亚特兰提斯的，请您和您的同伴也一切小心。”

说完，他转身又向传送装置走过去，但是绿箭立刻开口叫住了他。“等等，卡尔德……是吧？别急着回去。”

 

卡尔德和海王都奇怪的转过头看着他。

 

“拜托，亚瑟。这是这孩子第一次跑到陆地上来！你就让他在这么个港口小破仓库里面兜一圈就回去了？作为星城的守护者我怎么能容忍这种挂不住面子的事情！”

“这和你的面子又有什么关系了……”海王摸着额头翻了个白眼，又搞不清绿箭现在是什么个心思了。刚才不是他在说任务变得太危险了不适合让小孩子参与，他自己都不带他的助手来了吗？

 

“既然来了地上，来了星城，他就应该参观和感受一下地上世界以及这个城市的美妙。”

“奥利，我们谁都没有时间带他游览城市。而卡尔德他也对地上世界几乎一无所知，我不能让他一个人在你的城里晃悠。”

“所以——这就是我能干的小助手Speedy的登场机会了——！”绿箭摊开了双手，一副介绍嘉宾登场的动作。

卡尔德和海王看了他几眼，又互相对视了一眼，之后再把目光转回到奥利身上。

然后亚特兰提斯少年好心地指出：“您说过Speedy不在这里。”

 

“Speedy在我家里，从这里去我家要不了多久。亚瑟，我们可以先把卡尔德送到我家，交代好罗伊……也就是Speedy。跟他安排好一切，让他带着这孩子去外面玩一圈，晚上我们差不多完成任务了他们也差不多玩好了，你再带这个孩子回去。这计划多完美？”说完，奥利露齿一笑，一副美白牙膏广告男明星的派头。

 

反正不管如何，卡尔德本来沉重的心被奥利这话说的就好像海底的气泡一般，一路飘了上来——连同对绿箭这个他本来连名字也记不太住的英雄的好感度。

 

海王抬着一边的眉毛看着绿箭，一手摸着下巴上的胡子。然后轻哼了一声。绿箭总是队里面最会出这方面的馊主意的人。

“恩……可以接受。”

“就这么说定了！走，先去我家！”

 

——————

 

几分钟的快艇路程，绿箭将他们带到了他的一处海滩别墅那里。停好了他的快艇后，他们从船坞走进屋子。

不过连接船坞和别墅地下室的门紧锁着。

绿箭嘟哝了几声“叫罗伊不要锁门的真是的……”之后，不情愿地开始掏电子门卡。

开了锁之后，绿箭门才推开一半，然后立刻骂了一句“哦，操”，砰地一声关上了门。

海王及时地在卡尔德吸收理解“操”这个词之前，捂住了他的耳朵。

 

然后他听到了弓箭钉到门板上的闷响。

 

“发生了什么！？”他立刻警觉了起来，还不自觉地把卡尔德拉到了身后。

但是绿箭没有回答他的质问，只是靠着门朝里面大吼了起来。

“Speedy！你疯了吗！！？你他妈差点射到我！！”

“我被傻逼绿箭要求看好他的这座傻逼别墅！我有权射杀任何企图闯入的傻逼！尤其是一身绿色看着就碍眼的傻逼！”隔着门板，一个少年冰冷但是又充满怒火的声音回应过来。

“我就是绿箭！”

“不，绿箭去执行他那个傻逼的危险任务了，据说是危险到连他的搭档都不能带了。最多这么快死了，不会这么快回来。你别想冒充。”

“我操！罗伊你要生气到什么时候！我跟你解释多少遍了，那个任务真的很危险！那群走私贩的武装程度可不是小混混级别的！我现在回来是有特殊情况！！”

“特殊情况你妹！”

“真的是特殊情况！我带了客人回来！还有一个极其重要的任务要交给你，这个任务还非你不可！！”

 

终于，房里没有声音了。过了几秒钟，房门被猛地一把拉开。绿箭条件反射般摆着防御的姿势往后退了退。

 

然后卡尔德从海王的身后看见，门后站着一个一头红发满脸怒容的15岁左右的蓝眼睛少年。

 

他和海王冷汗涔涔地在一边从头到底听了这一场匪夷所思的争吵。所以，按照他们的推断，这个怒气冲天的少年，毫无疑问就是绿箭说的‘他的能干的小助手Speedy’。

 

卡尔德昨天就做好了心理准备，他知道地上世界的一切都会让他惊讶，但是，真的没有想到，会有多大程度的让他惊讶。

比如……第一次上了陆地，就接触到一个凶残到想要谋杀自己的导师的少年英雄，这一定可以排到他的人生十大难忘事迹当中去。

 

“哈哈，希望没吓到你们……”绿箭尴尬地干笑着，然后指了指红发少年，“这是我的助手罗伊，AKA Speedy。”

“是·搭·档·！”罗伊皱着眉头第无数次地纠正了他的导师。

“咳咳，而这位是海王，和他的助手Aqualad，卡尔德。”

 

红发少年不怎么友好的眼神瞟到海王身上，然后移到卡尔德身上，最后回到绿箭的脸上。

他的声音听上去几乎咬牙切齿，“最好你说的任务真的是重要到非我不可，不然你就等着后悔去吧！”

 

当即，卡尔德已经先于绿箭感到了后悔——他当时就该转身立刻回亚特兰提斯去的。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

罗伊觉得他现在气得能拆了这栋该死的别墅。

 

原因就是该死的·混账·王八蛋·死没良心·嬉皮笑脸的绿箭。

 

他一边低声诅咒着他的搭档，一边拉开弓箭，瞄准了十几米外的被他想象成奥利的讨人嫌脸的靶子。

无声地吸了一口气后，他放开拉着弦的手指，弓箭正中靶心。

 

好吧，更加深一层的原因大概还是自己4个月前的不小心。

因为太过鲁莽的行动，他被卢瑟的手下抓住，关了3个月。绿箭最终把自己找回去后，就变得有点……保护过度了。

但是他难道还会再犯同样的错误吗！？

 

再次深吸一口气，他又抽出一支新的箭，瞄准，放手。新的箭劈开了原先的那支，钉在了箭靶正中心。

 

他回来后一个月， **整整一个月** ！绿箭都没有带他去参加过一个像样点的任务。要不是普通到无聊的盯梢任务，就是夜巡时踹上几个没什么本事的小混混的屁股。

这可完全不是他当初决定当绿箭的搭档所期望的结果。

 

所以，在他的软磨硬泡+威逼利诱+喋喋不休之下，最近绿箭总算松口说让他参与他最近在调查的一个走私团伙的案子了。虽然，只是侦察环节的那部分。

而且，他说还找了海王来帮忙。

海王什么的……

 

吸气，瞄准，又是一箭，这次是把第二支箭从靶心上挤了下去。

 

老实说，Aquaman Sucks。不过他也不能要求太多。

他能说他比较希望是和蝙蝠侠合作吗？而且蝙蝠侠他也有搭档，那会让事情有趣很多。

虽然神奇小子罗宾只是个10岁的小鬼。出道的时候还只有9岁。蝙蝠侠一定是哪一部分的神经不太正常。他更加希望事实不是他想到的某个可能性那样的糟糕。

而且，一个只有10岁但是比自己有更长时间的义警经验的小孩……有点不可忍受。

 

罗伊摇了摇头，这一次是快速地连续射出5，6支箭到不同距离和位置的靶子上，每一箭都牢牢地钉在各个靶子的中心。

 

撇开那些有的没有的想法，至少他本来终于可以和绿箭去执行一个像样点的任务了。

但是……突然之间，也就是昨晚，绿箭发现那个走私集团的武装度和之前确认到的不一样。说是更加的危险了。

靠！因为危险就不让他去了，那他还当个毛英雄？！

 

他们两个为此事吵了一整个上午，这次是绿箭使用了软磨硬泡+威逼利诱+喋喋不休的技俩了。最后他成功地说服了罗伊——在没有把他的箭全折了，也没有在他制服后面写上“大蠢蛋奥利”的字样，以及没有划花奥利的宝贝爱车，没有一把火烧了奥利的傻逼别墅的情况下——让他乖乖待在家里看家了。

 

但这并不说明罗伊就不生气了！他只是暂时想不到如何在不违反自己是个英雄兼绿箭的搭档的前提下，恶狠狠地报复奥利的办法。

 

拿箭靶出气是他现在唯一能做的。

刚刚想继续虐待虐待箭靶的时候，他突然听到楼下海面隐约传来快艇的声音。

 

罗伊立刻打开了保安系统的监控画面，是绿箭的快艇，模糊的画面上隐约还看到了船上有海王和另外一个细小的身影。

奥利本来说要和海王一起调查那个走私组织的，似乎是因为内幕和海王的某个宿敌也有一些联系。不过罗伊的关注点在海王身边那个细小的身影上，难不成那是海王的跟班？

 

这年头都怎么了？正义联盟也要变成育儿联盟了么？都一个个开始收少年英雄做跟班……不……搭档了？听说闪电侠也让他的侄子来做他的搭档了。哼……家族企业……

总之都是蝙蝠侠带的好头。

 

等等，为什么海王都可以带他的跟班但是绿箭就不能带他的搭档！！？

而且那个小跟班看上去还年纪比他小！！

 

本来就在罗伊心中熊熊燃烧的怒火，现在直接变成了一场核爆级别的愤怒情绪。

当即，罗伊就带上了武器冲到了楼下船坞的入口，锁上了门，然后架好弓箭，等着绿箭进门给他个难忘的教训。

 

————

嘀的一声电子解锁音后，罗伊看到绿箭打开了房门，探头进来。

他的反应速度几乎赶得上闪电侠了，从抬头看到罗伊的弓箭离弦到反手关上门防御之前，奥利居然还来得及骂一句操。

 

然后是一阵隔着门板的大声争论。

 

最后听到奥利说要给他一个非他不可的重要任务时，罗伊总算是放下了弓箭。

看来，海王带着他的搭档来还是对绿箭有些影响的，至少他现在改变注意打算也带上他一起出任务了。

 

不过罗伊当然也不会让自己像个拿到糖就眉开眼笑的小鬼似得，所以他还是板着一张一看就知道不好办的充满愤怒的脸，一边走过去一把打开了房门。

 

————

 

最后，他们4个人坐定在客厅的沙发上。绿箭给他和海王倒了2杯咖啡，给罗伊和卡尔德倒了2杯橙汁。

海王看着罗伊，张了3次嘴，还是没有说出一句话来。最后他把目光移到绿箭身上，用及其严肃的语气说道，“我现在严重地怀疑你的计划不靠谱。”

 

“什么？怎么会？”绿箭露出了夸张的困惑表情，“虽然今天见面的时候的确有那么点冲击性，但是Speedy是个很好的孩子！”

海王的眼神给了他两个信息：“我不相信你。”和“要不就是你的好孩子标准有问题。”

 

罗伊也皱着眉看了看绿箭，然后嗤了下鼻，“少来这套，奥利。快说是什么计划，我可以尽快准备我的武器了。”

 

然后海王的表情更加阴沉了。

 

卡尔德不自在的挺着背坐在海王身边。因为海王没有喝他的咖啡，所以卡尔德也没有动他面前的橙汁。他时不时在罗伊的视线放在其他事物上的时候偷偷抬起眼睛来打量罗伊，但是只要罗伊的视线一转回来，他就立刻低下头，仔细地研究起他面前的那杯漂浮着果粒的橙汁来。

 

罗伊当然注意到了对面的少年的小动作，这让他越来越心浮气躁了。

“奥利！我们有这么多时间可以浪费吗？”最后，他臭着一张脸，手肘撞了撞坐他边上的绿箭。

 

奥利终于感到了尴尬和压力，然后他向海王点点头，接着站了起来，拍了拍罗伊的肩膀。“跟我来，我需要单独和你说一下你的任务。海王，给我几分钟就行。”

“为什么不在这里说？”罗伊怀疑地抬起一条眉毛，“既然团体行动的话，那大家都清楚对方是什么行动才更好吧？”

“因为……”奥利闭了闭眼睛，“这里面有更深一层的原因……总之跟我来啦，Speedy！给我个面子！”

奇怪地看了他一眼后，罗伊哼哼一声，也站了起来，跟着绿箭走到了隔壁的房间里。绿箭还小心翼翼地锁上了门。

确保外面听不到里面的声音后，奥利清了清嗓子，然后按着罗伊的肩膀，语重心长地说道：“罗伊，接下来的重要任务，你一定要冷静下来听我说完。首先……恩……很好你的弓箭都放在外面。我可以放心的说了……”

 

——————

 

“奥利弗你这个混账王八蛋！！你居然要我给海王的小跟班当保姆！！？？你他妈脑子还好使吗！？我是你的搭档！不是你佣人！！你居然要我不参加打击犯罪的任务去给人带孩子你他妈真的有毛病吧！！？”

在高分贝的声音响彻房间时，绿箭觉得自己太有先见之明了在告诉罗伊这个任务之前就先行堵住了耳朵。万一他待会必须带着一对被震聋的耳朵去执行任务的话，那可真是灾难了啊……

 

不过他现在面对的难道不是另外一个灾难吗？

 

“罗伊，你冷静点。我不是要你当他的保姆。我只是请你带着那孩子参观一下星城！”  
“那不叫保姆叫什么！？海王倒是会享受啊？带着小跟班来地上玩，他和你去做任务的时候还可以让你的小跟班帮忙照顾他的小跟班是不是？！”

“不，不是这样的，罗伊！我不知道海王会带他的助手过来。我们不能让那个孩子也冒险参与任务，但是我又觉得他是第一次来地上，这么就让他回去不人道，所以……”

“哈！你把你的搭档晾在一边就算人道了？还让他去干保姆这种工作！”

“你应该把这想象成是作为一个少年英雄的前辈，照顾刚刚成为海王的助手的后辈的好人好事。以及这是促进亚特兰斯特人民和陆地上的人民交流的……”

“听你放屁！”

“罗伊，讲点道理。你是没有看到过卡尔德——就是那个孩子的名字——他听说能见到你时脸上的表情。我猜比起其他的成年英雄来，他肯定是更加想要见到一个和他差不多年龄的少年英雄。比如说你！”

罗伊稍微安静了一点下来。但是脸色仍然不善。于是绿箭赶忙趁热打铁。

“所以咯，我想，没法让他参加任务，至少可以让他和你见见面啊。你们都是差不多年纪也做着差不多的事情，说不定很聊得来的。而且你又因为这个工作性质，平常没法交上一些真正的朋友。”

“我不需要什么朋友。”罗伊别开视线，小声咕哝了一句，“而且他看上去就是没什么意思的乖宝宝。”

 

绿箭笑了笑，“是啊，他的确很乖呢。我都羡慕海王了……咳咳咳，不是……”话才说出口，他意识到他又打开了罗伊的怒气开关，“我是说，海王的教育方式和我不一样。咱们俩更加哥俩好关系平等不是吗，所以我更加注重你的……恩……‘个性’发展。”

罗伊瞪着奥利，不说话。要是他有热视线的话，奥利的脸上估计就会有两个冒着烟的窟窿了。

 

“……所以……”奥利开始抓起头皮来，感到了有些词穷了，“所以让我们来做个平等的搭档之间的交易吧！”他突然又心升一计。

 

“什么？”

 

“这一次的任务，我和海王去做，你带着卡尔德，参观城市也好，去游乐场玩也好。总之，你们两个得学会互相相处和帮助。如果今天我们都相安无事地度过了，那下一次我和海王准备收网端掉那个组织的时候，你和卡尔德，你们两个就能和我们一起，怎么样？简单地说来，就是你可以把今天就当做一次……恩……提前演戏！”

 

“切，哪门子的提前演戏是去游乐园和逛马路？”罗伊对奥利的提议嗤之以鼻。但是反抗的情绪已经没刚才这么重了。

“总之，你觉得该怎么做就怎么做，但是别让他涉足到危险的事情里面，不然海王一生气把咱们城市给淹了都有可能的。”

“他不是‘正义’联盟的一员吗？”

 

“……还有不要欺负他…上次我接到你班主任的电话说你在学校里面欺负其他学生……”

“我只欺负学校里面那些老是欺负弱小的恶霸！”

“哦……原来是这样……好样的！值得嘉奖的罗宾汉精神！”

“说了少来这套！”

 

“咳咳，最后，不要在卡尔德面前说太多脏话。”

“嘿，刚才在门口那儿，你自己就在他们俩面前说了好多！”

“是是是……所以海王现在看我的眼神就好像在看什么带着黑死病的老鼠一样……”

“…………活该。”

“好吧，咱们成不成交？在我和海王执行任务的时候，你照顾卡尔德。下一次我们一定带你们去出任务。”

“……我还是觉得我吃亏。”罗伊沉默了一会后，开口。

“还跟我讨价还价……好吧，追加，回来后，我再告诉你一个关于正义联盟的不为人知的小秘密。是那种要是被蝙蝠侠知道我告诉你了，他一定会追着我往我后脑勺扔蝙蝠镖的秘密哦！”

 

这次罗伊沉默的时间更加长了。他翻着眼睛想了想，随后摊开一只手掌，“我总不能空手带那孩子出去玩。”

 

绿箭心领神会地咧开嘴笑了起来，然后掏出一刀美钞，数了几张放到罗伊手心里。

 

“不够。”罗伊看都不看就干脆地说道。

“靠！你是去把妹还是照顾小孩啊？这点钱怎么不够了！”

“车钥匙——。”罗伊露出恶劣的微笑，拖长了最后一个音节地慢慢说道。他知道绿箭最大的痛脚在哪里。

果然，一听到是要车子，绿箭立刻大惊失色，“啥？你还真的要去把妹啊！干嘛要我的车！？”

“没车你要我怎么带那个孩子去市中心？你难道没发现他甚至都还光着脚吗？”

“咦？真的……？”

“弓箭手失格！”

 

“好吧……好吧！”奥利扶着额头，再次乖乖地掏出了车钥匙，“千万别刮花了！”

看着绿箭的纠结表情，罗伊总算觉得心里畅快了一点。“我尽量，但是不能做完全的保证。毕竟，先打破诺言的人是你。”他甩着车钥匙走到门边，语气终于恢复了平时的样子——神定气闲，但是话里带刺，几乎可以戳得人坐立不安。

 

绿箭摸了摸脖子后面的涔涔冷汗，“那我们算成交了？”

“恩，成交。”

“注意，要是你刮花了车子的话，那那个联盟的小秘密就泡汤了，懂吗！？”

罗伊回过头，挑起一边的眉毛。一手握着门把一手随意地惦着掌中的钥匙。“你真觉得我在乎那些联盟的小秘密？”

“好吧好吧好吧！如果你平安地把我的宝贝开回来的话，我告诉你两个秘密，行了吧？”

“不，要是我把你的车平安的开回来，你以后就再也不准把我晾在家里，每一次的任务都得带我出去。除非我不同意。”

“这什么霸王条款！！”

“不然……”罗伊怜惜地看了看车钥匙，“你最好现在就去车库里和你的宝贝告别吧。”

“等等，罗伊！你这还算是个英雄吗！居然拿你导师的宝贝车子威胁你的导师！！”

“是——搭——档。”罗伊最后白了奥利一眼，把钥匙握到手中，打开了房门。

 

一出门，他就一脸微笑地走到卡尔德面前，伸出了没有拿着钥匙的那只手。

“你好，我是罗伊。罗伊·哈珀。AKA Speedy。绿箭的 **搭档** 。今天我会带你去逛一逛星城。你有什么想知道的都可以问我。”

“我是卡尔德，Kaldur'ahm。Aqualad。”卡尔德立刻站了起来回应道。但是看着对方的手，他不太明白这是什么礼仪。

“握手。这里的人在见面时常用的普通礼仪。”罗伊立刻明白了对方的犹豫，于是清楚的解释道。

卡尔德侧头看了看海王，对方点点头表示同意。然后他也伸出了手，握住了对方。

虽然刚才的见面让他觉得罗伊可能是个极其凶残的人，不过现在看来却完全不是那么回事……难道这种违和感是地上人特有的性质？还是其他怎么回事？

 

罗伊看着棕色皮肤的少年手指间淡褐色的蹼，但是没有让任何奇怪或者惊奇的表情流露到他脸上。他握着对方的手，摇了一摇之后，松开了手。然后转过身，看着扒在房门边一脸的有苦说不出的奥利，耀武扬威似得扯了扯嘴角。接着又回头看着比自己矮了半个头的少年，“我想绿箭和海王现在得为他们的危险任务忙活起来了。我们就不要打扰他们了。跟我来，我带你去楼下车库，接着就出发去城里。”

 

“罗伊，要当心……”绿箭一脸纠结地咬着舌头，“……要照顾好卡尔德。记得要系好安全带。车子开慢点！！”

最后，他还是没法在海王面前把他和罗伊刚才的让人心痛的交易给披露出来。

 

总算是找到了报复的好办法的罪魁祸首则向他投去一个灿烂无比的微笑，看的绿箭内心拨凉拨凉的。

 

卡尔德虽然有些困惑和犹豫，但还是礼貌地向海王和绿箭行礼告别。跟着罗伊的脚步一起走出了客厅。

 

等两名少年完全走出听力范围外后，海王因为罗伊突然的态度转变，而把狐疑的眼光投向了绿箭。“你和他说了什么？我一度以为在你告诉你助手他要照顾我的助手的时候，你会被他直接揍出那个房间。”

“怎么可能……”绿箭摇着头，干笑着，“我都说了Speedy是个好孩子！”

“我怀疑我和你对好孩子的定义真的不太一样。”

“哪儿的话，他在听到卡尔德是第一次来到陆地上的时候，就决定要主动带他去游览这个城市了！和我一样的侠义心肠。”

“我现在只希望你家的Speedy千万不要带坏卡尔德。”

“瞎担心什么呢。走走走，任务不等人的。我们好像已经耽搁了一会了。”

“…………好吧。”最终，海王叹了口气。绿箭这人虽然不靠谱，但是他的助手再怎么样，应该也不至于会闹出什么大事件来。

 

唯独是担心，过分拘谨和老实的卡尔德可别被那红毛小鬼欺负了才好啊。

看来他任务结束后一定得好好确认一番才行。

 

TBC

——————


	3. Chapter 3

在他们开着车子出发前往星城的市中心的时候，卡尔德稍微改变了一些对Speedy最初的坏印象。

虽然他还是不明白一开始为何他要攻击他的导师，但是带他下来车库后，红发的少年却一直都表现的……虽然称不上热情，但仍然算得上友好。

 

比如他替他找了双沙滩鞋，拿来了自己的高领夹克衫给他，并耐心地给他解释了在城里面光着脚不行的原因，以及为什么他必须把他的腮和手蹼和纹身藏起来。

最后等卡尔德穿戴妥当后，罗伊上下打量了他一番，然后满意地点了点头。“这样跑到城里去应该也不会引起不必要的注意了。你还有其他需要带的东西吗？”

 

卡尔德摇了摇头。他对于去地上的都市需要些什么东西没有任何概念。

不过显然对方理解错他摇头的意思了……因为他很干脆地甩了甩车钥匙，说：“很好，没有什么的话那就出发吧。上车。”

对此，卡尔德愣了愣，最后决定，算了。

反正，如果真是有什么需要注意的地方的话，海王应该会提前和他说明。

 

于是，他安静地坐到了一辆大概可以用豪华形容的敞篷车的副驾驶位上。罗伊很顺手地从他的椅背上拉过安全带帮他扣上。卡尔德不清楚这个有点像拘束道具的玩意是干什么的，不过罗伊再一次读懂了他困惑的表情。

“安全带，万一这个车子行驶不稳的时候，它可以保证你不会被从座位上甩出去。”卡尔德微微露出了惊讶的神色，然后红发少年立刻补充了一句，“不过你可以相信我的驾驶技术。只不过是以防万一和不要让无聊的警察找我们麻烦而已。”

说着，他也扣好了自己的安全带。挂好档，一脚油门一手方向盘就驶出了车库。

 

 

一路上，除了车子的引擎声和呼啸的风声外，两人之间异常的安静。

卡尔德一直不是一个健谈的人，尤其是在不熟识的人面前。

雪上加霜的是，这个不熟识的对象，还和他有着巨大的文化差异，可以说整个世界观就不太一样。更重要的一点，卡尔德摸不清他的性格。

在船坞那里见到他的时候，他的情绪就好像爆发中的海底火山一样，让人避之不及。但是之后大家在客厅里坐定后，他变得只是不耐烦，又有点冷漠。然后在他和绿箭私下谈好一切后，他突然就来了个180度的态度转变，而且显得心情很好。

 

不知道是不是所有地上的人类都是这样的善变。又或者Speedy算是特例。

 

而且现在，在车子驶出别墅，在路上开了5分多钟之后，罗伊身上的气场又改变了。

变得和在客厅里的时候一样，浮躁而不耐。他的手指有节奏地敲打着方向盘。从后视镜里面，卡尔德能看到罗伊的眉宇间不知何时又出现了一道竖坎。

 

“你到底在看些什么？”

突然之间，红发的少年用一种带着点不耐烦的慵懒语气问道。  
  


 

————————

罗伊又开始觉得焦躁了。

虽然刚才狠狠地报复了绿箭一把，让他心情愉快了好一会儿。但是那种感觉并没有持续太久。

 

他旁边的亚特兰提斯少年，和他第一眼的印象一样，是个不怎么爱说话的乖宝宝类型。他说什么，对方就照做什么。罗伊简直怀疑如果他一时兴起，找一条苏格兰短裙给他他是不是也会照办穿上。

……不过这么做的话他不就和学校里面那些小恶霸差不多混蛋了嘛……算了算了。

 

因为对方不爱说话，而他也不是什么擅长找话题来说的人。车开了5分多钟，两人之间居然一句交谈也没有。刚才给他找衣服和鞋子穿的时候至少还会回应两句呢。

 

并不是说罗伊是个讨厌安静的人。如果是独处的话，多安静他都没问题，作为弓箭手的一个素质就是耐心，扛得住寂寞。但是在有人和他一起的情况下，比起安静来，他更加讨厌的是这种没话好说的尴尬气氛。

 

说点啥都好啊，比如问问路边的愚蠢电线杆是干什么的？右边广告牌上的傻逼是谁之类的问题都行。

 

毕竟他也没法主动找出话题来。和个13，14岁的少年能谈些什么？

篮球足球或极限运动？电玩游戏？好莱坞大片？或者小妞们？

 

罗伊暗自摇了摇头，先不说自己是不是擅长这一类没营养的话题，他很确信旁边的从小在海里长大的少年一定也不可能会想要聊这其中的任何一个话题……恩，就算是小妞的问题，罗伊也觉得，这个拘谨的少年一定不会多一句话。

深色皮肤的亚特兰提斯少年现在正笔直地坐在他的位子上，先前是在看窗外的景色，后来开始环顾着车内的设施，等他发现通过挡风玻璃上的后视镜，他可以用不明显的动作继续观察罗伊的时候，他就又开始了之前在客厅里面的小动作——在罗伊看后视镜的时候他移开目光，在罗伊看着前方的道路或者其他什么的时候又继续偷偷地观察着身边的少年。

 

终于，这让罗伊的耐心槽见了底。

 

“你到底在看些什么？”

他尽量使用了一种听上去不那么强烈的语气问道。

不过旁边的少年还是被他吓得差点从椅子上跳起来。感谢安全带让他的屁股还粘在位子上。

“我的脸对你们亚特兰提斯人来说有这么奇怪吗？”没有回头，他只是继续用他的平稳语调问道。目光还是直视着前方的道路，装出一副漫不经心的样子。

 

“不，并不奇怪。很普通。”卡尔德立刻摇头否认。

“很 **普通** ？”罗伊几乎要笑出声来，他的脸被形容为普通，那还算是件挺新鲜的事情。于是他转过头面对这卡尔德，挑着一边的眉毛，嘴角挑着玩味的笑容，接着说道，“你知道吗，地上的人，在被形容为‘普通’的时候，他们多数会觉得这是冒犯。”

 

“唔……”亚特兰提斯少年一下子变得如坐针毡，慌慌张张的解释着，“我是指……我想……‘普通’应该是‘奇怪’的反义词……我对英语还不是很熟悉，抱歉，请不要生气……”

“我没有生气。”罗伊只是笑着摇摇头，卡尔德的反应让他想到那些玻璃缸里面的金鱼，一敲玻璃就吓得四处逃窜，“我才不会因为这些事而生气。”

 

卡尔德看上去稍稍松了口气，但还是不安地座椅里动了一动，“我以为…你会火冒三丈。就像你刚才对绿箭那样……”

“哦……奥利嘛……”罗伊耸了耸肩，“好吧，他不一样。我一直对他这个态度……”

“为什么？他不是你导师吗？”卡尔德似乎相当的惊讶。

“是——搭——档——”罗伊皱起了脸，“我协助他进行他的正义事业，这怎么都应该称作搭档，才不是助手或者跟班或者其他什么的呢。”

“是吗，我想我的英语还需要再进一步学习……”卡尔德只是认真的点点头。

“………………”

“不过，就算是搭档，我也不觉得这是正常的态度……呃……抱歉，也许这是你们地上人的风俗？”

“…………………………”

“……Speedy？我又说了什么冒犯的话了吗？”

 

罗伊叹了口气。现在打破了沉默的氛围是好事，但是他渐渐觉得他的疲劳度上升了。

 

压下各种不耐烦和脱力感，他深吸一口气后说，“首先，在我没穿制服戴面具的时候，不要叫我Speedy。其次，我对绿箭那个态度是因为他老是把我当做一个孩子。”

“……”卡尔德微微歪过头，“你已经成年了？”

“……没有。”

“那么……”

“好了好了，关于奥利的话题到此为止。”

“不是在说你的年龄的问题吗？”

“……总之，这个话题结束。”罗伊把下巴靠到了方向盘上，不高兴地抿起嘴。不知道为何，卡尔德的有些话总是莫名其妙的一针见血。而且那些还都是无心之言。这比他本身的乖巧属性还要让罗伊觉得棘手。

 

察觉到他的负面情绪后，卡尔德似乎又紧张了起来。不过罗伊立刻在他说出任何道歉的话之前举起一只手阻止了他。

“好了，今天我不想再多听到你说任何道歉的话了。这不是我们出来的目的。”

“…………”黑皮肤的少年脸上露出了纠结的神色，好像刚刚把一个类似‘对不起’的发音给咽了下去。最后他默默点了点头。

 

没有让沉默持续太久，罗伊接着开口了。

“把话题集中到这次的真正目的上。”他一边说一边看了看正在渐渐接近的市中心的建筑群，“你想要去些什么地方。”

卡尔德跟随着他的视线，看着那些高耸的建筑，然后犹豫地皱起了眉头，“我不知道，我对地上的世界完全不了解。”

“那么就由我来定行程。”罗伊点点头，然后开始一边驾驶一边沉思。

 

30秒后，他感到了绝望。因为闪现过他脑中的每一条游览路线，上面都打着一个大大的标签——“把妹专用”。

什么游乐园过山车啦，什么边吃冰激凌边逛街啦，什么看电影逛博物馆啦……水族馆动物园这种就可以直接跳过了，带亚特兰提斯人去水族馆怎么看都像是在开玩笑吧。

 

这全都是奥利的错！都是他先提起把妹这一茬的。

 

最后，他半是放弃地把车停到一个书报亭前，迅猛地买回一本“星城观光指南”回来。翻了几页后，他啪地一声合上了书。

“我们先去观光塔，没问题吧？”

有些时候，观光指南还是挺靠谱的嘛，至少观光塔这种地方应该是男女老少皆宜也不那么娘娘腔了。

被问及的对象则愣愣地看着他。最后，没有任何异议地点了点头。

 

——————

观光塔上的风景很不错。

对于一直都生活在海底的卡尔德来说，则可以用惊人来形容。

 

尽管亚特兰提斯的海底都市也很壮观，而且他们不需要高塔就可以游到较高的地方俯瞰城市。但是，海水对视线的阻隔毕竟和空气不一样，他从来没有像现在这样一览无余地鸟瞰过一个城市，一直能看到地平线消失的地方。  
这种惊讶感甚至让他暂时放下了对Speedy那个难以捉摸的性格的好奇感。

 

“我想这真的是只有在地上的世界可以看得到的奇景。太感谢你了，罗伊。”快要把所有观景台都走遍后，卡尔德把目光从塔外的景色上移回身边的红发少年身上，发自内心的感谢道。

“……奇……景……什么的……”本来无聊地搭在一边栏杆上的罗伊回过了头来，一脸的不知如何回答，“这只是星城而已……”

“我以前从来没有看到过这样的景色。你不喜欢吗？”

“说不上喜欢不喜欢，只是这景色都看腻了。每天，每晚。”

“你每天都来这里？”

“当然不是这里，但有的是其他地方可以俯瞰这个城市。你忘记我和奥利是干什么的了？”

“……哦。”卡尔德恍然大悟似得地点了点头。然后又把视线转回了窗外，走向了最后一个观景台。罗伊慢慢地跟了过去。

 

这一个观景台看出去的景色有些不一样，高耸华丽的摩天大楼变少了。有一些地区从这么高的地方都能看出残破的气息。为何这样两种完全相反的景象会在同一个城市里面，这让他感到好奇。

“你刚才看到的是星城好看的那一面，但是他也有不怎么好的一面。”罗伊走近他身边，用只有他能听到的声音说道，“多数人会去那些星光璀璨的地方，毕竟那里更加符合星城这个名字。而这边，旧城区，残破而不安全，犯罪分子横行，我想没什么游客会乐意独自走到这一块地方。不过这儿可是我和奥利最喜欢的‘景区’。”说完，他微微翘起了嘴角。

 

卡尔德感到有一点羡慕，“海王和我没有一起巡逻过亚特兰提斯的城市。当然…似乎也没有那种必要，而且他是国王。你和绿箭一起夜巡的时候开心吗？”

“唔…好吧，至少4个月前还是挺开心的。”罗伊先是看了看周围——下午的观光塔没几个游客，而且对这个景观台能看到的景色没啥兴趣——然后反手靠在了栏杆上，不易察觉地叹了口气。

 

卡尔德放开了他手中的望远镜，靠近到罗伊身边，他没有发问也没有催促。虽然话题刚刚转移到他们俩似乎都会感兴趣的方面，但是突然之间罗伊的情绪又低落了下来。他觉得追问是个不礼貌的行为，所以只是等着罗伊自己说下去。

“他最近居然都把我排除在他的任务外了！只有夜巡的时候他才算想的起来要带上他的跟班出来溜溜。”不满渐渐聚集在了罗伊脸上，“这还怎么开心的起来？”

“为什么他不让你和他一起执行任务了？”

“因为我……”罗伊顿了顿，“因为他说任务很危险……哼，鬼扯。”

“海王也说因为危险而没有让我参与这一次行动。这的确很令人失望。”卡尔德低下头，“但是我想他们是在为我们着想……”

“不用扯那套为我们着想的理由了，我不是要获取他的关心才来当他的搭档的。”红发少年皱起眉头，打断了他的话，“也许你觉得听从你家国王的命令是件理所当然的事情，但是我可接受不了这堆屁话。”

 

卡尔德微微垂下了眉角。然后发现对方也泄了气，垂下了肩膀，露出一丝后悔的表情。

“抱歉…我不应该……这又不是你的错……”他懊恼地抓着头发，脸别向了另一个方向，“忘记我刚才说的东西吧。”

卡尔德无奈地微笑了一下，“没关系，别介意。”

 

“…………”罗伊不自在地摸了摸鼻子，然后改变了话题，“那么……你有找好下一个想去看的地方吗？我想你整个城市都从上面看了个大概了。”

“我……还是不太确定。”卡尔德想了想，最后还是摇了摇头，“也许还是拿那本观光指南做参考比较好？”

“好吧。那，没这里什么事的话，我们就下去吧。”罗伊耸了耸肩，转身朝电梯口走了过去。

卡尔德最后再看了看下方的城市。然后跟着对方离开了观光塔。

 

走到塔下的广场时，他驻足在了一个纪念品店门前。加斯和图拉都要他给他们带纪念品的。虽然他对什么东西是地上独有海里从来看不见的没有概念。不过，既然这家商店门口写着巨大的“纪念品”的话，那他总能找到点东西。

罗伊发现他没跟上，于是走了回来。“你现在饿吗？”他突然没头没脑的问道。

卡尔德眨了眨眼，“我想……还行……”

“我很饿，忘了吃午饭。”罗伊摸了摸肚子，“所以不如这样，你去这个商店里面等我，我去附近的快餐店买了吃的以后回来找你。你觉得怎么样？”

“好主意。”卡尔德微笑着点了点头。于是罗伊也终于露出了一些笑容。然后又问道，“那你要吃些什么？”

“鱼肉类的应该都可以。”

“…………鱼肉类……？”惊讶取代了罗伊脸上还不容易出现的微笑。

“……怎么了？”

“你可以吃海鲜类吗？”

“在海里面，不吃海鲜那应该吃什么？”卡尔德困惑地歪过了头。

“……………………好吧，忘记我刚才问的问题。”罗伊默默抹了一把脸，然后甩了甩手，“总之，你就在那个店里等我，别乱跑，行吧？我很快回来。”

“当然。”

 

——————

罗伊走进最近的一家快餐店的时候，还是觉得有些尴尬。

今天他的表现可实在称不上酷。

除去以为亚特兰提斯人都不吃鱼这一茬以外——当然这个都得怪奥利跟他说什么鱼类都是海王的好朋友所以他不吃鱼这一类的瞎胡扯，回去得找他算账。

另外，他在观光塔上，差点就把自己4个月前的失败说漏嘴给他听了，后来还因为奥利对他的不信任而对卡尔德发牢骚，这些都非常不像样。

 

在他必须和普通的同龄人相处的时候——比如在学校——他自信能够在任何人面前保持不羁而孤傲的个性，这能帮他挡开了很多不必要的交流。

但是在面对同样是少年英雄的人，他似乎的确有点失去了他平常的作风。

 

又或者，是因为卡尔德是那种他所应付不来的类型？

 

那孩子明明比自己年纪小，个子也要矮上半个头，但是他的淡绿色眼睛当中，却有着他自己所难以达到的平静。

作为弓箭手，罗伊自认为很擅长去注意他人的一些小动作，再从那些人的言行举止里面看透他们内心的想法。卡尔德的表像是那种沉稳，听话，礼貌，但是会和别人保持一些距离感的类型。而且……

有点太过忍气吞声了。

所以每一次他话说重一点或者态度差一点，他就开始良心不安了。

 

另外就是在他身边时的那种奇妙的安心感。这一点罗伊自己也解释不了为什么，也许是因为对方温和的气质？又或者是什么亚特兰提斯魔法？要不就是因为他很喜欢卡尔德眼睛的颜色？绿箭身上的那种绿色他看着觉得扎眼，但是卡尔德眼睛的那种有点透明的淡绿色则感觉很舒服，就好像是……罗伊遗憾的发现自己竟然找不出什么合适的能够比喻他的眼睛颜色的东西。

“嗨，小伙子，想要些什么？”

在罗伊沉思的那会儿，队伍已经排到了他，服务生的问候打断了他的思路。他皱着眉摇了摇头，把脑中的杂念抛开。

“大份的炸鳕鱼条，鲜虾堡，鱼肉玉米饼，炸鱿鱼圈，双层鱼堡各2份，然后2份加大可乐。带走。”罗伊一口气把店里的海鲜类主食都点了一份，然后爽快地付了钱。

 

等他拎着两袋食物回到纪念品店的时候，发现卡尔德并没有等在那里。

嘿，他刚才还觉得他是个百分百听话的人……罗伊的心中，第一次开始不相信自己对他人的判断能力了。

 


	4. Chapter 4

和观光塔上一样，纪念品店里面也没几个人。有个老太太在收银台那里结账。两个看上去是游客的女孩子在角落里面轻声交谈嬉笑着。还有个青年，佝着背，在收银台附近的柜台上看着商品。  
那些纪念品，多数是各种材质的观光塔缩小模型，类似主题的装饰品，塑料玩具等，还有一些卡尔德说不上用途的物品。在靠近柜台的角落，有个小柜台堆满了大大小小按照绿箭的形象制作的圆滚滚的布娃娃。  
这让卡尔德有点傻眼，在亚特兰提斯，可没有人会想着把他们的英雄——国王——做成娃娃当纪念品卖。  
可惜只有绿箭的，没有Speedy。  
不过，要是真有，等罗伊回来的时候看到他手上拎着个他的娃娃准备结账的话……  
卡尔德有些害怕地摇了摇头。  
而且布娃娃这种东西可没法带到海里去的，还是放弃吧。

“我能帮你什么吗？孩子？”一个中年妇女店员从店内的仓库里走了出来，看到卡尔德后，走过来打了招呼。  
卡尔德腼腆地低下了头，“我想找一些纪念品带给我的朋友。得是只有这里才会有的那种纪念品。”  
店员笑了笑，接着问，“来这旅游的吗，孩子？恩……那么你的朋友和你差不多年纪吗？男孩子还是女孩子？女孩子的话，那个绿箭布娃娃可是只有这里才能买到哦！男孩子的话，有仿制绿箭用的弓箭的玩具弓箭组哦！”  
卡尔德一边听，一边觉得脖子后面在冒汗。他想说的是只有地上才有，但是那店员显然以为是指星城才有的，而且更加明显的是，绿箭是她偶像。  
“嗯……我的意思是……”他想要解释得更加详细一点，但是又犹豫着怎么解释。罗伊说最好不要透露他是个亚特兰提斯人的身份，因为大多数人都大惊小怪。

不过他的烦恼没有持续很久。

刚才在柜台处结完帐的老太太一手拎着包，一手拿着买好的礼物走到了门口。这时，原先也在柜台附近徘徊的青年突然也冲向了门口，一把抢过了老太太的手提包，冲出了商店。  
老太太发出了尖叫，身子不稳的倒向门边。另外两名店员和店里的顾客也大声喊了起来。  
只有卡尔德眼疾手快地冲到了老太太身边，先是扶住她，让她扶住门框站稳了，随后就追着那个抢劫的青年跑了出去。  
“嘿！孩子！不要去追那些人，很危险的！我会报警……”之前和卡尔德搭话的店员连忙想喊住他，但是卡尔德早就追着人跑远了。

————

那个抢匪大概没有想到会有个少年追着自己跑了出来。他拐进了广场旁边的一条偏僻小巷里，就停下了脚步，转过身。卡尔德也停在了他面前。  
小巷里没其他人，最多两三只野猫，看到他们后也纷纷躲了起来。

“嘿，小鬼，少玩点正义英雄的游戏也许你还能太太平平地回家。”抢匪青年讥讽地看着卡尔德，说。  
“你不应该抢走那个老太太的包，那不属于你。而且你差点伤到她。现在，你得把包还给我，并且向她道歉。”卡尔德板着脸，慢慢走向对方，一边历数了青年的罪行。不过这只是引起了青年一阵大笑。  
“你们这群熊孩子看太多电视，脑子都看坏了吧？你以为你是正义联盟吗？听着，小鬼，我对伤害小孩子没什么兴趣，但是这不代表我不会揍你，别逼我。”说着，他从口袋里掏出把折叠刀，甩开了刀刃。  
卡尔德看着那把小刀连眼睛都没眨，还是迈着脚步走近那个劫匪。

终于，那青年忍不住了，大喊了一声把刀挥向了面前的少年。但是刀子还没落到对方身上，他就感到手腕好像被什么老虎钳夹住了一般的痛。他转头看了看自己的右手腕，发现是少年的手一把握住了自己的手腕。明明他的个子很瘦弱，但是力气却大的惊人。  
为何这么个少年会有这么大力气？而且……

抢匪眨了眨眼睛，他似乎看到少年的手有些不一样。  
他手指间的是什么东西？蹼吗？

在他疑惑的同时，卡尔德加重了手上的力道，迫使青年放开了手里的刀子。  
抢匪的脸上终于露出了害怕的神色。  
“你……你的手……你不是正常人！！变异的怪胎！！”青年的声音毫无疑问在颤抖，“放开我，救命啊，有怪物，外星人！它要杀我！！”

这倒是让卡尔德愣住了。而对方则趁着他愣住的瞬间，挣脱了被抓住的手，连滚带爬地一边叫喊一边往小巷深处逃走了。

卡尔德犹豫着是不是要继续追上去。但是他不熟悉这个地方，另外一点，之前罗伊让自己在那个商店等他的，而刚才他一时冲动就跑了出来。  
他看到之前被抢的那个手提包被那青年落在了地上。最后，他决定先回去把这个包还给那个老妇人，其他的事情也许可以告诉Speedy，毕竟这里是他和绿箭守护的城市。

然而，被一个罪犯喊做怪物什么的……卡尔德盯着自己的双手看了一会，然后叹了一口气。  
也许罗伊说的是对的，地上的人还是对不一样的外表会大惊小怪……  
但是他突然意识到，罗伊在和他握手时却没有露出任何惊讶的表情。也许是因为罗伊作为绿箭的搭档，对于奇异的事物早已不会少见多怪了。  
但是这仍然让卡尔德感觉好受了许多。

————

第一件事，卡尔德没有在商店里面等他。  
第二件事，在柜台旁坐着的惊魂未定的老妇人和旁边安慰着她的店员表示着这店里一定发生了什么事。  
第三件事，收银机旁的圆形柜台上放的……真的全是绿箭的布娃娃吗？他可以买一个回去当靶子吗？

……好吧第三件事情不重要。罗伊皱起眉，微微摇了摇头。

“呃……请问发生了什么？”他清了清嗓子问道，“我的……朋友，一个黑皮肤金色头发的男孩子，十三四岁，大概在10分钟前进了这家店，我让他在这里等我的。”  
“哦，你是那孩子的朋友？谢天谢地。”那个中年妇女的店员走近了他，“刚才有个小混混，抢了这位老太太的包，然后那个孩子立刻就追了出去了。我都来不及阻止他，天晓得现在那些小混混会干出什么来，上帝啊……我已经报警了。希望他没什么事。”  
“他……什么？”罗伊眨了眨眼，“去追个抢匪了？”  
“这年头很少见这么热心的孩子了，但是……这太危险了，他还这么小，我应该早点拦下他。”店员脸上露出了内疚和后悔的神色。  
“帮我拿好这个，我去找他。”二话不说，罗伊就想把手上两袋快餐塞到了对方手里去找卡尔德。

但店员没有伸手接他的袋子，而是按住了他的肩膀，“不，你的年纪也不大，我不能再让你冒冒失失追出去了。你应该等警察来了再一起去找你的朋友。”  
“放开。我才不会出事！”罗伊皱起了脸，挣脱了店员的制止。但是刚一回头，就发现卡尔德拿着一个手提袋从店外走了进来。  
“哦，天哪，感谢上帝，你没有事吧，孩子？”那名店员立刻放开了罗伊，冲到门口，蹲在卡尔德面前，开始检查他身上有没有受伤。  
罗伊也立刻两步窜到他身边，上下打量了一番，然后松了口气，“……我想问你受没受伤是多余的？那个劫匪怎么样了？”  
卡尔德朝他露出了一个夹杂着感谢和无奈的微笑，然后转过头面对着店员，“我很好，女士。谢谢。但是那名青年已经逃跑了，我没能抓住他。不过他逃的时候太慌张，把这个包落在了地上。”  
说完，他把手提包递给了店员，然后迅速地把手插回了上衣口袋里面。罗伊当然注意到了这个小动作。

店员拿起了手提包，然后一手拉着卡尔德，带他走到老妇人面前。  
“不必担心了，女士，这个孩子帮你把包抢了回来了。”她把包递回给老太太，然后又满脸笑容地指了指卡尔德。  
那名老妇人一脸的感激，激动地想要握卡尔德的手，但是卡尔德只是腼腆地后退了一步，嘴上是说着“没关系，应该的。”之类的托词。

“抱歉，女士，我们有些急事必须先行离开了。”罗伊打断了他们的对话，拉住卡尔德的手臂，让他往自己身后站。  
“可是……警察应该马上就来了，也许他们会给你的朋友一个见义勇为的勋章。”店员露出了困惑的表情。  
但是罗伊还是坚决地摇了摇头，“真的很抱歉，女士。我们的家长和我们约好了集合时间，而且他们不会乐意知道卡尔德刚才做了一些过于冲动的行为。”  
“而且，我并不是为了勋章或者名誉而去追那名青年的。只是想要帮忙。”卡尔德站在罗伊身后，探出头微笑着补充道。

店员叹了口气，然后笑了起来，“见义勇为不留名？看来我碰到了个小绿箭。”  
“…………小绿箭……”罗伊哑然地看向她，都不知道怎么回应这句话。卡尔德显然也找不到合适的回答。  
“好吧，不管怎么样，我记住你了，孩子。还有，你不是想给你朋友什么纪念品嘛？拿着这个。”店员从堆满绿箭玩偶的柜台上拿起一个大号的娃娃，再从另一边的货架上拿了一套玩具弓箭，一起塞到了卡尔德怀里，“算我送的。我想你以后一定可以成为一个英雄的，就像绿箭那样。”

卡尔德尴尬地看着手上的礼物，然后把不知所措的眼神丢向了罗伊。  
罗伊不用镜子就能知道，他现在脸上的表情一定微妙至极。最后，他强行忍住了笑意，说道：“既然这是人家的感谢，那你就收下吧，SPEEDY。”

卡尔德惊讶地看着罗伊，半张着嘴。  
“总之，谢谢你了，女士。”罗伊帮卡尔德拿过那些礼物，“家长们一定要着急了。咱们走吧，SPEEDY。”  
“……拜托你别再叫那个名字了……”卡尔德最终还是找到了自己的舌头，然后对着店员再次点头表示感谢，“再见，女士。请以后都要小心一些。”

————

走出店门外之后，两人径直朝停车场走去。  
路上，罗伊看看周围没什么人，终于问起了刚才的具体经过：“究竟是怎么回事？”  
“我追上了那个人，他想要对我动刀子，但是被我阻止了。后来他看到了我的手，就被吓到了。”  
“所以他就逃跑了？”  
卡尔德沉默地点了点头，脸上的表情有些郁闷，“他说我是个怪物…和外星人。”  
“你不会在意那种小混混的想法吧？”罗伊不以为然地抬了抬眉毛，“再说了，他知道你不是普通的地面人又能怎么样？要么，回去大肆渲染一番，但是不会有人相信他。要么，有人信他了，然后跟着他再回来找你麻烦……”

“…………罗伊……”卡尔德突然警觉起来，空旷的停车场周围传来一些不属于他们的脚步声。  
罗伊仍然一派的轻松，接着说道，“说实话，我挺希望是第二种情况，那样就不无聊了……而且，谢天谢地，真的有傻逼相信他呢。”

“就是那个孩子，那个黑人小鬼。他手上有蹼！”之前逃走的青年，带着几个同样混混打扮的狐朋狗友，从停车场的另外一边指着卡尔德，气势汹汹地走了过来，“不过小心点，那小鬼力气大得很。”

“哦……有多大？”罗伊接着那个话，好奇地悄声问卡尔德道。  
卡尔德尴尬地看了他一眼，“我有控制力道的。我想他最多手腕上有点乌青。”

对面的人没有听见他们的窃窃私语，一个胖子从屁股后面的口袋里面捣出了一把手枪。“力气大又怎么样，吃一颗子弹还不得躺下。”  
“嘿，不是说好不能杀掉的吗？这种长蹼的怪胎能买个好价钱。”留着长发的高个子接着说道。  
还有一个龅牙青年对着带头的人说，“我看不见那小鬼的手，不过他旁边那个小鬼好像是个正常人，你确定你不是嗑药嗑高了看错了？”  
“嘿，我白天要干活嗑什么药。”

“哇哦，还真是有职业道德的抢匪呢……”罗伊翻了个白眼，讽刺道。  
卡尔德担心地看了他一眼，然后迅速地低声说道：“他们的目标是我，而且有枪，现在你身上也没带武器，我想我可以给你制作一个空隙，你隐藏起来。”  
“武器？我当然有啊，我有一个绿箭和他的全套豪华弓箭组。”罗伊说完，眼神朝夹在胳膊下面的绿箭娃娃和玩具弓箭组瞄了一下。  
卡尔德板起了脸，露出了严肃但是带着些为难的脸色，“罗伊，这不是适合开玩笑的时间……”  
“开玩笑的人是你，今天好不容易来了点乐子了，我才不会让你抢走呢。”罗伊翘起嘴角，“还有，十三四岁的人不要露出那种大叔般的表情，吓死人了。”  
这话可把卡尔德呛到了。

“对方四个人，我们平分还是怎样？”没有管对方大受打击的心情，罗伊接着问道。  
叹了一口气后，卡尔德半是放弃般地回答，“拿枪的和我之前追赶的那个交给我。另外两个交给你。没时间讨价还价。”  
罗伊显然不满意这样的分配，他鼓着嘴，然后勉强点了点头，“好吧，你是客人，好玩的就让给你一次吧。”  
“嘿！你们两个不知死活的小鬼在嘀咕些什么！？不想受伤的话就乖乖束手就擒。”胖子摇晃着手枪，一边朝他们吆喝着，一边走近他们。

罗伊转身面向着他，举起了双手，右手还捏着弓箭组的玩具盒子。他用在场的所有人都能听到的音量说道：“我们只是在讨论，我是不是可以用这个绿箭的豪华全套弓箭组干掉你们。我赌我可以。”  
“啥……”胖子愣了愣。他还没来得及反应，罗伊就飞快地扔出了那个扁平四方形的盒子。  
旋转飞出的盒子精准地砸到了胖子脸上，坚硬的盒子角撞在他的一只眼睛上。胖子毫无形象的嚎叫起来，也自然而然的开起了枪。  
不过枪法毫无准头可言，毕竟他现在还得用大部分的精力去拼命地捂着眼睛乱嚎。所以罗伊和卡尔德轻松地分两路行动了起来。  
卡尔德先是躲着子弹，一口气冲到乱开着枪的胖子身边，一手压下了他握枪的手，还有一手飞快地捏住了对方的脖子。当然，胖子粗壮的脖子卡尔德肯定一手捏不住，但他的目的是只是接触。

罗伊感觉到旁边有电光闪了一闪，然后看到胖子都来不及叫几声就倒下了。  
他很好奇卡尔德做了什么，不过他也得先解决他的两个目标。这花不了太多时间，因为他刚才已经一脚踹断长发高个子的右腿膝盖，现在那人只有在地上抱着膝盖在地上打滚的份。不过他还好心给他补了一脚，让昏迷暂时麻醉了他的疼痛。  
另外一个龅牙仔毫无章法地挥着刀，显然被这个混乱局势给吓到了。估计都在后悔别跟那个胡言乱语的家伙出来有多好。  
“说真的，你这是在浪费你自己的力气…还有我的时间…”罗伊抬着一边的眉毛，淡定地看着他疯狂地挥刀动作。  
龅牙气喘吁吁地停下了手，之后他的脸就迎来了红发少年的拳头，没有悬念地昏倒在了地上。

罗伊甩了甩手，然后别过头看卡尔德那边的情况。亚特兰提斯少年已经将他之前追逐的抢匪青年制服在了地上。  
“我就跟你说过我拿玩具弓箭组都能干掉他们的。”罗伊捡起地上的玩具盒子，耀武扬威似得晃了晃。  
卡尔德抬起眼睛看了看他，无奈的笑了笑。“是的。我想我们可以把这几个人送去警察局？”  
“干嘛这么费劲，把他们绑起来，打个电话给警局让他们来认领就行了。我们还有观光行程呢……”话说到一半，罗伊突然停下来思考了会什么，“等等，我突然有了个更好的主意。”

说着，他蹲在被制服的青年面前，“嗨，听着。你有两个选择。A）告诉我一些你的上家或者销赃窝点的信息，我把你完完整整地留给警察们。B）什么都不说，你可以不用去警察局，而是先去医院急救室。”  
“……罗伊？”卡尔德感到了莫名其妙，不知道红发少年突然又在打什么主意，但是不管怎么样，“我想即使他是罪犯，但是威胁他仍然不是什么好事情。”  
“嘿，你一定是还没见过蝙蝠侠……”  
“我的确没有。”  
“好吧，我也没有，不过听人说他会把罪犯倒挂在高楼楼顶外面吹风，夜风一吹，那些混混的思路就清晰了，什么都跟他说了。也许我们也可以学学？星城也不缺高楼。”  
“我认为……”  
“哦还有，他会故意折断那些混混的手，让他们看着自己的骨头戳到皮肤的外面来……”然后他低下头看着那个青年，“你也知道我朋友力气多大，他做得到的。”  
“我……”卡尔德立刻想要辩解，但是被威胁的对象尖叫着打断了他的话。  
“住手！！住手！！！我说！我会说的！！”青年听不下去了，他也听说过，在高谭连做混混都不好混，这两个游客少年一定是从那边过来的。光是听听那种描述他就觉得手臂一阵幻痛。  
接着他一五一十的把自己的几个上家，销赃点，买毒品的地点，还有其他一些狐朋狗友的所在都抖了出来。  
罗伊最后满意地点了头，他才松了口气似地停了下来。然后乖乖让两个少年把他们4个人五花大绑起来。罗伊直接用他们的手机报了警。他们把这四人安置到了停车场外的街灯下面。最后一起回到了车子边。

“你到底打算干什么？”卡尔德这才开口问道。  
“好吧，你也有两条路线选择，A）普通游客观光路线。B）少年义警观光路线。我尊重你的选择。”罗伊举起两根手指，看着卡尔德，一字一句地说道。  
卡尔德耸起了眉头，目不转睛地盯着红发少年。  
罗伊也回视着，眼睛一眨也不眨，他不想漏过闪现在亚特兰提斯少年的淡绿色眼睛里的任何一丝感情流露。他知道对方在思考，在犹豫，在挣扎。

的确，他一开始对卡尔德的印象是错误的。尽管他表现的完全是个合格的好学生，乖宝宝。但是卡尔德想都没想就去追一名抢匪的行为让他重新开始评估起眼前这个沉稳乖巧的亚特兰提斯少年。  
而刚才的那场都称不上战斗的小冲突，让他彻底地知道，自己被卡尔德的外相骗了。  
也许今天绝大部分时候卡尔德都在让他做决定，好像没什么主见似得。但是在关键的时刻，他的行动异常果断干脆。而且，作风也一点都不保守，甚至可以说有那么点冒险，罗伊对这种作风异常的熟悉，因为他自己就是这样。  
卡尔德也许一直在隐藏着自己这一方面，虽然罗伊不知道为什么。

不过原因可以慢慢发掘，现在，罗伊更加想要验证一些自己的想法，所以他把这么一个选择题抛给了卡尔德。

他究竟会选择哪条路线呢？

罗伊看到那双淡绿色的眸子亮了一下，然后是小声的叹气，像是某种妥协。  
“虽然不想承认……但是不得不说……”卡尔德低下头，移开了视线，语气充满了无奈，“路线B的确感觉要有趣的多……”  
罗伊眼睛里露出了兴奋的光芒，咧开嘴得意洋洋地笑了起来。

“我就知道你会选这条路线。”

 

——————  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 随便说说：
> 
> 发现了自己容易卡文的地方——挖掘人物的内心想法。所以上一章卡得特别厉害，但是相对来说这一章就很顺利。一些剧情对话就特别顺，但是一些心理描写就特纠结这个不晓得是什么毛病。  
> 总的来说，要用语言说清楚自己对一个角色的理解是很难的。推动剧情则相对来说容易一点。用语言和小细节来表现人物是我竭力想要做到的，但是不知道是否成功。有些地方就是容易啰嗦的加入人物想法，也不晓得是不是蛇足，对我来说，写文章就是可以插入许多人物内心独白这点，是漫画所无法表现出来的。（或者说我不太会用那种能够表现内心的漫画分镜方式……一点都不会。）  
> 总之，这一章里面罗伊对卡尔德的想法慢慢地改变了，他开始更加了解卡尔德的实质了。  
> 也许会写的好像罗伊很在意卡尔德似得，不过我觉得就是这样，罗伊表面上看着很一匹狼，很孤傲，但是其实他很会注意周围的人。按照Greg问答里面的说啊，第一集的4人组里面，罗伊和卡尔德两个先互相认识，罗宾则是和KF先认识。所以我想，罗伊对于自己认识的第一个sidekick肯定要比他想象的还在意一点。而卡尔德……又是那么个情绪不外露的人，对于喜欢观察人的罗伊来说更加有研究的意思了。而从这次结实里面他得到的对卡尔德的了解，也注定了他以后为何能够和卡尔德成为地面上最要好的朋友。  
> 而卡尔德对罗伊的观察，其实从一开始就在写。是的，卡尔德也是个喜欢观察他人的人。他对队友的各种心理状态都把握的很精确，的确是做队长的料。而他对罗伊的观察，毫无疑问也是最深的。  
> 两个人的互相观察么，则是他们以后的感情基础吧。之所以要这么写，是因为，我发现在YJ第一季里面，除了罗伊以外，没有什么人有去真正地观察和读懂过他们的队长。所以在这篇文里面，我必须要强调罗伊对卡尔德的各种行为的了解啊！！  
> 好了，好像说太多了。随便理个思路便于后面的描写走向。  
> 以上。


	5. Chapter 5

东部港区，集装仓库管理处附近。

“嗯……不晓得那两个小家伙相处的好不好呢……”

长时间的埋伏等待，但是什么犯罪迹象都没有，这让气氛变得有点尴尬。于是绿箭有些无聊地打开通信器，决定用小鬼们的话题打破沉默。

埋伏在另一个地点的海王先沉默了一会，这让绿箭的神经更加紧张了一些。

“绿箭，我现在怀疑你的情报的可靠性了，你说的军火商真的会在这里和他们的新合作对象接头？”最后，他还是开口了，只是话题是眼下更加值得关心的任务。

“……这个就是我突然改变计划的原因。我得到了两种完全不一样的情报。那些老狐狸现在越来越狡猾了，他们的手下得到了两种不同的指令。很明显，有一个是要让我们上当的。”

“但那也用不着把我们的助手扔在家里。”

“首先，原因就和我刚才与你说的一样。其次……我不想再犯同样的错误。”

海王那一头又沉默几秒钟，绿箭觉得他都能想象对方皱眉头的样子。

“我认为你是有点反应过度了。那只是一次……疏忽。”

“一次差点让我失去Speedy的疏忽。”绿箭的声音中流露出了难得的严肃，“而我绝不会再犯这样的错误。”

海王又没有接话，但是绿箭清楚地听到对方叹了一口气。又过了大概半分钟，他终于又说话了。“要是回去后我发现你家的小鬼敢欺负卡尔德，或者带坏了卡尔德——那么，比起担心你城里的军火商来，你会更加地担心我。”

听到这句话，绿箭闷笑了起来，“都说过几遍了Speedy是个好孩子啦。而且你叫蝙蝠侠去评评理，到底咱们谁才是保护过度啊？”

“还不如叫闪电侠，蝙蝠侠是最没资格评判别人是不是保护过度的人。”

“……同意。不过要是真搞这么一次家长会………不知为何，我总觉得神奇女侠和超人两个会一脸鄙夷地看着我们。”

“超人不会吧？”

“超人什么眼神看我不重要，戴安娜的目光才要紧。”

“我还以为你比较在意黑金丝雀呢。”

“咳咳，咳咳。那什么……哦，我这里好像有点动静了。先挂断了，有事情再联系你。”

“……好吧。万事小心。”

“你也是。”

挂断通讯后，绿箭看了看在集装箱的阴影里面鬼鬼祟祟的两个身影，他们似乎小声地交谈了一些什么后，就拐进了一个角落。

他得到的一种情报，是说本地军火商会派些人在这一交易地点提前打点好一切。他们的新交易伙伴，几乎可以确定就是海王的宿敌之一的OceanMaster。

黑暗里面等待他的很有可能是个陷阱，可不入虎穴焉得虎子。他需要查清楚他们到底准备交易一些什么，反正肯定不是好东西，但是仍然需要查明。还要做好把两方一网打尽的准备。海王蹲点的地方将会是OceanMaster那一伙可能的登陆地点。海底显然不是他可以去探查的地方，所以他需要海王的协助。但同样，他不能排除那也是个陷阱的可能性。

不带他们的助手是个合理的决定，那些巨大的风险只由他们这些成年人来承担就可以了。也许罗伊对此一直意见很大，但是总有一天他会理解的。

毕竟，他失踪的三个月对谁来说都不轻松。

绿箭稍微摇了摇头，现在并不是想这些的时候。他整了整装备，悄悄地从成堆的集装箱上方跟上了那两名鬼鬼祟祟的身影。

 

——————————

 

星城的贫民区楼顶。

再次不得不承认，这真的很新鲜。卡尔德这么想着。

不管是他现在在陆地上做着维护正义的事情，还是他现在是和一个刚认识1天都没到的少年英雄在一起行动的事情。

他和罗伊现在星城的某个贫民窟的破旧大楼的楼顶。两人都已经换上了制服装备好了武器。

他没有想到，绿箭的车子后备箱的隐藏夹层里面，居然会有整套备用弓箭组，还是绿箭和Speedy一人一套。当然，制服也是。

而且他的背包和武器组合，也在出门前被罗伊神不知鬼不觉地塞到了后备箱里面一起带来了。

按照他的说法就是，让装备跟着自己跑总是没差的。

在整装前，他们先迅速地解决了罗伊买来的食物——尽管罗伊在一边咕哝着冷掉了不好吃了之类的话，但是卡尔德依然被那种神奇的滋味震惊到了，褒义的震惊。

然后就分别换上了制服。卡尔德只需要脱掉罗伊借他的外套就行了。而罗伊的衣服则要麻烦一些。短袖衬衫，长马甲，腰带，靴子，手套，箭筒，面具，最后是帽子。

那顶带着一根红色羽毛的帽子让卡尔德尤其的在意。现在，罗伊正拿着个单筒微型望远镜查看着他们目标的废旧大楼内部的情况。楼顶的风很大，那根羽毛被吹得大幅度摆动着。这和罗伊的形象不怎么吻合，但是不知为何，他又觉得这有些可爱。

等等，可爱是用来形容男性的词语吗？卡尔德默默地回想着这个词的释义……最后直觉得认为，应该不能用来形容男性。至少他不打算在Speedy面前把这个形容词用在他身上。

 

“你能别像只猫似得盯着这根毛瞧吗？”罗伊在他走神的那一小会，已经放下了望远镜，微微皱着眉头对他说道。

“猫？”卡尔德虽然又一次被抓到偷瞄而有些尴尬，但是还是对这个陌生的名词感到好奇。

“……一种地上的小动物，对羽毛这类东西特别有兴趣。”罗伊不自在地整了整帽子，“有一次就有只不知好歹的猫扑到我帽子上来过。我恨死猫了……”

不太能想象这到底是个什么样的场景的卡尔德只是象征性地点了点头。然后他决定转移话题。

“那么，我们接下来要做些什么？”他问。

“老规矩咯。揍几个坏蛋，破坏掉他们的一些窝点，然后打包几个送给警察局。”罗伊耸了耸肩，把望远镜塞回了腰带里，“说起来，你的能力除了可以在水里呼吸外，还有什么？刚才你是怎么放倒那个胖子的？”

“电击术，一种魔法，我可以直接从我手上发出一定程度的电流。”

“哦，不错。还有呢？和鱼说话？”  
“你是说控制其他的海洋生物？这个我没有学。”卡尔德带着歉意地摇了摇头。

“没关系，反正那种能力在地上也没什么用。”罗伊飞快地摆摆手表示没关系，“那你学了什么？”

“操控水的能力。”卡尔德觉得直接演示比口头上的说明要容易，于是他抽出背包里的两把剑柄一样的武器，集中起精神，手臂上的纹身突然变成了亮蓝色，散发着耀眼的白光。一些水流像是被什么力量引导着一般，从他的背包里聚集到了Water Bearer上，然后形成了两把透明的水流刀刃。

罗伊吹了声口哨，“我刚才还想问你的武器到底是什么来着呢。这可真是方便。都不用担心武器用完了。”

“……只要水没有用完的话。”

“至少在这里你是不用担心那个问题了。”

这个话题也结束后，罗伊站了起来，抽出一只带着金属绳索的箭，射到了他们刚才观察良久的房屋房顶，然后他把绳索的另外一头固定在他旁边的水箱支脚上。

“我们不需要任何计划吗？”亚特兰提斯少年在出发前犹豫地问了一句。  
“计划？当然有啊。第一步，跟着我闯进去。第二步，开打。完毕。”

没有给对方任何反驳的时间，罗伊就拿弓当做滑行器，一路滑到了对面的楼顶。

卡尔德张了张嘴，最后还是把那些没说出口的反对意见吞了下去，反正也没有人会听了——除非他想让对面大楼的所有人都听到。

是的，这的确是新鲜极了。

除了他现在是在陆地上伸张正义……如果揍一些坏蛋小混混算的话；还除了他正在和一个只认识了半天的少年英雄一起进行正义的大冒险。

而以上两条，都比不及那个红发少年出人意料有捉摸不定的言行风格给他带来的‘新鲜感’。

无力地叹了一口气后，他也跟着罗伊沿着绳索降落到了对面的大楼上。

 

————————

 

第一次和一个不是绿箭的人一起行动，这让罗伊感到有那么点不同寻常。

尤其是，他现在的临时搭档，话少了很多，而且风格更为谨慎一点……

等等，这难道不是要比绿箭好太多了？别提平常的任务里面，绿箭那种抓到任何机会都要炫耀的人是有多聒噪了。

而且，现在他可不是组合里面需要别人保护着的那一个了。这种感觉在以前和绿箭一起的时候可从来没有过。不过这样挺好。他现在是年长的那个，更加有经验也更加强壮的那个。

而这一点点的角色的改变就会让整个事情变得很不一样。除去刚刚当上绿箭的搭档那一阵子外，他很久没有在义警行动中全程保持着微笑——而且是不带嘲讽的那种——了。

“Speedy，当心！”

在他边上，正和一个巨汉搏斗着的卡尔德甩起他手上用水形成的锤子，一击将那名巨汉击飞了。而不巧的是，罗伊正巧移动到了那个巨汉的飞行路线上。

幸好他的反射神经足够快，立即压低了身躯，巨汉从他头上飞了过去，最后砸在一堵水泥墙上，给那堵墙造成了一个永久性的凹坑。

哇哦，罗伊暗自咋舌。也许他应该把‘更加强壮’这一条去掉。换成……恩……‘更加有技巧’。

一边这么想着，他一边举起弓，轻巧地射出两支箭。两个企图从破了个大洞的天花板上方向下放冷枪的家伙应声摔了下来。

“我想这是最后两个了。”卡尔德手臂纹身的亮光暗了下去，原本聚集成武器的水像是终于意识到了地心引力和张力这一类的物理常识般，洒落到了地上。

“没错。不过我有些好奇，最近这些混混的装备都要比以前多了，也许是军火走私更加猖獗了。”罗伊收起了弓箭，然后踹了踹地上那个还保有一点意识的混混，“喂，你是从哪里搞到这些枪的？”

那人含含糊糊地痛呼了一声后，开始不知好歹地冲着两个少年吼了起来：“你们两个小兔崽子！你们知道你们在玩的什么火吗？！”

“玩火？你没看清他刚才用的是什么在揍你对吧？”罗伊讥讽地笑起来，指了指身边的亚特兰提斯少年，“你最好趁我心情好的时候老实交代。”

“你他妈以为你是谁？绿箭吗！？你小子是那个跑错时代的罗宾汉的脑残粉么！？”

周围突然就这么冷场的几秒钟，然后罗伊板起了之前还一直眉开眼笑的面孔，一脚往他的伤处重重地踩了上去。

“我，什么地方，像绿箭，或者，他的，脑残粉了？”他的话每停顿一下，脚下的力道就加重一点。弄得那名混混惨叫连连。最后不得不把他知道的都交代出来了。

虽然他知道的情报基本是毫无用处的。

“这里的军火贩子，曾经偷偷和莱克斯·卢瑟的军火公司做生意，被绿箭修理过后安分了一阵子，现在居然又猖獗起来了，因为有新的合作对象替他们运武器了。而且他们的合作对象本事还挺大，最近运了好几批大单子，警方都没有任何线索头绪。所以他们的胆子也越来越大装备也越来越好了……虽然仍然都是一群不经打的孬种。”罗伊在套出情报后，就一边给那个混混打捆，一边向卡尔德解释到。

卡尔德歪过头想了想，然后联系起了之前海王和他说的任务。

“海王说过，一些他在海底的敌人正在和陆地上的人做武器交易。而他和绿箭在合作调查这件事情。这是不是说明……”

“……这里的本地军火商是在和海里的那些鱼脑袋做生意，怪不得地上的警方完全查不出运输渠道……呃，抱歉，不是在冒犯你。”罗伊意识到自己的失言后，立刻摆了摆手。

“没关系。我知道你不是恶意的。”卡尔德对此也并不在意，“也就是说，今天海王和绿箭要去查的就是你说的本地军火商的交易？”

“看来就是这样了。”罗伊将手里的绳子用力打了个结，随后拍了拍手掌，直起了身子。

突然之间，他又有了个主意。

“卡……Aqualad，我有一个提议。”

“……别告诉我你是想要偷偷地去海王和绿箭正在调查的地方……”

“没错，给他们一个惊喜！”

“他们是因为这个任务过于危险才没有带上我们的。”

“你看看我们刚才揍翻的这群人，我真不知道那有什么危险的。”

“……那个……”卡尔德转着眼睛看了看周围，想不出什么反驳来了，“那至少我们得先通知海王和绿箭说我们要过去。”

“你认真的？”罗伊耸起了眉毛，“好吧，也许你还不清楚‘惊喜’这个词语所包括的一层特殊含义——那就是当事人事先并不知情这一点。不然那就不能叫做一个‘惊喜’。”

“但是……”卡尔德脸上仍然带着为难的神色。不过罗伊的下一句话打破了他的犹豫。

“我只是好奇，你是怎么立刻就知道我想干嘛的？”弓箭手挑着一边的嘴角，带着和之前让他选择‘旅游’路线时一样的狡黠的笑容，看着亚特兰提斯少年问道，“要不就是你太了解我了。要不就是……你也想到了同一个主意。而介于我们才认识一个下午，第一条假设我可以排除了对吧？”

“…………”卡尔德脸上的神色从为难变成了尴尬和害羞。

“我猜对了？”

“好吧……我的确有这样的想法，但是我们不应该违背我们的导师的嘱咐。”

“就说这都是我的主意好了，说是我强行把你拖过去的。反正海王也不能拿我怎么样是吧？绿箭嘛更加不成问题了。”罗伊无所谓地耸耸肩，“现在？你觉得我的提议如何？我们必须得让他们知道，我们可以帮他们完成这些任务，而不是拖他们后腿。”

“……你是对的。”卡尔德吐了一口气，然后点头道。

“…………咦？”

“……怎么了？”

“你居然这么快就同意了……刚才的犹豫是装出来的吗？”

“……”几秒钟的沉默后，罗伊很明显地看到亚特兰提斯少年向上翻了翻眼珠，“你说的的确有道理。难道说，你希望我再犹豫个五分钟比较好？”

“不，这样就好。我喜欢干脆点的。”罗伊笑着说，然后从腰带里拿出了微型PDA。“喂，告诉我你们今晚是不是有什么活动，在什么地方。”他转头居高临下地看着被绑着但还没失去意识的那个人，把PDA凑到了他面前。

从刚才的伤痛中缓过气来的罪犯，白了罗伊一眼，“小崽子，你之所以能在这里这么嚣张那是因为我们大多数兄弟都去港区对付绿箭了！我不管你是他儿子还是跟班还是其他什么，你要是去那边，你就等着和绿箭一起彻底完蛋吧……嗷！”

混混的叫嚣被罗伊踩在对方受伤的小腿上的动作强制打断。

“哦，这样很痛吗？”

“你这个狗娘养的小畜……啊——！”

“如果你想要报仇的话，只要告诉我你们今晚的活动地点就可以了。也许你的兄弟们可以帮你报个仇，又或者他们也一样被我打趴下了那么也不会回来嘲笑你是被个未成年的小鬼给揍翻的。”

“……可恶……B-2，还有E-5。”

“你报了两个地点，还在不同区域。”

“是啊，随便挑一个，都会成为你的终点站的。”

“嗯……哼……不管怎么样，谢谢了。”罗伊无谓地挑了挑眉毛，最后往下巴上给了那个混混早就想给他的一拳，让他直接不再吭声了。

 

“我觉得两个地点里面也许只有一个是他们真正的活动场所，还有一个会是陷阱。”卡尔德在一边沉思道，“而且我很在意他说的去对付绿箭的话。”

“绿箭是他们的眼中钉，很正常啦。”罗伊甩了甩手，然后在PDA上标记出了那两个位置。

“不，如果按照先前海王和绿箭说好的，这只是个秘密侦察任务的话，他们不应该特别准备好人手去对付绿箭。”

罗伊停下了手上的活，惊讶地看向卡尔德，但是很快他就把讶异的神色隐藏了起来，又是习惯性地耸耸肩，“你说的有点道理。”

“这可能就是一个针对绿箭的陷阱。你认为他知道这个吗？又或者是，他知道了这件事，所以才禁止我们和他们一起出任务？”卡尔德一手摸着下巴，另一手环在身前，拖着另一只手的胳膊肘，一边思考一边说道。罗伊忍不住地觉得这个动作还真不适合一个14岁的少年。不过，他的分析却非常有道理。

“但是，海王和他两个人，我觉得这些小混混就算事先准备好了人手，也应付不了他们两个吧？”罗伊也跟着想了想，随后发现，似乎并不怎么需要担心，“你看，我们两个都能对付怎么一堆了。”

“……所以……有两个地点。这会把绿箭和海王两个人分散开来。而且，我们不能忘记，如果这里的军火商的交易对象，是海王的宿敌之一的话……”

“如果真是这样的话，那么，他们就更加需要我们的帮助了。”罗伊快速地打断了对方的话，把回收的几支箭放回箭袋里，“我们两个可不能分散行动，所以，先去比较接近的E-5地点。”

卡尔德听到罗伊这毫不拖泥带水的决定，稍微愣了愣。然后他正色道：“……我认为这一次，我们真的、非常、肯定地、需要一个计划了。而且不是‘闯进去——开打’的那种。”

“在路上想。”干脆地说完，罗伊就已经把一道绳索从窗口射到了对面的高楼，“这次我的推荐是‘潜入——随机应变’。”

“什……”第二次，在卡尔德想说任何话之前，罗伊跳出了窗口。

————

最后，亚特兰提斯少年无奈地叹了口气。不知道自己是习惯了还是怎么的，当然也不知道自己是不是应该习惯于此。

然而，他不是不能理解这样的心情。当他还不是海王的助手的时候，那一次遭遇到海王和OceanMaster的生死决斗时，他还不是什么都没想就拉着加斯冲了出去？然后几乎赔掉了自己和加斯两个人的命。

他以为自那件事以后，他已经改掉了行事鲁莽的性格了。但是现在看来，冲动这种东西，也许不是那么简单就能隐藏和无视的。尤其是，这一点居然这么容易就被罗伊看了出来……

再叹了一口气，这次是针对自己。

然后，卡尔德也翻出了窗子，跟着罗伊往E-5区域移动了过去。一边也不忘在脑中模拟起各种可能性和应对计划来。

————

TBC

 


	6. Chapter 6

当罗伊和卡尔德到达E-5区域附近的时候，那里不像是有什么活动迹象的样子。

这个区域主要由几排连体仓库以及厂房组成，的确是个适合进行走私活动的地方。但是现在它太过平静。

“你觉得我们是扑了个空吗？” 卡尔德压低身子，藏身在附近一座高楼楼顶的水泥护栏后面，罗伊正在他旁边用夜视仪查看着仓库附近的动静。

“不知道，外面就一两个普通的仓库门卫，看不到仓库内部。现在我也没有热源感知装置。下次必须让绿箭来升级一下装备了。”

“那么，有联系到绿箭吗？”

罗伊耸耸肩，然后拿起了PDA，“我从刚才起就一直在给绿箭的通讯器发送一些暗号，但是他完全没有回应。这可不是什么好迹象，尤其是对绿箭来说。”

“你能查到他的所在地点吗？”

“目前没这个功能。我会记下来的，下次升级装备的时候一起改进。不管绿箭他同意不同意。”

“那么现在看来……我们除了先潜进去再做打算以外，没有其他的办法？”

“早就跟你说了我提议的计划准没错。”弓箭手自负地哼了哼气。然后他转过头看向卡尔德，摆着严肃的脸色慢慢地说道：“记住，之后的行动，你必须一步不离地跟着我。我更加熟悉这里的地形和周围情况，不管这里面的情形到底是不是真的很危险，总之我的指示你都得听。没有异议吧？”

卡尔德摇了摇头，“没有。”

对这个干脆的回答，罗伊先是抬了抬眉毛，他本来还以为会得到一两句争辩——因为要是绿箭和他这么说，他肯定、至少、会在态度上跟绿箭杠上几句。但随后，他就放心地点了点头，毕竟对方不是自己。“那好，跟我来，我找到一条不错的潜入路线。”

 

说完，罗伊就从一座楼灵活地跳到了另一栋楼顶，绕到了他之前找到的一个摄像头的死角。卡尔德迅速地跟上。分别翻过围墙之后，他们两人一起隐藏到了厂房逃生梯的阴影当中。稍微看了看周围的形势，罗伊向上指了指，示意先爬到厂房屋顶上。卡尔德照做了。接着罗伊也爬了上去。

现在他们俩的视野好多了。罗伊之前看到的两个门卫的巡逻路线也清楚了。但面对着好几排仓库，和他们脚下的三层厂房，要做搜查还是有点麻烦的。

“我想可以先调查一些这栋厂房里面有多少人，以及内部有什么线索。然后再计较外面仓库的人手。”在罗伊沉默地做着打算的时候，卡尔德先开了口。

弓箭手同意地点头，接着抬起头往周围看了看，然后指了指前方一个破损的天窗，“从那里进去。”没有其他多余的废话，两个人迅速地从那潜入了工厂内部。

三层楼高的厂房顶部都是错综复杂的管道，金属的阶梯和铁网地板靠着四面内墙绕着工厂兜了个圈。中央则没有楼层隔板。一些说不出用途的车床，机器排放在中间，高处积着厚厚的灰尘。其他的空地上叠放着很多木箱，没有灰尘，一看就是被搬进来不久的。还有一些小型机械作业车停放在墙边，不知道是报废的还是可以运作的。总得来说，厂房内视线不佳，对于侦察的人来说倒是个优势。

又悄悄指了指布满在天花板的巨大管道，罗伊带着卡尔德移动到了一个视野较好的地方，可以从上方把工厂中央的情况一览无余。

“至少我们不算扑了个空。”罗伊看了看在地面上来回走动的几个人，说道。

“都是些谁？”

“那边那个穿着西装的黑发络腮胡，曾经是我和绿箭调查过的军火走私组织中的一员。但是后来他想办法逃脱了法律的制裁，现在又重操旧业了。还有他旁边的那个白头发红皮肤的大块头。绿箭也一直注意着那家伙的动静，虽然现在只是个小帮派的头头，但是他的野心可不小。”一边说，罗伊一边从PDA上调出了人物资料给卡尔德看了看。

“雅克布·罗伦斯。丹尼尔·布里克维尔。”卡尔德看着PDA上的资料，默念着那两个人的名字。

“后者在道上被叫做‘砖头’（Brick），因为他的力量和防御都不是正常人水平，要是交战起来，小心那个家伙。雅克布只是个普通人，看来这一次查到的情报足够把他送进监狱了。”罗伊简单地替卡尔德补充了一下要点，然后趴在的管道上，想从管道的缝隙之间把下面的情况看的更加清楚一点。

“有任何绿箭或者海王的迹象吗？”

“目前没看到。但是他们之中应该有一个会来调查这个地点。而且我觉得绿箭调查这里的可能性很高……嘘，下面好像在说什么……”

于是，卡尔德也学着罗伊的样子，稍稍趴下来一些，好听清楚下面传来的说话声。

 

“东西全都在这里了？”叫做雅克布的那个西装笔挺的人开了口，“那我们的合作伙伴呢？”

“他说他被绿箭耽搁了些时间，不过问题已经解决了。”他身边的一名随从模样的人回答他道。

而另一边的砖头，则有些惊讶，“什么？他解决了绿箭？”

同时，卡尔德也紧张地抬起头看了看旁边的罗伊，红发少年只是皱着眉头，肩膀绷紧着，但是没有动。

 

“他杀掉了他吗？”雅克布追问道。

“没有。”瓮声瓮气的低沉男声从工厂另一头入口传来。听上去声音就好像是从什么头盔里面传出来一般。

正好有一排机器挡住了两人的视线。他们没法看清来者何人。

“作为诱饵，他可以帮助我们抓到另外一条大鱼。所以他现在还得活着。”低沉的男生接着说明道。

罗伊稍稍松了口气，然后撑起身子，用口型对着卡尔德说了句，“换个地方。”卡尔德点点头，两人悄无声息地爬到了管道另一端。

现在他们看清楚了来人的面貌……确切的说，是面具，一个蝠鲼形状的黑色面具，两块巨大的红色镜片嵌在眼睛的位置。

“是黑蝠鲼。”卡尔德忍不住倒抽一口气。罗伊做了个稍安勿躁的动作，示意接着听他们的对话。

 

雅克布在听到黑蝠鲼的解释后，看上去不怎么安心。他嘟哝着夜长梦多之类的话，然后甩了甩手，“不管怎么说，没有绿箭来打扰我们那是最好了，而且你可务必确保事后就处理掉他，不然我们就不会再有第二次生意了！”

“我没有记错的话，失去了以前的交易渠道之后，除了我们，难道你还有其他的生意来源？”对方毫不掩饰讥讽的语气，“现在，我们要的货你们都准备好了？”

“……是……是的……当然。”雅各布讪讪地点头到，然后示意其他人把他身边的木箱撬开了一个，“你们老板要的大量半导体部件和晶体管，还有按照他给的图纸组装的零件。你们到底要搞什么东西。”

“这不是你应该关心的。”

“好吧，我只关心我想要的东西，我的军火呢？”

“在另一个接头点，我们的船已经开进来了，你可以通知你的人去接头了。”

“但是你之前说绿箭在和海王合作查我们，而你还没捉住海王！万一……”

“那就是为什么我还让绿箭活着的原因，海王不会轻举妄动。让你的人把这些货搬到那边的码头上。然后让你另一边的人去接你们的货。”

“好吧，好吧……你们把他关哪儿了？”

“这也不关你的事。”

“我只是想提醒你们，绿箭那个家伙，以前就很狡猾，好几次捉到他最后都被他逃脱了！谁晓得这次是不是又会这样！”

“不要觉得我的人和你们一样蠢。”

西装男无以言兑，于是只好叹了口气，给旁边的砖头使了个眼神，然后砖头拿起手机，联系在另一个地点准备接头的人员。之后就指示他手下的几个人和黑蝠鲼的手下一起把一箱箱的零件搬到工厂内的运输车上。

 

“我们得想办法找到绿箭，救出他。然后通知海王。还有阻止黑蝠鲼和他上司OceanMaster的计划，不管他们计划的是什么。”听完下面的对话后，卡尔德脸色凝重地抓着罗伊的手臂，压着嗓子用只有对方可以听见的声音一口气说出了他拟定的行动清单。

“同意，不过你别这么着急。问题得一个个解决。”罗伊拍了拍他的肩膀，然后一边安抚着他，一边从腰带里拿出一个小型窃听器，粘在了管道边上。

“你不担心绿箭吗？”

“……有……一点点。但是不准告诉绿箭。”罗伊一边调整窃听器的传输频率，一边不自在地说。

卡尔德脸上露出了不解的神情。然后罗伊叹了口气，“所以我这不是正在想办法吗？这边，过来一下。”他悄悄摸到一个电闸附近，指了指一些老旧的电路。

“你有什么计划？”卡尔德最后看了一眼下方的几个人，然后跟到了罗伊身边。

“首先，切断这里的照明设施，我想这个电闸肯定是不能用了，所以你得帮我把这里的线路搞短路一下。”

“但是黑蝠鲼的面具可以让他在黑暗当中视物，就像其他的亚特兰提斯人一样。”

“那样正合我意。你也记住，灯灭了之后，立刻闭上眼睛，等我给你信号的时候再睁开。”一边说，，他一边抽出一支绿色的箭来。

卡尔德抬起了眉毛，“那是绿箭的？你到底想做什么？”

“之后再解释，时间紧迫，先动手。”

因为罗伊的态度非常坚决，于是卡尔德虽然不知道他的具体计划，但是还是抛开了犹豫，照做了。

本来就老旧的电路，不需要施加多少电流，就短路了。工厂顶端的几盏电灯闪了几下后，一齐灭了。

 

“什么？”底下的人瞬间惊慌起来。属于雅克布的声音有些歇斯底里地叫了起来，“是绿箭！我告诉过你们应该先干掉他的！！”

“冷静。”黑蝠鲼的声音还是异常沉稳，“顶上，2点钟方向，有人。”

他的手下立刻按照他的指示端起了激光枪准备朝上方扫射，但是一支箭比他们的动作更快，呼啸着划破空气，笔直地超黑蝠鲼飞了过去。

黑蝠鲼一甩手，直接把那支箭拦了下来。但这是个错误的决定。

箭头的特殊材料在受到冲击后立刻产生了剧烈反应，释放出了强烈的光芒。

“该死，闪光弹……”黑蝠鲼啐了一口，但还是暂时被剥夺了视觉。他的头盔可以帮助他在黑暗中清晰的视物，同时也加大了闪光弹对他造成的伤害。他手下的人也一样。

至于另一方的人手，也许没他们受到的伤害严重，但是暂时也都变成了瞎子。

之后他们又听到几声箭矢的声音，似乎有几个人被击倒了。

“先隐蔽！”黑蝠鲼一声令下，众人暂时找各种身边的障碍物隐蔽在后面。砖头一把抓住歇斯底里的雅克布，藏身在一个大型机床的后面。

过了一阵，他们发现已经没有箭矢攻击过来了。等差不多能看清东西后，Brick先探出头来。仍然没有箭矢攻击过来。

“偷袭者已经跑了。而且……”他一边说，一边捡起了地上的绿色的箭枝，“是绿箭。”

“这是不可能的。”黑蝠鲼扶着头盔，从另一边的障碍物后面走了出来，仍然感到眼前都是光斑。

“你看看这只箭，除了绿箭我不知道还有谁会这么落伍。”

“我刚才看到有两个身影。”

“那一定是他的小跟班，你解决绿箭的时候没注意到他的小跟班吧？”雅克布立刻想起三个月前，他和其他一些军火商可是被星城的山寨动力二人组给逼得够呛，“也许是那小子帮绿箭逃脱了！”

黑蝠鲼沉吟了一下，然后按下了头盔旁的通信器，“β小队，汇报一下绿箭的情况……”

通讯器里面只听到一片杂音。

“你们的通讯系统还能运作吗？”他转头问了问手下，众人都摇了摇头。

“那是绿箭的常用的诡计，妨害电波。”

最后，黑蝠鲼默默地关掉了只有杂音的通讯器，指了指一个手下，“你，带两个人，去看看32号仓库。如果绿箭的确逃脱的话，看管的人必须受到惩罚。”

“是！”手下敬了个礼，虽然还是视线模糊，但是仍然指派了两个人跟上自己，扶着墙走出了厂房。

 

————

“绿箭被关在32号仓库。”

趁着闪光箭起作用的时候，罗伊把他手上持有的绿箭的箭矢都射出后，就拉着卡尔德从另一面天窗跳出了工厂，隐藏到了屋顶的一个角落里。刚才他安装的窃听器把黑蝠鲼的话收录的一清二楚。

“你猜到会有这个情况才拿了绿箭的箭过来？”卡尔德思考了一下前因后果，然后露出了佩服的神色。

“呃……其实只是……以防我自己的箭用完了而已。”罗伊尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，“不过现在看来很有效。”

“你就是在刚才那一瞬间想出这个办法的？”

“比起主动去找猎物的老窝来，当然是得让猎物带着你去找更加靠谱咯。”罗伊笑着耸了耸肩，“不过他们这么容易上当倒是帮了大忙了。”

卡尔德点了点头，“这真是太聪明了。”

“只是……随机应变而已。”罗伊不安地挠了挠几乎要和头发变成一个颜色的脸，咕哝着说道，“总之，先去找绿箭吧。”他收起窃听装置，开始往32号仓库的方向移动了过去。

 

————

因为前去查看情况的黑蝠鲼手下因为视觉还有些障碍，行动比较迟缓。所以罗伊和卡尔德在他们远离了工厂之后，事先放倒了那三个人。然后罗伊从他们的头盔里面摸出了通讯器的部件。

“这里的话，应该已经可以进行通讯了。”他把通讯器拿到嘴边，然后压着嗓子装出一派低沉的嗓音，按下了通讯键，“β小队，汇报绿箭的情况。“

“他没有什么动静，可能还昏迷着。发生了什么？”

“我们刚才受到了疑似绿箭的袭击，所以要确认他是否还被好好关押着。”

“什么？他绝对还在这里关押着。”

“那他的武器呢？”

“就在他的囚室外面，没有人动过。”

“你们现在的人员配备怎么样？”

“呃，3名在仓库外巡逻，包括我在内的两名在内部看守。绿箭绝对不可能逃脱的。”

“很好。那这里的事情我们会解决的，你们最好加强海岸边上的巡逻，也许海王会来救援他。”

“我会派2人去海岸边巡逻的。以上。”

“好的，通讯结束。”

罗伊关闭了通讯，然后彻底地把通讯器破坏掉。卡尔德只是看着他，从心底里面开始佩服面前这个少年睁眼说瞎话的本事。

“好了，少掉两个周边巡逻的人总比一个没少好。我们可以去拯救绿箭了。嗯，他这次欠我人情可欠大了。”红发少年自负地哼了口气。

“不过相对之前来说，他们的戒备也加强了。我们得小心一点。”

“三个对手，小Case而已。”

 

————

最后，正如罗伊所说的那样，三个看守被两人轻易地击倒了。

看守们倒地的声音引起了绿箭的注意。他想要回头看门外的情况，但是被五花大绑的情况下，这个举动不怎么成功。

然后是一番搜身的声音，接着是钥匙的声响，最后，门被打开了。他紧张的摒了一口气。但接着响起来的声音让他差点一口噗出来。

“你看看你，没了搭档就立马这个熊样了。”

——Speedy的扯高气傲毫不掩饰嘲讽态度的声音。

绿箭一时都不知道自己应该感激涕零还是羞愧无比了。

“Speedy……这种时候嘛，我可是更加期待一句充满担心和关切的‘绿箭~你没事吧~担心死我了~’之类的话的……”

“恶不恶心啊你。”罗伊嫌弃至极地皱起了脸。

“好吧，不开玩笑，你怎么会在这里？你不是应该……”话没说完，他感觉到有人从背后拿刀割断了绑住他双手的绳子，挣脱绳子后他回过头去，然后露出了半是惊讶半是绝望的神情，“哦……卡尔德，你好……天哪海王待会肯定要拿我去喂他养的鲨鱼了。”

卡尔德因为他的话不解地耸起眉毛。罗伊嗤鼻，让他别在意绿箭的废话。“在担心你的生死之前，你能不能先担心一下任务？”他拿起绿箭的武器，扔到他怀里。

狼狈地摆脱了一堆绳子后，绿箭背好了自己的箭袋和弓箭，撅起了嘴，“不特别说明的话，别人简直都会以为你是蝙蝠侠教出来的，这么冷酷无情。”

“好吧，改天我去问问蝙蝠侠那边还要不要搭档。”

“嘿——！你居然要抢一个十岁小孩的生意！？这不人道！！”

“呃……绿箭先生，你是不是应该先联系海王？”最后，卡尔德尴尬地打断了弓箭家二人组的斗嘴。

绿箭这才像想起要事一般，立刻打开了他的通讯器，“海王，这里是绿箭，我已经没事了。”

“绿箭？你怎么做到的？”海王惊讶的声音传过来，“黑蝠鲼怎么样了？”

“呃……说来话长，黑蝠鲼我们正要去处理。你先把你那边的军火交易搞定我们再来汇合吧。”

“……我们？你还和谁在一起？”

“啊…………呃……时间紧迫，之后再说！”没等海王回话，绿箭立刻就掐断了通讯。苦着一张脸，他对着两个少年摇着头，“也许这真的会是我最后一次任务了……之后你们就能看真人版大白鲨了。”

“得了，哪来这么多废话。”罗伊不屑地打断他。

“好吧。”做了个投降的手势后，绿箭摆出了严肃的面孔，“你们得给我一个事件经过简介。”

 

两名少年对看了一眼，然后罗伊抬了抬头，示意卡尔德来说明，于是亚特兰提斯少年尽可能简短地把事情的经过整理了出来。

“我们在进行义警旅行路线的时候，发现这里的军火商可能针对你制作了一个陷阱……”

“义警旅行路线？这什么……”绿箭不解地看向罗伊。

“闭嘴，听他说完。”罗伊只是粗鲁地打断了他。

“……于是我们打听出来了他们的交易地点，先跑到这个地方，发现黑蝠鲼和这里的军火商在做交易。交易物品是一些半导体和晶体部件。然后从他们的对话当中知道你被他们关在某个地方。罗伊用计策让他们以为你逃脱了，于是他们就找人来关押你的地方查看，我们就跟过来找到了你。但是另一边的交易还没有停止。我们现在应该立刻回去阻止他们。”

绿箭听完，摸了摸嘴唇上的胡须，然后笑着点了点头，“不得不说，你们两个真是太让我意外了。我简直想不出‘做的太好了’以外的夸奖了。”

“哼。”罗伊只是别过头，不屑地哼哼了一声，但是可以看到他的耳根有点发红。

而卡尔德则是腼腆地微笑着。

“然后，也就是说，现在黑蝠鲼还不知道你们两个人的存在。我想你们最好先隐蔽起来。”绿箭接着说了下去。但是这话立刻遭到了罗伊的激烈反对。

“嘿！我们刚刚救了你！现在你就又把我们当小鬼一样扔在旁边！？”

“不不不，Speedy，你误解我的意思了。我是说，既然黑蝠鲼不知道你们俩的存在，那么你们就有极大的优势。可以好好给他一个惊喜。”

于是，罗伊冷静了一些，但是依然没什么好气，“你的计划是什么？”

“我会现身到他们的交易地点，引起他们注意。你们则找准机会来随机应变？”

“这算是什么狗屁计划？”红发少年皱起眉头。

卡尔德不为人察觉地别过头悄悄叹了口气，尽管罗伊好像一直对绿箭充满了不满，但是在行事风格上来说，还真是有其师必有其徒呢……

 

“不过有一点要注意，黑蝠鲼的手下好像有些奇怪的武器，有些类似Count Vertigo那样的可以干扰平衡和感官的家伙。我就是被那些武器给掰倒的。”

“听上去像是声波武器。”

“这么说来……的确……而且你们刚才是发现他和这里的军火商交易了大量的半导体和晶体零件？这些也都可以用来制作声波武器。”

“那么我们可以先废了他们的声波武器再想办法干掉他们。”

“等一等。”卡尔德突然打断了他们，“如果按照海王的说法，Ocean Master和地面上的军火商进行交易，就是为了他的一些不可告人的计划的话。也许我们应该查一查这批零件到底会被运到哪里去，以及是做什么用途的。比如让这批货被运出去，但是我们得在货上安好追踪器。”

绿箭瞪大了眼睛看着面前的亚特兰提斯少年，然后拍了拍身边搭档的肩膀，“Speedy你看看人家是多么的深思熟虑……哎哟，你干嘛踩我！”

“你·忘·记·刚·才·是·谁·拯·救·了·你·的·绿·屁·股·了·吗·？”罗伊一边碾压着身边绿箭的脚掌，一边咬牙切齿地说道。

卡尔德闭上了嘴，尴尬地看着面前的红绿两人组，不知道自己是应该再次打断他们的好，还是任由他们互相磨叽的好。

幸好罗伊似乎没有和绿箭多废话的打算，他径直朝卡尔德走了过来，一把拉住他的胳膊，“我们走。”

“去哪？”

“刚才的工厂，给黑蝠鲼一个惊喜。”红发少年皱着脸说，然后回过头瞪了瞪绿箭，“别指望你下次出事会再有人来救你！”

“呃……但是我们的计划呢……？”卡尔德被罗伊拖动了几步，但还是犹豫地问道。

“随机应变！”

卡尔德眨了眨眼，不知道为什么，在罗伊说出这个词之前，他大致就猜到了这个回答了。

也许他真的是已经习惯了吧。

“顺带一提，你说的在他们货物上按通信器这一点。刚才趁乱的时候我已经按好了。”

“什么？！”

“我们只要一门心思抓住那几个坏蛋就可以了——”

“……真厉害。”

“这算什么。一直要照顾绿箭这样的英雄，总得能干点。”

“哦……”

被孤零零抛下一个人，而且还被冷嘲热讽了一顿的绿箭，则是一脸的“儿大不中留，有了媳妇忘了娘”的失落神色。最后还是摇了摇头，整顿了下精神，跟上了那两名少年。

 

————

TBC

————

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：
> 
> 加快了这一章的节奏，希望不要写的太流水账了。
> 
> 其中去掉了一些卡尔德和罗伊互相的心理描写，因为之前花了许多笔墨了，现在则是要在行动中互相了解了。
> 
> 大致上我是这么个思路。
> 
> 卡尔德的性格，的确内在的本性是偏冲动的，但是他一直在用理性克制自己的冲动，强迫让自己先思考后行动，但是深思熟虑的副作用是会变的较为优柔寡断。
> 
> 而罗伊的性格，则是更加注重行动，就好像多次提到的那个“随机应变”一样，他也很擅长随机应变，这在他单人执行任务的时候都特别能体现。但是对于长远的思考，可能就不是那么充足。
> 
> 这样一来呢，两个人其实就会变的异常合拍，能够互相补足对方的缺点。比如罗伊会听取卡尔德的想法之后立刻做出行动，而且运用自己的灵活反应解决问题，而卡尔德的思考方式则能帮助他发现一些难以发现的盲点，以及提高警惕，对于一个任务的长远计划更加有帮助。
> 
> 而且还有一点就是，罗伊很讨厌别人对他指手画脚的态度，逆反心理特别严重。而卡尔德的温和态度恰好就避免了这点。而卡尔德这种总是把个人放在最后一位的自我牺牲倾向，和罗伊这个虽然态度差但是其实很会照顾人的性格组合起来也非常搭调。
> 
> 我个人是觉得，这样的互相合作模式其实往往会比导师带着学生的这种模式有更加快速的成长。真是希望这两个人能够再多一点的合作，不管是同人中还是原作里面（主要是原作里面）。
> 
> 由此引申过这样一个想法，其实是在动笔写这篇东西不久之前，就是那时候打赌说第十集要是虐那就一定要写AU的时候，当时就想过一个，假如s1e1的时候，卡尔德没有留在正义大厅里，而是和罗伊一起离开了，之后开始两人组的行动那样的AU。感觉上很带感而且可以接着这一篇结束之后写下去，因为这两个人一起的时候是这么合拍。而且这么能互相照应。官方做不到的事情，至少让我AU同人来做一下吧。
> 
> 如果顺利把这篇给写完了，上面的那个假设我就去开坑。（又……）
> 
> 不过这一篇本来预计5章结束的文也突然就爆字数……真是……世事难预料啊……
> 
> 总之，后面还有一点点剧情（吧？）。先用力写完这篇再说吧。


	7. Chapter 7

“先生，这是最后一批货了。”一个打下手的人把最后一个木箱搬上运输车后，走到他老板面前汇报道。

“先等等。”雅克布做了个停下的手势，示意那辆运输车不要开。

黑蝠鲼回过头看了看他，“你在等什么？”

“我必须确认我另一边的人已经拿到了我要的货！”西装男自从遭到了‘绿箭’的偷袭之后，就一直有些歇斯底里。

黑蝠鲼安排了他的人搜索和巡逻整栋工厂，但是连绿箭的影子都没看到。他派去询问绿箭的关押状况的人也一去不回。然后让剩下的人手继续他们的交易。

通讯情况依然不佳，他们无法联络到另一边的交易场所。虽然那个并不是黑蝠鲼需要担心的，但这显然让雅克布的神经加大了一层压力。

“还有绿箭！如果他没被解决，那么就算这次交易成功，他也肯定会事后找来把我整个老窝给端了的！！在解决了他之前你不能就这么拿着我的货走人！”

“冷静一点，雅克布·罗伦斯。”黑蝠鲼摆了摆手，“我们当然会摆平绿箭，还有海王。而在这里浪费时间对此毫无帮助。”

“那要是他之后找上我怎么办？”

“那倒是省去我们找他的时间了。”他耸了耸肩，丝毫不关心对方的担忧。

而怎么说毕竟也是个黑道商人的雅克布，却不能接受这样的回答。

“听着，黑蝠鲼。我不管你家老板是不是真的海洋霸主，而你作为他的一个跑腿的，更加不该用这个态度和我说话。”

黑蝠鲼微微侧过头，双手好整以暇地交叉在了胸前，“真有趣。以及，就像我刚才说的，OceanMaster并不是在和你们做生意，是你们有求于我们，而我们则收取一些货物作为报酬。如果你们连提供这些货物的能力也没有的话，那么你们对我们来说就连跑腿的都不如，什么都不是。”

“你真以为我们走投无路，还蠢到相信你们吗？”雅克布声音尖锐地笑了笑，“如果我没拿到我的货的话，你当然也不会拿到你的货。不仅仅是现在的这一批。你刚才运上去的那些，也都会全报废掉。”

“那么，我想我们只需要再寻找一个供货商。不是什么大不了的事情。”黑色的肩甲轻轻动了动，看上去像是黑蝠鲼在耸肩，“但是耽误的时间，就得由你来偿还了。”

在他说完的一刹那，他的肩甲豁开一道口，两支小型的导弹发射器对准了笑容僵在了脸上的商人。

砖头最先反应过来，立刻挡到了商人面前。“你那两支小导弹可伤不到我，鱼脑袋。”

黑蝠鲼的手下和雅克布的手下们也都紧张了起来。端着武器不知如何是好。

接着黑蝠鲼再次开口了，还是那个不紧不慢的语气，“放松些，这两支导弹不是送给你的。”

 

被激活并发射出去的两只微型导弹直接越过了砖头的头顶，朝着斜上方的阴暗角落飞了过去。

然后两支箭从黑暗中射出，分别在空中击落了两枚微型导弹。两团火花在空中爆开。

 

躲在暗处的绿箭暗咒了一声，借着烟雾的掩护，他从原先的所在位置移动起来。

本来在想着等他们两方人狗咬狗的时候来个浑水摸鱼的，没想到黑蝠鲼这么快就发现了他的藏身之处。

也许他的头盔有红外线夜视的功能？或者有热成像技术？

 

不过不管怎么样，这场小爆炸给他争取了一些时间。

“是绿箭！干掉他！这次我要亲眼看着他断气！”

下方的雅克布歇斯底里的声音非常完美地暴露了他的位置。

他一边移动，一边又射出了几支箭。箭头勾着雅克布的高价西装把他钉在了身边的木墙上。但是射到砖头身上的箭却都很戏剧性地弹开了。

没空给他感叹，几道红色激光就穿过烟雾朝他刚才所在的地方射了过来。绿箭一个翻滚躲了过去。

“看来我犯了个愚蠢的错误。刚才在这里的两只小老鼠都不是你。他们诱使我说出了你的所在再把你救出来了，对吗？”黑蝠鲼一边说，一边继续用头盔眼部的激光追击着绿箭，“不得不说，非常聪明。”

绿箭咂了咂舌，没有回话。他只是一味地躲闪着，时不时抓住空隙回击一箭。

倒是星城本地的黑帮们感到了奇怪。“绿箭只有一个跟班，哪里来第二个人？”

“我不知道，也没兴趣知道。但是只要他们出现，我不介意一起收拾了。”黑蝠鲼轻巧地耸耸肩，然后抬手示意手下准备武器，“我有点厌倦猫捉耗子的游戏了，用我们的新玩具把他弄下来。”

“切！明明是条鱼，干嘛说自己是猫啊！？”绿箭终于还是忍不住吐了句槽，然后射中了两个举起声波武器的歹徒的手腕。但是他没法同时对付不同方向的好几个端着声波武器的人——

  
————

在工厂楼顶的水箱上，两个少年透过罗伊之前安装的窃听器听着工厂内一片混乱的情况。

罗伊摇了摇头，“坏消息，看来我们的小计谋被识破了。黑蝠鲼带着这么蠢个面具居然这么聪明是不是有些不科学？”

卡尔德叹了口气，“你还没见过Ocean Master的面具呢……”接着他意识到这不是重点，于是干咳了一声，“那么，接下来怎么办？”

“既然不能偷偷潜进去给他们个惊喜了……那么就——”罗伊的嘴咧开一个坏笑。

“……明目张胆地闯进去然后大闹一番？”卡尔德侧过头，一边怀疑地盯着对方的脸，一边补全了对方的话。

“正确！那么，这次是你自己也这么想的，还是你会一些亚特兰提斯读心魔法？”

“都不是，只是随便猜猜。”卡尔德无力的笑笑，对于自己怎么就这么会猜罗伊的心思这事都不想多解释了。

“好吧。”罗伊站直了身体，检查了一下安置在水箱四个支脚上的小型塑料炸药——从绿箭的装备里面拿来的，又看了看周围屋顶材料的强度，示意卡尔德后退到安全距离。接着他对着通讯器说了声“GA，小心骤雨。”然后按下了遥控起爆装置的按钮。

起先是爆炸的巨响，然后是让人肠子都要挂起来的天花板被压迫弯曲的吱呀声，最后是轰然一下，整个水箱从楼顶掉了下来。接着，水箱内的水立刻汹涌泛滥出来，几个正准备用声波武器对付绿箭的歹徒直接被水冲撞到一些障碍物上，昏迷了过去。

“干的太好了，Speedy。而且，别担心，我穿了雨衣。”站在非常安全的高处的绿箭扯了扯兜帽前沿，然后又举起弓箭收拾了几个没有被水流冲倒但是也一下慌了神的歹徒。

黑蝠鲼看着这瞬间的局势逆转，还是很沉得住气。

“非常……令人印象深刻。”他微微抬了抬头，不是特别有诚意地说道，“不过也到此为止了。”

说完，他面具上的红色镜片发出亮光，高能集束光线朝水箱掉下来的口子射了过去。

两道身影从两边散开。而天花板上不断掉落的石灰和碎石块替他们做了绝佳掩护。而绿箭也趁机找到了黑蝠鲼的破绽，犀利的箭矢相继朝一身黑甲的罪犯飞去。于是黑蝠鲼只好放弃追击另外两人的打算，和绿箭缠斗了起来。

趁着这混乱的当口，砖头扯掉了钉在雅克布西装上的箭头。“现在咱们还是别计较那些货了，让黑蝠鲼和绿箭拖一些时间我们先撤比较好。”

“好吧……好吧。”惊魂未定的黑道商人点点头，“损失一点总比被关进监狱的好。”

“那，为什么不鱼和熊掌兼得呢？”一身红衣的少年跳落在他们两人面前，抬起头朝着他们恶劣地笑了笑，“我是说……既接受这个损失，又去监狱里面蹲一辈子。都不用纠结了，多好？”

“我现在纠结的是先打断你每一个骨头。还是直接揍扁你。”砖头抬起了拳头，用力照着少年的门面就挥了过去。Speedy一个后空翻躲过了他的拳头。顺便还往对方下巴上回击了一支钝性箭头的弓箭。

但是收效甚微。一般来说这都能让一个成年人昏倒，或者至少无法反应好几秒时间的。

“你真的以为这些玩具箭头可以摆平我吗？”一边嘲笑着，砖头一边连续挥拳。每次都险险地擦过罗伊的身边，然后摧毁了其他在他的拳头路径上的障碍物，比如水泥地面，比如金属管道，比如成堆的木箱。

“不。”罗伊翻身跳上了一个机床，“我只是让你远离你的老板，方便我们把他抓起来。”然后他抬起头，越过砖头的头顶向后面喊了一声，“没错，Aqualad。就把他挂在那里就行了。”

砖头惊讶的回过头，然后发现一条柏油桶一样粗的蟒蛇——由水形成的！——缠在他老板的身子上，还捂住了他的嘴不让他发出求救，正在把他往高处举起，最后灵巧地将他的西装领子钩在了天花板上断裂的钢筋上。悬空挂在了超人才有办法救他的位置。

“你们这两个狗娘养的小混蛋！！”怒吼一声后，砖头捏紧拳头想往罗伊的所在砸去。但是挂好了雅克布的水流蟒蛇像是找到了新的目标一样直接朝砖头庞大的身躯冲了过去。

正如罗伊之前说的，砖头的强悍体魄的确是个麻烦，如此巨大的水流冲击也仅仅是让他后退了几步，并没有失去平衡倒地。但是这些阻碍对罗伊来说足够了。

 

或者说，他在等待的就是这么个时机。

 

从后背的箭袋里面抽出一支他保留到现在的箭架上弓箭，瞄准的是砖头的脚边。

箭矢在碰撞上地面的时候，压缩在箭头的特殊容器里的液氮流出，瞬间冻结了砖头周围所有的水。不一会儿，砖头就面目狰狞地被冻在了冰柱里面。

随后，卡尔德手臂上的纹身暗了下去。再冰冻到他手上之前，让还未冻结的水流重新洒回地面。他站在三层楼高的空中走道上向下看了看，身边是他之前击倒的几个黑蝠鲼的手下。随后他借着管道和其他的走道或者障碍物一路跳了下来。罗伊抬着头，看着他降落到面前后，对着他会心地笑了一笑。“干的漂亮。”

卡尔德也回以微笑，“你也是。”

 

————

 

在另一边和绿箭纠缠的黑蝠鲼自然也注意到了刚才的动静。

一开始他惊讶于绿箭的另一个神秘帮手居然是个亚特兰提斯人，而且会一定程度的亚特兰提斯魔法。但在听到一声“Aqualad”后，他顿时愣住了。

当然，惊讶并没有占据他全部的注意力，他毕竟还处在和绿箭的战斗当中。不过他还是在缠斗的空档往工厂另一边撇了几眼。

他知道，海王在不久前也有了他的助手——Aqualad。在一次和Ocean Master的殊死搏斗中，他被2个亚特兰提斯少年所救，后来其中的一个成为了他的助手。

这本来是件稀松平常的事情，多一个亚特兰提斯少年帮手，或者少一个，对他们来说都没什么改变。直到Ocean Master将关于那名少年的图片和个人资料传给他后。

他记得他直接砸碎了一个他非常喜欢的陶瓷盘子。

并不是说他有多重视这个和Sha'lain'a的孩子，和他的野心和自我实现相比起来，孩子和女人根本无足轻重。

但是海王是知道的，Calvin Durham——那个原先从属于他的叛徒——并不是卡尔德的亲生父亲。海王也知道谁才是他助手的生父。但即使如此，他还是让卡尔德成为自己的助手，从事着那些所谓的正义行动。

这究竟是一种讽刺和侮辱，还是一种挑衅，又或者他觉得Calvin那个叛徒和Sha'lain'a那个天真的女人真把那孩子灌输成一个满脑子正义的蠢货了？

不管是哪一种假设，都可以是他黑蝠鲼发怒的理由。

 

那两个孩子，他的孩子和绿箭的跟班小鬼，解决了烦人的黑道商人和那个巨汉。

必须承认的是，他们还挺有本事的。他可以看出卡尔德有着极佳的战斗天赋，不管是头脑还是身体，轻易地击倒了他那些训练有素的手下，然后再协助了绿箭的助手困住了他的交易对象。看来在魔法方面的造诣，就他这个年龄来说也不赖。

总的来说……这孩子跟了海王是个浪费——极大的浪费！

这让黑蝠鲼又多了一条憎恶海王的理由。

 

现在，黑蝠鲼大部分的手下都无法战斗了，局面变成了三对一。罗伊和卡尔德站到了绿箭的身边。

“好了，现在都结束了，黑蝠鲼。你没机会了。”绿箭架起弓箭，指着面前的罪犯，语气轻松的说道。

但是黑蝠鲼直接无视了他，只是把视线集中在了卡尔德身上。

“Aqualad，我想你的名字既然也是Aqua开头，那你不应该跟着海王吗？”他突然以讥讽的语气开了口，“难道说你和海王拆伙了？然后跟了这个…………哼，绿箭？”

“不是。”卡尔德皱着眉摇摇头。

“Aqualad只是和我们临时组合，你可别在海王面前乱造谣啊我说！”绿箭突然慌张了起来，把海王的助手牵扯到这场麻烦里面来已经够糟了，如果还传出什么Aqualad跟了绿箭当助手之类的谣言……海王也许连让鲨鱼一口咬死他的痛快都不给，而是换成让食人鲳来慢慢地啃死他了。

“确切的说，Aqualad是和我临时组合。”罗伊斜着眼看了看绿箭，“也许我应该考虑之后独立了和他组个正式组合。”

“什么？Speedy你怎么可以！？”绿箭立刻着急地回过了头看着自己的搭档。

对此，罗伊只是在眼罩后翻了翻白眼，“开玩笑的！拜托，你的幽默感落在那个仓库里了吗？”

“咳咳……我想现在不是适合开玩笑的时候。我们最好先把黑蝠鲼制服了再……”唯一严肃对待目前状况的卡尔德制止了弓箭家两个人的对话。

黑蝠鲼轻轻摇了摇头，打断了他的话。“没门。”

话音未落，红色的激光先发射了出去。绿箭和Speedy也很快地反应过来，两道弓箭离弦。

两支箭命中在黑蝠鲼的盔甲，制造了两道裂痕。黑蝠鲼失去平衡向后踉跄了几步。但是并无大碍。

激光的目标不是三个英雄中的任何人，而是他们身后被冰封的砖头。借助激光的热量，本来就在冰块中挣扎的砖头这下终于挣脱了冰层的束缚。怒吼着朝三人冲了过来。

“该死！”绿箭立刻转身射出了几支小型爆破箭，那稍微阻挡了砖头一小会。两名少年也一齐回头戒备着砖头，然后又猛然意识到黑蝠鲼现在没人看着。

等他们把视线放回那人身上时，他已经将肩甲内剩余的两枚导弹也朝他们头上尚且完好的一部分屋顶发射出去了。罗伊只来得及打下一枚导弹，另一枚则击中了本已不稳固的天花板，巨大的爆炸震断了连接的钢筋，让整块水泥天花板轰然砸下。

“小心！”三个人几乎同时对着另外两人喊出了这话，不过绿箭最先扔下了弓箭，一个飞扑同时扑倒了两个少年，尽量地用身体护住了他们两个。

随后，砸落在他们所在位置的石块扬起了一阵巨大的灰尘。

 

————

  
绿箭闭着眼睛，全身紧绷着，准备迎接背部的冲击。但是几秒钟后。他有些疑惑的歪过头，眼睛还是没睁开。

“这好像……没我想象的那么痛？”

“废话！！又没砸你身上！”罗伊没什么好气，但是显示着他安然无恙的声音让绿箭睁开了眼睛。

然后他看到卡尔德手臂上闪着耀眼光芒的纹身，亚特兰提斯少年皱着眉头，单举着一只手。在他的控制下，地上哗哗流淌的水在他们上方形成了一个防护罩，所以水泥块完全没砸到他们身上。

“快让开。”罗伊又推了推绿箭肩膀。于是绿箭立刻侧身，好让卡尔德爬起来，举起另一只手一起施力。

汗水留下卡尔德的脸颊，然后纹身又骤然亮了一下，他大喝一声，一口气推开了压在防护罩上的石块，然后好像用尽了力气一般瘫软了下来。罗伊立刻扶住了他的身体。绿箭借了罗伊的弓箭，警戒着周围。

 

不知道算是幸运还是不幸，趁着刚才的混乱，黑蝠鲼和砖头都逃走了。只有雅克布还被挂在楼顶的钢筋上，不晓得是昏过去了还是怎么着。

确认周围没有异状后，绿箭也把注意力放回卡尔德身上。

“卡尔德，你没事吧？”他蹲到了少年身边，问道。

亚特兰提斯少年只是虚弱的摇摇头，“没事，只是过度使用魔法就会这样。很快就会恢复的。”

 

两名弓箭手都松了口气。然后绿箭突然大笑着把两个孩子都搂进了怀里，“你刚刚救了咱们两个的命！而你们两个的话，今晚加起来救了我两次！”

“嘿，算上刚才炸水箱给你解围的那次！3次！”罗伊皱着眉头，不舒服地在绿箭怀里挣扎着。

“好吧，3次！欠你们3次。”

“不过，绿箭先生，你刚才也是奋不顾身地想要救我们吧？我想这应该可以抵消一次？”卡尔德倒没有在他怀里挣扎，只是有些无奈，但是依然很开心地微笑着，然后这么说道。

罗伊立刻用一脸“你疯了吗”的眼神看向他，然后又看回绿箭，“总之，你欠我们很多！而且，这次事情以后，你绝不能再以危险做借口把我排除在任务之外了！”

“你是对的！我绝不会了。”绿箭一口就答应了。

于是罗伊一下子哑口无言了，他本来还预计奥利会再跟他找些什么借口，正准备多和他扯一会皮呢。

然后他听到旁边的卡尔德的轻笑声，他皱起眉头把视线扫向对方，发现亚特兰提斯少年虽然一脸的尘土，但是淡绿色的眼睛却因此显得更加有神采了。那双带着笑意的眼眸看着他，然后一直保持着微笑的嘴张了开来，“那真是太好了，恭喜你，罗伊。”

这一下，罗伊已经不是哑口无言了，而是突然发现自己的声带好像消失了一般。

过了2秒钟左右，大概连绿箭也觉得不对劲了，于是松开了拥抱着他们的双手，身子往后让了让，好看清罗伊什么状况。红发少年这才不自然的干咳两声，把头扭向另一个方向，无意识地用手背抹了抹脸，结果把脸上的尘土摸得更加乱七八糟了。但他很庆幸这些泥灰正好掩盖掉了他脸上的红晕。

“咳咳，不光是我，也得让海王知道，他的搭档可不是什么省油的灯。他应该对卡尔德更加有信心，而不是绿箭一说危险就丢下他了！”

“我会铭记在心。”海王严肃的声音突然从罗伊的后上方传来，“不过，我是不是错过了什么事情？”

绿箭的身子明显僵硬了一下，卡尔德立刻回过身子，一脸兴奋地看向海王。“吾王，你也没事！”

“对，没事。而且那边的军火交易已经被阻止了，现在星城的警方已经接手那边现场了。所以我立刻赶了过来。”他点点头，但是脸上毫无笑意。他打量着灰头土脸的三个人，视线从奥利脸上狠狠扫过，然后在罗伊脸上停留片刻，再仔细地看了看卡尔德，最后又回到奥利脸上。

“也许我是错过了非常多的事情。”他的眉头渐渐皱了起来，“比如首先，为什么本来应该在星城游览的我的助手和你的助手现在在这里。”

“呃……他们是恰巧路过的哦……”

海王的一个眼神让绿箭停止了油嘴滑舌。

“先回据点，再给我好好地解释！。”

 

——————

TBC

 


	8. Chapter 8

——星城某处仓库，正义联盟的Zeta传送仪之一。

“你们三个差点被活埋！？”海王响亮的声音打断了绿箭的事情经过阐述。一脸的想要抓个什么东西往绿箭头上砸过去的样子。

奥利因此瑟缩了一下。而他身边随意地坐在一个木箱上晃着脚的Speedy则抬起了头，没什么好气地说道，“放松些，海王。卡尔德救了我们。所以我们现在不都好好地站在你面前吗？”

而被提及的卡尔德，则因为他对海王的态度而有些不安。不过最后，他决定还是把话题集中在任务本身上。“但是我们还是让黑蝠鲼逃跑了。抱歉，吾王。”

“可我已经在他们的货物上安了发信器了。绿箭的PDA上已经可以看到他们的所在地点了不是吗？要去捉他们还不是轻而易举的事情？他有什么好生气的？”这话罗伊是对着卡尔德说的。但是海王一边听，一边把眉间的皱痕摺得更加深了。于是绿箭立刻按住了他搭档的肩膀，制止他继续刺激海王濒临爆发的神经。

和下午的时候在绿箭家里一样，海王又是一脸严肃地盯着Speedy，张了3次嘴，没说出话来。随后，他叹了口气，这一次总算是找到想说的话了。“关于发信器的事情，我很感谢你，Speedy。”说话的时候，海王的嘴角依然向下弯着，“但是对于其他的事情，我想你需要更加……深思熟虑一些。”他花了将近5秒钟总算找到了一个不那么冒犯的说法。

对此，罗伊抬起了一边的眉毛。不过奥利在他开口之前立刻抢了话头。“会的，他当然会的！”

“我会吗？”罗伊皱着眉头白了他导师一眼，然后动了动肩膀——都快被绿箭抓痛了。

“你要是冒犯海王会让卡尔德很难做人。”奥利压低着嗓子用只有罗伊能听见的音量说了一句。

“……好吧，我会的……”翻了翻白眼，罗伊无力的投降，接着又扯高气傲地说，“至于发信器，不必客气。”

绿箭一手捂住了额头，痛苦地哼哼了一声。所幸的是海王并没有太过在意，他只是对着绿箭摆出了极其不满的面孔，“今天已经太晚了。我要带卡尔德回去了。”

“这么快？那关于之后的任务要怎么安排？”

“我明天在联盟基地里再和你仔细地讨论这个问题。包括任务和其·他·的·所有事项。”

“哦，伙计……你不是认真的吧……”听到海王强调的重音，绿箭无力地垂下了肩膀。

“卡尔德，和绿箭还有Speedy道别吧。”没有回应奥利的话，海王直接走到了卡尔德身边，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。

卡尔德抬头看了看海王，然后又转过头，面对着绿箭和Speedy。

罗伊已经从木箱上跳了下来，不自在地站直了身体。

“今晚的游览对我来说，真是毕生难忘。我过的非常开心，谢谢你，Speedy。”亚特兰提斯少年微笑着看着对方说道

“不用谢我，我也玩的相当开心。”对此，罗伊只是无所谓的甩甩手，然后走近了一点，向卡尔德伸出了手，“我很期待下次再和你一起合作。”

卡尔德盯着罗伊的手愣了愣，“我记得你说这是见面时才会用的礼节？”

“那是……”罗伊垂着肩看了看天花板，绿箭在旁边的轻笑声让他恨不得转身给他一脚，“这个礼节可以应用在道别，表示感谢，友好等各个场合。总之……伸手啦！”

卡尔德立刻照办地伸出手。罗伊一把握住，上下晃了晃，然后准备松开手。但是他发现卡尔德并没有松手。他先是盯着他们两个握在一起的手掌，然后抬起头，微笑着说：“和你一起执行任务真的很愉快。我也期待这下一次的合作。”

“恩！”罗伊点点头，再用力地握了握对方的手，然后两人才分了开来。

“绿箭先生，这次能和你一起行动我也觉得非常荣幸。”接着亚特兰提斯少年又抬起头，对着旁边的绿箭感谢道。

“哦，太好了，我还以为我彻底被遗忘了呢。”绿箭呵呵笑着开玩笑道。但是卡尔德当真了，所以局促不安了起来。

然后绿箭就迎来了两道谴责的目光，所以他立刻摆手解释起来，“开玩笑，开玩笑的。我还没感谢你救了我们的事情呢，下次来星城我一定好好地带你们出去兜一圈，我可是有好多娱乐场所的高级会员资格……”——谴责的目光带上了杀意，“我是说……游乐场所，不是娱乐场所。比如游乐园可以不用排队的特别会员卡之类的……下次没任务的时候去！”

卡尔德尴尬地点点头。然后在海王的示意下走到了Zeta传送器的扫描仪前。

“再见。”

“后会有期。”

<0-6-Aquaman，临时授权，A-0-2-Aqualad>

Zeta传送仪的机械音响起，海王和卡尔德最后向绿箭还有罗伊挥了挥手，然后被传送仪的白光覆盖，消失了。

等光芒又暗了下来之后，绿箭好像彻底松了口气似得靠到了背后的货架上。罗伊则还是看着已经暗下来的传送仪通道。

“呼……我真不能相信我居然现在还好好的站在地上，而不是在鲨鱼肚子里面……”绿箭一边说一边夸张地抹着额头的冷汗。

罗伊回过头看着他，然后冷笑了一声，“也许天黑的时候还是别在水边走的好。”

“你说的就好像以前有一部水怪的恐怖片一样……不过话说回来，还不是你带着卡尔德乱跑的关系！”

“我们没乱跑那你现在说不定已经和水怪作伴了。”

“好吧好吧……我预感你今后的一年都会成天提这一茬。”

“我倒是预感我以后会有很多其他的茬可以提。你说的，以后都不会把我排除在任务外的，我有足够多的机会来拯救你的绿屁股。”

“好啦——知道啦——！现在咱们可以回家了吧？你把车停哪儿了？”

“还在观光塔下面的停车场里。”

“……观光塔，呵？你其实是想不出怎么带卡尔德玩儿才跑去揍坏蛋的吧？”

“……闭嘴。”

“哈哈哈，年轻人，你还是需要你亲爱的导师教教你怎么带人出去玩儿啊……”绿箭带着一脸贼笑勾住了罗伊的肩膀，理所当然地被嫌弃地推开了。然后他发现罗伊的帽子上少了些什么，“等等，你帽子上的羽毛不见了。”

罗伊摘下了帽子看了看，果然少掉了那根红色羽毛。他耸了耸肩，“也许掉在刚才的工厂里面了，毕竟那么大一场动静。不过有什么关系，反正有备用的。”说完又把帽子甩到了头上。

他隐约觉得自己好像忘记了什么事情。不过，既然都忘记了，那应该也不是什么很重要的事情吧。反正今晚的任务基本都算完成了。他之前用窃听器录下的对话和现场的一些证据足够证明雅克布的走私军火罪行了。其他的……应该没有什么值得他担心的事情了。

——————

回到海底之后，卡尔德的第一感觉居然是陌生。

他只是离开了一天都不到而已。

他稍微花了一小会适应浮在水中的姿势，然后游泳跟上了海王。他能够感觉到海王从刚才起就不怎么高兴，即使现在回到了海底，他也还板着脸。不知道应该如何开口，于是卡尔德只好沉默地跟在他身后。

最后，是海王先忍不住叹了口气，“玩得很愉快，是吗，卡尔德？”

卡尔德犹豫了一下，然后点头。

“我很高兴你第一次去地上的行动是个愉快的回忆，真的。但是……我必须也让你知道，这和我料想的愉快回忆有点差别。”

“我很抱歉……”

“不不，你别道歉。我知道这肯定不是你的主意。”

“不是我的主意，但却是我的决定。”卡尔德停了下来，稍稍挺了挺背，接着说道，“比起普通的游玩来，我的确更加倾向于参与到任务当中。我有想过要先通知你……但是我们没法联系到你们。”最后的话他说了个小谎，因为不想一味把责任都推卸到罗伊身上。

“我和绿箭觉得这次任务太危险所以不让你们参与，而你们这样毫无疑问是在违反命令。”

“……我很抱歉……”

“绿箭家的小鬼这么胡闹也就算了，因为绿箭这个人也总是乱来。但是我以为你至少可以阻止他乱来。”

“我……发现有一场针对您和绿箭的阴谋，于是……也就没想太多了……”卡尔德低下头，声音渐渐低了下去。

周围沉寂了一会儿后，卡尔德感到海王又游回了自己面前，然后一手搭住了他的肩膀，对着他无奈地笑了笑，“我该说什么呢……这又不是第一次了？”

卡尔德抬起头，有些不解地看着海王。

“第一次的时候，你救了我。如果当时你想得太多的话，也许我现在都不会在这里和你对话了。”

“……那是……”

“而这一次，你又救了绿箭。而且某种程度也是替我解了围。也许弓箭小子说得对，我应该对你寄予更多的信任。”

“……罗伊他……”卡尔德嘴角翘了起来，刚想说些什么。

但是海王举起一只手阻止了他，“但是我对他的其他方面并不认同。包括他的傲慢的态度和对导师的那种反抗情绪以及违反命令的倾向——完全不能认同。我最担心的事情，除了你在这次任务中出什么意外以外，就是担心他对你有一些……怎么说呢……坏影响。”

卡尔德为难地皱起了眉头，“……恕我冒犯，吾王。但是我觉得你只是看到了罗伊的一些表面，并不了解他的内在。”

海王抬起了一边的眉毛表示怀疑，然后觉得好玩似的笑了起来，“你是说，你用这半天的相处，就已经了解了那个弓箭小子的内在了？”

这一句话倒是把卡尔德堵的够呛。他红着脸，手忙脚乱地想要解释一些什么，但是都不知道该从何说起。

最后，海王双手都按到了卡尔德肩上，露出了温和的微笑，“不管怎么说，这一次的任务，除去其他因素，你做的很好。即使是我，也没法做的更好了。”

卡尔德脸上的神采一下子亮了起来，然后他歪过头想了想，有些犹豫地问道，“这是不是说，我以后也可以一起和你执行地上的任务？”

“当然。”

“那有机会的话，也可以再和speedy一起合作了？”

海王脸上的笑容凝固了一秒钟，然后他点了点头，“对，有机会的话。”

明天他会和绿箭就这个‘机会’做深入讨论的，他暗自在心里记上了这么一笔。

“好吧，今天就到此为止吧，我已经看到你的朋友们在外面的海草丛里埋伏你了，我不该太占他们的好朋友的时间，不是吗？”说完，海王朝卡尔德眨了眨眼睛，先行离开了。

卡尔德笑着向他敬了礼，直到他离开了自己的视线，才转过身去寻找他的两个朋友去了。

————  
  
大约在卡尔德和海王的对话进行的同时，差不多就在海王说出了他对Speedy的评价的同时。罗伊坐在副驾驶座上连续打了3个喷嚏。

“怎么了罗伊？感冒了？”正在开车的奥利转过头来，“这天的确在转冷，也许你还是抱着小小绿箭暖一暖比较好？”说完，他又无法控制地傻笑起来。

擤了擤鼻子，罗伊厌恶地瞪了奥利一眼，然后别过头去不再看他。

“那个不是我的！”

 

是的，他一直到走到车子附近，看着绿箭打开后盖箱放装备和换衣服之后，才想起自己忘记的不重要的事情是什么。

——绿箭的娃娃和玩具弓箭！！

当时他随意地塞到了后备箱里面，本来是想着揍完小混混回来后再让卡尔德带回去的！但是之后发生的一系列变化都让他把这件事情忘记到了九霄云外。

 

然后……奥利就对着他的后备箱大概笑了整整十分钟。

他也不知道奥利到底有什么神经病，为什么对着一个用他的形象做的蠢兮兮的玩偶可以笑这么久。而且他言正词厉地再三告诉他这不是他买的，而是店主送给卡尔德作为谢礼的。而且退一百步讲，他就算买了，也是拿回去做箭靶用的。

但是，那个蠢兮兮的金毛富翁就是停不住笑。还煞有介事地把那个超大号娃娃安在了后座上，坚持说不能亏待小小绿箭，不能让人家待后备箱。

 

“我告诉过你，那玩意是卡尔德的。你最好明天去联盟的时候把这个带给海王让他转交卡尔德！”

“没门，要我拿着个我自己的娃娃交给海王，不管事实是什么……都绝对会被人说闲话的。给黑金丝雀的话倒还说得过去。”

“哼，她拿来做沙包倒也是不错。”

“哦，承认吧伙计，这个娃娃做的可萌了不是吗？而且抱起来也这么软这么暖和，应该拿来放在床头，而不是当做箭靶或者沙包什么的。”

“那就放你自己床上，变态自恋狂。”

“我正这么想。”

“恶……”罗伊翻了个白眼，不再理睬奥利了。

他把视线转向窗外，突然隐约的想起，卡尔德似乎是要给他朋友带纪念品什么的。而现在这两个预备纪念品还好好地待在奥利的车上，那他要怎么跟他的朋友交代？

也许下一次他应该事先替他准备一下纪念品什么的。

  
  
——————

“你忘记了纪念品——！！我不敢相信你居然这么轻易就忘记了纪念品的事情——！！”加斯凄惨的声音让海草丛一阵摇曳。

“我……非常抱歉……”卡尔德一脸的歉意，都不知道应该说什么好。

然后图拉给他解了围，她猛地锤了一下加斯，“卡尔德可是有他的任务要执行的耶，也许根本就没有时间去礼品店吧！别闹腾。”

“唔——但是……” 

“不，我其实是……忘记了……对不起。”卡尔德没有打算找什么借口，所以诚心地道歉了。礼品店的老板送给他的东西忘记在了绿箭的车上，而之后他就压根没想起来过这么一回事。虽然他也并不知道那些玩具带到水下来会怎么样，更不知道他的两个朋友是否会感兴趣……

但不管怎么样，对加斯和图拉来说，这行为的确算不上是够朋友。

“海王答应了我以后有地上的任务都会带上我，如果下一次再上去的话，我一定会记得准备你们的礼物。”

“没关系。”图拉摇了摇手，“明明是任务比较要紧吧。我们又不是小孩子了，纪念品什么的只是开开玩笑啦。”

“但是我还是挺想知道地上的男孩子都玩些什么呢……”加斯垂头丧气地说。

卡尔德感觉脖子后面几乎冒汗，看来玩具弓箭会是适合加斯的礼物……

“不用在意加斯。和我们说说你在陆地上的任务怎么样？”亚特兰提斯少女善解人意地转移了话题。

卡尔德感激地笑了笑，思考着要从什么地方开始说起。他的手下意识地摸了摸口袋，然后发现了口袋里有一样不属于他的东西。他疑惑地把那样东西掏了出来，举到了面前。

图拉和加斯凑到跟前。“这个是……？”“……羽毛？”

卡尔德凝神想了想，然后几乎想为自己的忘性感到羞愧。

 

——那是Speedy帽子上的红色羽毛。

在他们差点被天花板活埋的危机过后，他在休息的档子上发现了罗伊帽子上的羽毛不见了。往周围看了看后，发现它卡在伸手可及的一块碎石底下。他刚刚捡起那根羽毛后，绿箭就一把抱住了他们，再之后海王赶到了现场。所以他当时只是把羽毛随意地塞到了口袋里，直到回到海底都没再想起要把这个还给罗伊。

“羽毛就是像海鸥那样的鸟身上的毛对吧？”

“恩，不过，我从没见过红色的呢，好稀奇。”

“是啊，好可爱。我能拿这个当纪念品吗？”图拉闪亮着眼睛，伸手想要拿过那片羽毛。

但是卡尔德下意识地就收回了手。没有让图拉拿走羽毛。

两个人尴尬地对视了一眼，然后卡尔德先不好意思地开口说道，“抱歉，图拉。但……这个是……一个朋友的东西……我忘记还给他了。所以我不能把这个当纪念品给你。”

图拉收回手，尴尬地摸了摸后脑勺。然后摇摇头，“没关系。我不知道这是你的朋友的东西……”

“等等……卡尔德。”加斯突然插进了嘴，“你什么时候有地上的朋友了？我记得你……就今天去了地上的世界半天而已啊？？”

卡尔德看着他们俩，淡淡地笑了笑，“那正是我想要和你们说的。关于今天的任务……”

——以及关于我在地面上的第一个朋友。他把目光转回那片红色羽毛上，看着羽毛底部的细绒毛随着水流慢慢飘动着，如此想着。

 

——————

FIN

——————

 


	9. afterword - 育儿联盟的日常记事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一些无关紧要的事后花絮

 

第二天，守望塔上，食堂内部。

绿箭和海王的争吵声引来了超人的注意。他赶到食堂时，发现蝙蝠侠神定气闲地坐在一边嘬着咖啡。闪电侠在绿箭和海王之间来回移动着，而发出喧闹声的两个人，则一点也没在意超人的到来。

“亚瑟，你的脑子是海水进多了么？我看不出有任何理由禁止卡尔德和罗伊再一起合作执行任务。”

“我不是说禁止他们合作。我只是说你的助手在和我的助手再次合作之前应该好好矫正一下他的缺点。”

“什么缺点？！他不都做的很好？”

“行事欠缺考虑，而且自大傲慢，目无尊长。这一次也许是他们足够幸运没有出什么事情，但是如果他保持这样的鲁莽，谁晓得下次他是不是会一起害死他们两个？”

“嘿嘿嘿你这话从何说起？他们昨天的行动这么成功并不仅仅是因为运气。你没看见他们两个合作起来多么融洽。”

“那是我更加担心的。近朱者赤近墨者黑，我更加害怕的是你的助手会成为卡尔德的坏榜样。”

“天哪，你听听你这说的话，就像是个害怕女儿跟人学坏了的过度保护的老爹似得！然后觉得女儿身边的所有人都是个坏榜样！？”

“什么？海王的助手是个女孩？？”听到这里，超人一脸惊讶地看向了蝙蝠侠。他明明记得之前海王说他让一个曾经救了他的‘少年’做了他的助手的。

“不，是男孩。”蝙蝠侠只是白了他一眼，简短的说完，然后继续喝他的咖啡。昨晚他在守望塔上值了一晚上班，原本准备吃完早饭就回去补觉的。但是绿箭和海王的争论让他觉得至少看完这一场回去才值，所以改而倒了一杯浓缩咖啡。不过他真没什么精力来替超人解释争吵的来龙去脉。

“你居然说我过度保护！好吧，就按照你昨天说的，让蝙蝠侠评理！到底谁才过度保护了。”海王严厉的眼神一下子聚焦到了蝙蝠侠身上。

蝙蝠侠皱皱眉头，不知道这话题怎么转移到他身上来了，不过他还是想办法把嘴里那口咖啡咽了下去，然后继续惜言如金似得的说了句“不予评价”。

因为没办法从黑衣义警嘴里套出更多的话来了，他们又把矛头指向了闪电侠。

“巴里，你带你侄子出任务的时候，是不是需要他完全按照你的命令行事？”海王突然换了个问法。

闪电侠顿了一顿，“对啊……毕竟他没什么经验，我总得多照看着点。”

“正是如此，所以说，遵从命令是为了他们自身的安全。一个根本没有遵守命令概念的助手是在拿他们自己的生命冒险。”

“好吧，对于这话，我部分认可。但是这和让不让卡尔德和罗伊互相合作没有任何关系。”

“我的意思就是，你的助手的违抗命令的性格必须在改掉之后才能再接近我家的卡尔德！”

 

“…………哦……我懂了，我本来以为你们是在吵任务的合作问题。结果只是在担心孩子的交际圈么？”超人用他的记者本能概括总结了这场从中间开始听的争吵的主题，“然后海王非常不希望他的助手和绿箭的助手交往？”

“请你斟酌一下‘交往’这个词的意思再说出口，超人。”海王抬起头，瞪了他一眼。这让超人感到异常的受伤，明明刚才绿箭说他像是在保护女儿的父亲之类的谬误极大的话他也没有纠正绿箭。

“你这毫无疑问，就是在干涉你的助手的人际交往。现在都什么年代了。蝙蝠侠，你会去管你家小孩交什么朋友吗！？”绿箭又把问题抛向了黑暗骑士。

“……只在有必要的时候。”蝙蝠侠抬起眼睛，意有所指地看了闪电侠一眼。

闪电侠移动的速度变得更快了，说明着他现在非常不安。“哦拜托，蝙蝠侠，你都快把沃利的祖宗十八代给查的底朝天了！CSI都没你这效率！”

众人或是疑惑，或是傻眼，或是恐惧地看向蝙蝠侠。绿箭最后抹了抹额头，回头对着海王说道，“你说的对，他最没资格说别人保护过度。”

“哼，我现在的主张也是对的。孩子们对事物好坏的判断能力并不高，所以需要家长把关。我相信这一点蝙蝠侠也同意我。”

“而你判断我的助手是个坏榜样，就因为他态度傲慢目无尊长偶尔会违抗命令？”

“……你还指望我从这些品质里面判断他是个好榜样？”

“那是他的个性！而且他任务完成的很出色！”

“而这就让你沾沾自喜忽略了他的缺点了。我觉得你真的应该反省一下你的教育方式，奥利弗。”

“我的教育方式怎么了？给与他们一定程度的自由他们才会学会独立和随机应变。如果你什么事情都管的滴水不漏，哪一天你不在他们身边，他们都不会知道自己要做些什么！教育界做过这样的研究！！”

 

“哇哦，我不知道奥利还对教育理论有这么深的见解。”超人也已经倒好了自己的咖啡，坐到了蝙蝠侠旁边，“也许以后可以请他帮星球日报的教育专栏写点东西。”

蝙蝠侠耸了耸肩，表示随便怎么样都行。

“不过话说，他们到底是为什么会吵到这个……教育话题的？”

“他们本来是在讨论他们一起追查的一个案子。”

“…………有关儿童教育的案子？”

“不，军火走私，牵涉到了星城的军火商和海王的宿敌。”

“……抱歉，我跟不上你们的思路。”

“闪电侠，你给他解释。我差不多得回去了，反正他们的话题好像又回到了最开始，最后发短信告诉我这场争吵的结果就行了。”黑暗骑士站起了身子，拿起杯子和餐盘放到餐具收纳处之后，就走出了餐厅。

闪电侠一脸疲倦地停到了超人旁边，从他餐盘里面拿了一块巧克力蛋糕塞到嘴里。

“我劝不动他们了。他们压根就听不进劝。”

“他们到底是……怎么样从军火走私的案件一直吵到关于小孩的教育的？”超人虽然痛惜他刚刚拿的那块看上去超好吃的蛋糕，但是作为套取情报的费用，也只好忍了。

“他们的助手。昨晚他们的助手违反了他们的命令，偷偷参与到了他们在查的任务里。”

“哦……那很危险，后来怎么样了？”

“那两个孩子合作的挺好。救了被困的绿箭，在他们要追查的神秘货物上安放了追踪器，联手放倒了一些超级罪犯。虽然最后还是让重要的人逃走了。不过要我说，那也算是做的非常好了，毕竟我们也不是每次都能成功抓到罪犯的。”

“听上去非常不错。”

“是啊。所以奥利觉得关于这个案子的后续行动，最好他们都带上助手，多合作合作。”

“那挺好啊？”

“不过亚瑟对奥利的助手非常不满。”闪电侠看了看还在争吵中的两人，然后瞬移到了超人的另一边耳语道，“说实在的，是挺像个担心女儿交了坏朋友的爸爸似得。程度比蝙蝠侠还过分。”

超人险些把嘴里的咖啡喷出来。他不知道该不该在意后半句话。

“所以，他们的确是在讨论任务的合作问题？”

“嗯哼，任务合作，助手们的合作，孩子的交际圈，教育方式，然后又是任务合作，他们的话题一直在兜圈子，所以蝙蝠侠走了。”

“哎……也许该有人阻止一下他们的争吵了。”

“上吧，我在精神上支持你。”说完，闪电侠又迅速地解决了超人盘子里面剩下的点心，“你没什么需要担心了。”

郁闷地看着被清空的盘子，超人叹了一口气，然后沮丧地飘到了针锋相对的两人中间，分别按住了他们的肩膀。

“伙计们，伙计们。听我说，你们这样是达不成共识的。”

“你想说什么？”海王和绿箭都停了下来，转过身看着调解者。

“我知道你们都是在用你们自己的方式关心自己的助手。在我看来，亚瑟你应该放松一些对孩子的交际圈的控制，而奥利你则应该对你的助手稍微严格一点。不过最重要的是，那两个孩子的想法。家长应该做的并不是把自己的想法强加于他们，而是帮助他们培养和建立自己的是非观和判断能力。我说的对吗？”

奥利和亚瑟互相看了一眼，然后一同盯着克拉克的普世价值脸。

“无意冒犯，超人。但是你并没有一个少年助手，或者孩子，或者类似的搭档。”海王一脸严肃地说。

“对，所以我想你并不能理解我们现在是什么样的心情。你并没有参与这场育儿经验讨论的资格。”

“是的，你说的话虽然听上去很有道理，但是说穿了只是些典型的理想空谈。”

“对对对，就好像电视节目里面那些老教授说的屁话。真这么简单就不会有这么多家庭教育问题了。”

“不管怎么说，谢谢你的关心，但是你并无法帮助我们达成共识。”海王礼貌地把超人搭在他肩上的手拿了开来。

而绿箭直接回到了他们原来的话题。“无论如何，明晚的任务，我肯定会带着罗伊一起。我已经答应过他了，而我不能总是做个食言的大人。”

“我也答应了卡尔德。但是我不希望他们两个再混在一起。所以我提议分头行动。”

“那就是一个小小的海上油井你要怎么个分头行动法啊！？”

“我和卡尔德就呆在海面以下行动。”

“我操，这什么计划？你简直不可理喻。”

“注意你的用语！如果你自己都改不掉的话我简直不指望你的助手可以改掉。还有我看不出这计划有什么问题。”

…………

……………………

………………………………

 

<超人尝试着去拯救世界，但是失败了。TBC。顺便，你赌哪方获胜？>

闪电侠在旁边看着被戳心戳肺的评论刺激到石化的超人，拇指飞快地在手机屏上打出这么一条短信，然后发送给了蝙蝠侠。

过了一会儿，等闪电侠差不多把食堂剩余的点心都解决掉后，他收到了一条回复：

<孩子的翅膀总是会硬的，他们最后谁都赢不了。你别把食堂吃空了，可以去认真地值班了。完毕。>

巴里歪了歪头，不禁自言自语，“他要是对罗宾也这么想就好了。”

手机又震了震。

<罗宾是另外一回事。你给我管好你家的闪电小子。>

“超人！你知道蝙蝠侠什么时候也有超级听力了吗！？？”

“我不知道，我只是在思考我是不是退出这个育儿联盟的好……反正我又没有孩子又没有少年助手只会说空洞的理想论……”

“不是吧你……啊啊，火星猎人你来的正好，超人似乎受到了心灵创伤你最好帮帮他。”

“什么？一大早就被心灵攻击了？？”

“被队友伤害的。”

“……到底发生了什么？”

“这个嘛……就……说来话长了……”

 

————

 

 

 

 

  
Afterword of afterword

1.

某天，蝙蝠侠和绿箭一起轮班的时候，因为没有什么特殊情况，他们一人一杯咖啡，不知道怎么的又聊到了最近他们都很关心的助手身上。

“你别误解我，蝙蝠侠，我这绝不是在炫耀。但是Speedy他可买了一个这——么大的绿箭玩偶啊。”

“我不觉得一个15岁的男孩子买玩偶是件值得炫耀的事情。GA。”

“不不不，重点不是玩偶，而是【绿——箭——】的玩偶。这么大。”

“……你想表达什么……”

“这其实是一种对他的导师的潜意识里面的崇拜吧？尽管他总是嚷嚷着不是他买的啦，要拿那个当箭靶啦。不过15岁的男孩子多少不怎么会说实话对吧？”

“也许就是实话……”

“那么……你家罗宾有偷偷买过什么蝙蝠玩具么？我想玩具商可喜欢你了，就你的系列玩具多的要死。总得买过一两件吧？”

“…………”

“…………蝙蝠侠？”

“我回去了。”

“啊？轮班还没结束呢？你这是翘班耶喂。”

“我是出资人我说了算。你继续值班。”

“……这不公平！！”

——当晚，韦恩庄园。

“嘿，阿尔弗雷德，你知道为什么我的房间里面突然多了好多套蝙蝠侠乐高玩具组合么？今天既不是圣诞节也不是我生日，虽然快接近了……”

“也许你应该问问布鲁斯老爷。”

“布鲁斯？”

“这是为了训练你的空间结构思维和构架能力。”

“……用……乐高玩具？”

“是的……也许我们可以一起完成这些。”

“但是这盒蝙蝠洞套装上面写了7-14岁……其他的我看看…猫女是5-12岁，疯人院是7-14岁……不管哪个你都不在年龄范围内。”

“别担心，我会把玩具厂买下来重新印一下包装，改成7岁-上不封顶。”

“…………………………阿尔弗雷德，你觉得我们有必要叫火星猎人来看看布鲁斯是不是遭到了什么精神控制之类的吗？”

“我刚刚打了电话…”

“好吧……暂时我先和他玩乐高拖时间……”

“了解。”

Afterword of afterword

无可救药的家长们

2.

“你跟你家罗宾玩了蝙蝠侠系列的乐高玩具？”

“是的，可惜后来不知道为什么尚恩就突然来了我家。不过我们已经拼好了蝙蝠洞和疯人院的套组。”

“这不公平，乐高系列又没有绿箭的玩具组。”

“事实上，就算有，那估计也是7-14岁范围内的，你家Speedy已经超龄了。”

“这算什么？炫耀吗？你家的助手可以玩乐高所以炫耀吗？”

“你就当回答是‘没错’好了。”

“…………我受够了，我要回家。”

“你的轮班结束了吗？”

“是的，闪电侠就要来接班了。”

<嘀——>

“嗨，闪电侠，你怎么还不出现，应该换班了。”

“抱歉GA。啊，蝙蝠侠你在啊，正好。我能够请一天假吗，我昨天忘记了。但是今天我答应了伊利斯和沃利带他们两个去游乐园。”

“……游乐园？”

“是啊……真奇怪，沃利明明可以跑的比过山车还快的但是就是对过山车情有独钟，真是拿小孩子没办法。”

“等等，你经常带你助手去游乐园吗？”

“嗯哼，游乐园，科技馆，水上世界。小孩子都喜欢这些地方不是吗？难道你们不带他们出去玩儿？”

“我和罗宾去过很多次游乐园。”

“是啊，都是为了捉小丑。”

“………………说得就好像你带你家助手去过游乐园似得。”

“咳咳咳…Speedy已经过了对过山车有兴趣的年纪了。不过水上世界也许不错，那里比较养眼。”

“随便你们怎么说啦。我可以请假吗？我真的不想让沃利失望。你们应该能理解我的。”

“……去吧，绿箭会接着值班。”

“什么！？没门！我家也有个孩子！你干嘛不继续值班。”

“我家也有。”

“那就叫超人啊，他没有。”

“……恩，有道理。”

“哦，那就这么愉快的决定了，我去接沃利了。再见。”

——第二天早上，韦恩庄园

“迪克，我们去游乐园。”

“什么？小丑又从阿克汉姆逃出来了？？一大清早？”

“……不是小丑。”

“难道是小丑女？稍等我换制服。”

“…………”

“布鲁斯你怎么还不把制服换上？我们没时间浪费。”

“我们只是……普通地……去游乐园玩。”

“………………（悄声地）阿尔弗雷德，我想我们又需要叫尚恩来了。”

“但是上次他说没什么问题。”

“也许是随机发病的那种……”

“我们出发吗？”

“好的，我马上来。阿尔弗雷德，我先去游乐场盯着布鲁斯，你让尚恩直接来游乐园找我们？”

“就这么办。”

3.

守望塔，食堂。在入口正对面，安放了全新的电子记分牌。记分牌上有部分联盟成员的名字，后面有个分数，名字按照分数从高到低排序。

“………………那是什么？”超人对着记分牌眨了眨眼。

路过的绿灯，哈尔·乔丹停在了超人身边，无力地扶着额头。

“得有人阻止一下那群带孩子的人。他们不知道怎么的就互相攀比了起来。”

“攀比什么？”

“谁比较跟他们的孩子亲。”

“什么？这怎么比较？”

“所以有了那块记分牌。蝙蝠侠列了一份详细的加分项目表。比如和孩子一起玩玩具一次算5分，带出去玩儿算10分，如果孩子送他们节日礼物的话则加50分。”

“…………………………那么……为什么现在最高分是尚恩？”

“他在火星有好多侄女侄子。分数都是翻倍的。”

“真可惜绿灯组织没法收徒弟啊，哈尔。”

绿箭不知道何时抵达了守望塔，走进了食堂。

“怎么说呢……看着你们这群人，突然我就庆幸绿灯收不了徒弟了。”

“但你听上去挺嫉妒的。”

“是你的错觉。”

“哎，不管怎么说，记分牌，给绿箭加5分。我昨天和Speedy一起玩了绿箭豪华弓箭组。”

“反对，那不就是你们平常的训练吗？如果是这样的话每一次我和罗宾训练蝙蝠镖是不是也要算分？”

蝙蝠侠也到场了。

“嘿，难道你们用的也是塑料玩具蝙蝠镖么？我和罗伊昨晚试了试那套玩具弓箭的制作精度，似乎还挺像样。但是不管怎么说，那就是玩具。”

“…………”

<记分牌发出更新完毕的提示音>

“哦，这么一来我就差你5分了呢，布鲁斯。看来周末我就可以逆转了。”

“我表示怀疑，你的助手都不肯和你去个游乐场。”

“哼哼哼哼哼，我早已解决了这个难题了。周末你就等着被逆转吧！”

“哦是吗？我在韦恩塔内部设置了一个室内游乐场。每次迪克去我公司都可以算10分。”

“操操操操操，你作弊！！！”

“说真的，超人，你真的得出面阻止他们越演越烈了。”

“然后我再炮灰一次吗？为什么哈尔你不去和他们说。”

“算了，等他们的孩子大了就没这么烦了……”

“这到底要多少年啊喂……”

“要不你也去带个孩子咯，这样你就不会被炮灰了。”

“…………好了，这个话题到此为止。我去值班……”

4.

记分牌上，海王的分数一直位居最末。

对此他表面上很镇定，并且表示这根本说明不了什么。

但是在每次在食堂里面碰到其他几个家长的时候，不管是闪电侠的关怀神情，还是绿箭欠扁的得意笑容，甚至是蝙蝠侠的面无表情，他觉得他内心的压力越来越大了。

他并不是没有尝试过。

 

但是，这真的很难。

 

首先，卡尔德是个成熟的孩子。所以他不是那种会主动提出让导师带着他出去玩的类型。所以他没有巴里那样的天然优势。

其次，卡尔德在海底有爹有妈有朋友，平日吃住在宿舍，周末回老家，而不是和他住在一起。他更加找不到除了任务以外，有其他什么自然而然的一起放松玩耍的机会。而这也是蝙蝠侠和绿箭可以这么得意的原因。

而最重要的问题则在于——他不知道怎么开口。

 

他曾经傻乎乎地站在卡尔德面前，组织了半天语言——卡尔德还非常有耐心地等着他说话，而他的朋友则都以为是什么重要任务而游开了——最后他还是没把一起随便玩点什么的话给说出口。

 

而现在，他在守望塔食堂，盯着自己吊车尾的分数，暗自叹了口气。

“嘿，亚瑟！你最近一个星期都没涨过分数了。”

绿箭的声音突然出现在他背后。不用看也知道他脸上带着可恶的笑容。

“哼。我更加想要给卡尔德他自由支配的时间。”

“前阵子还吐槽我的自由教育的人还真敢说。”

“你轮班不是结束了吗怎么还在这里晃悠！？”

“别这么怒气冲天嘛，我这是想提供帮忙啊。”

“什么？”

“你看……你不好意思叫你的搭档出去玩，而我的搭档不好意思单独和我出去玩。所以我在想，不如一起出去吧——这样。”

“不行。”

“为什么！？”

“我不会让卡尔德和你的助手混一起一整天的。那一定会造成无可挽回的不可逆的令人痛彻心扉的坏印象。”

“你这还叫给卡尔德自由支配的时间？你甚至不允许他到陆地上来玩玩！”

“闭嘴，退一百步讲，我和你一起带他们出去玩，一起加分了，那么我就还是吊车尾的！因为我跟你的差分并没有缩短！”

“真的？你居然觉得分数比你的搭档还重要？我看错你了亚瑟。”

“什…………”

 

“哇哦，我有没有看错，绿箭居然说的亚瑟哑口无言了！？那个一直都牛逼哄哄的海王哦！！”从门外飘进来目睹了这一幕的哈尔对同为绿灯的约翰窃窃私语道，“这真是越来越有意思了。”

“我还以为你很反感这群没自觉的家长的互相攀比呢？”

“我非常善于发现任何事物积极的一面。约翰，你什么时候收个徒弟也加入那群人里？”

“我和你一样是绿灯。除非戒指再选一个地球人做绿灯，不然没机会。”

“而且还得选个青少年才行。”

“而且还有个问题，所有绿灯都在OA星接受训练，所以即使有，那他的导师也是……现在的教官是不是基洛沃格？”

“……是的……”

“所以，别想了。”

“也是……看看那群家长折腾就够好笑了。”

 

——正在折腾的两个家长。

 

“设立这块记分牌的目的，难道不是为了让我们更加关心一下我们的学生，搭档，甚至可以说是，年少的朋友。”

“我当然知道。”

“但是你却觉得和我的分数差距更加重要。”

“我……”

“最重要的事情难道不应该是让那些孩子能够在做着超越他们年龄的事情的同时，也让他们能够享受一些普通的孩子的生活吗？”

“……唔……”  
 

 

“好吧约翰，现在这样的发展开始让我有点发毛了。我们应该叫尚恩来看看奥利的脑子有没有被什么外星生物控制吗？我倒要看看哪个无法无天的外星生物居然敢到我的辖区控制我的朋友！！”

“别这样哈尔，就算是你，偶尔也是会说出些特别像人话的正确言论的不是吗？奥利偶尔这样也没什么问题吧？”

“………………你这话太伤人了，约翰。”

“难道你的话就不伤人么……对于奥利来说。”

“你到底帮谁呀。我们都是绿灯，他是绿箭！有一个字不一样！”

“我只是说句公道话……”

“先生们，我听得到哦！不过……算了，哈尔，今天我不跟你计较。亚瑟，你怎么说。”

“不……不得不承认，你说的有点道理……我……略欠考虑……”

“没关系啦，现在弥补也来得及。那周日就这么说定咯？星城的环球游乐中心。我定了游乐中心里的酒店，你们可以前一晚就住过来。我现在先回去了。”

“……哎……关于这事我还……”

“不用谢我啦。那么周六晚上见，我回去后再把酒店名字和地址发送给你。拜拜。”

“什么？不是……奥利弗！”

<识别：绿箭 0-8>

“等等，别走！！”

 

“哇，奥利这一次的交涉可真是绝了。亚瑟这正是一招出错，全盘皆输呢……”

“我还是很担心奥利，果然还是要去叫尚恩来看看……”

“好啦，尚恩也很忙的。”

“他忙着去蝙蝠侠家里吃奥利奥吗……”

“他说是出诊。”

“……啥？”

“谁晓得，还是不要深究的好。”

“……嗯……也是……”

 

5.

——奎因邸  


“罗伊，周末要不要和我去环球游乐中心。”

“跟你说过多少次了我不去。”

“如果我叫上朋友呢？”

“哈，Dinah？更加没兴趣，感谢我不去当你们的电灯泡吧。”

“我叫的是海王和卡尔德。”

“什……”

“好吧我懂我懂，你不想去对吧。没办法，只好告诉亚瑟你不想去了……”

 

绿箭一脸惆怅地摸出了手机。然后一支箭矢咻地一声朝着他的手机袭来。他眼明手快地避开了那支箭的飞行轨迹。

 

 

“靠！Speedy你什么时候拿上了弓箭啊！？”

“Speedy这个名字可不是白叫的！把手机放下！”

“干嘛？你不是不想去吗？”

“………………”  
“还是说你突然想去了？？”

绿箭脸上露出了猫一样的笑容。

“………………”

罗伊从来没这么希望过自己是个可以眼睛发射热视线的氪星人。

 

“拜托，我不是火星猎人，你不说话我怎么知道你到底想不想去。”

“我恨你。”

“所以你要去？”

“我恨死，恨死，恨死你了。”

“别客气，咱们谁和谁啊。”

“我要去告诉Dinah你上次在夜总会里和个不认识的波霸女搞不清楚。”

“靠！有你这么恩将仇报的吗！？”

“还有你上上次偷偷和绿灯讨论神奇女侠的胸比Dinah大的事情。”

“SPEEDYYYYYY！你不能这样！！！”

“现在我们扯平了，快去订酒店。”

“你……”

“别浪费时间啦！快！”

“好好好……我真该跟蝙蝠侠建议，加分的同时还要以学生的乖巧程度算权重。像我这种难度特别高的要算双倍分才行……”

“你在唧唧歪歪磨蹭什么！？”

“我在拨号码啦！”

 

 

————

 

6. 

 

——计划A。

海王亲自回绝绿箭的邀请肯定不像样。所以他得想办法让卡尔德来回绝。这样就算绿箭也就没法不能唧唧歪歪些什么了。

 

“卡尔德，你现在有空吗？”

“是的，吾王。什么事？”

“那个……你周六周日有安排吗？如果有的话务必要说。我绝不能占用你的个人时间。”

“没有啊。”

“咦？你……不用和你的朋友玩吗？”

“图拉和加斯都要回家。”

“那你不回家？”

“我的父母他们应该去了其他城市玩了。”

“……那你周末一点要做的事情都没有？”

“周末本来预定是和您一起训练啊？”

“……啊……这样啊……唔……”

“请问……？”

“好吧……绿箭今天早上邀请我们两个周末去星城的游乐中心玩。”

“真的吗？绿箭和……Speedy？”

 

该死……就知道卡尔德会问到那个红毛小鬼。

 

“恩……没错。不过这得事先征求你的同意。如果你觉得你更加想在海底和我训练的话，那就不用答应他们了。”

“但是，我想我也许可以把这个当做陆地上的生活方式的一种适应训练？”

“…………哦……也是……”

 

这种在别人嘴里说出来明显就是插科打诨找借口的话，被卡尔德一说就无比的纯良认真毫无造作——这一定是只有卡尔德才会的超能力。

当时海王的内心是这么想的。

 

计划A是没指望了。

只能指望计划B——

 

瞭望塔 餐厅

 

“蝙蝠侠，我要和你谈谈。”

“什么事？”

 “我想请教你是怎么 ** _合理地_** 制止你家的罗宾经常性和闪电小子混在一起的。”

“………………你不会想听到我的答案的。”

“……没关系，反正是你说出来的，不管多残忍我都可以接受。”

“…………”

“无意冒犯……”

“……答案是，没有办法。”

“什么——！？”

“就是没有办法。也许你在场的时候，可以起到一些威吓作用，但是在你不在的时候……”

“……威吓啊……我怀疑我能不能威吓到那个目无尊长的红毛小鬼啊………”

“……你也不可能每时每刻都待在他身边。”

“唔……”

“而且，过分严格的管理反而会助长孩子的反抗心理。”

“……等等，这话从你嘴里说出来总觉得有点超现实啊？”

“我能做的，就是给罗宾定好基本的也是必须遵守的规矩，其他就随他去了。”

“这么绝望？”

“相信你的学生吧……”

说完，蝙蝠侠拍了拍海王的肩膀，离开了食堂。

 

海王还在惆怅地叹气的时候，发现神奇女侠不知何时走了过来。

也拍了拍他的肩膀。

“无意冒犯，亚瑟。不过有时候你真的让我想到了我的母亲。”

“什……！？”

“她以前也担心这个担心那个的，不过最后事实证明什么问题也没有。”

“情况好像有点不一样啊我说……卡尔德现在才14岁不到，你离开天堂岛的时候其实都90多岁了呢……啊哦！”

“不会有问题的！”戴安娜的手用力钳着亚瑟的肩膀，肯定地说道。

“……戴安娜…”

“和蝙蝠侠说的一样，放松些，相信你的学生。”

“首先你先放松下你的手，肩胛骨要碎了……”

 

——最后，计划B，也就是计划Batman的简称。也失败了。

 

 

——————

 

6.5

计划B-2

又名， 计划Black Manta

禁忌中的禁忌，不到逼不得已的时候海王是不会考虑这一计划的。

 

——————

 

无药可救的家长们

 

7

酒店风波

 

“奥利弗，你这是什么意思？”亚瑟怒容满面，眉间的皱纹简直可以夹死条泥鳅。

“什么什么意思？”奥利则是摆出了他典型的装傻充愣专用表情。

“我们4个人，你却定2间单人房和1间双人房！那间双人房还是只有一张大床的那种！！有你这么定房间的吗！？”

“但是我打电话定的时候服务台小姐跟我说只剩2间单人房和大床的双人房了啊……”

“你可以定2个双人房间和2个单人房间！阔佬！”

“………………哦……对哦，当初我怎么没想到呢！不愧是国王，思路就是阔绰。”

“闭嘴！”亚特兰提斯国王恶狠狠地瞪了奥利一眼，可惜的是，绿箭和绿灯都是联盟里面少数几个可以直面蝙蝠侠的瞪视而不为所动的厚脸皮，所以区区海王的瞪视，不足为惧。

 

“好吧，小姐，能再给我们加一个房间吗？”奥利叹口气，最后还是回到服务台前，问道。

“非常抱歉，奎因先生。但是今天已经没有空余的房间了。这个周末正好碰上圣诞长假。”

“哦…………那……没事。没关系。别在意。”金发富翁甩甩手，然后又尴尬地回到酒店大堂的休息处。“没办法，没房间了。往好的地方想，至少没像克拉克和布鲁斯那次油轮上只有一张小床的单人房那么尴尬对吧？现在我们只能将就一下了，谁和谁想住双人房？是豪华双人房哦！”

 

“总之我不要和奥利一间房一张床。”——罗伊。

“我也不要。”——亚瑟。

“我觉得我也不应该和我的国王睡一张床，那有点不敬。”——卡尔德。

“呃……”——亚瑟有点受打击地看向自己的学生。

“那，好吧，我和卡尔德一个房间。”——奥利则直接做了决定。

 

“绝对不行！”亚瑟飞快地否定。

而比他说话更快的是称号为Speedy的罗伊的一脚横踹。

 

“嗷！罗伊你干什么！？明明是你们两个嫌弃我不要和我住一间的！”

“那也不代表我的学生得和你住一间。”

“那么亚瑟你和罗伊一间吗？”

“什么！？当然不！……无意冒犯。”

“奥利你的脑子还好使么？为什么我得和他……好吧，我也无意冒犯。”

 

“这也不行那也不行那到底要怎么分啊！？”

 

“也许可以这样，我和罗伊一间，然后国王和奎因先生分别一间。”卡尔德为这道有如羊狼过河一般的逻辑谜题找到了合适的答案。

“不，我不同意。”亚瑟继续坚决的摇头。

奥利叹了口气，“讲点道理行么，亚瑟。你让这道谜题变成了无解题啊！你不能和任何人一间房，然后你的否决也让罗伊不能和任何人同一间房，那么剩下的我和卡尔德只好一间房但是你又不同意……这条件明显就矛盾了！”

“最初就是你少定房间的错！！”

“谁能想到这么多啊！酒店反正就是晚上睡个觉的地方而已嘛！”

“如果是布鲁斯他都会把一整个酒店买下来。”

“对，就为了他把的那几个名模能够在酒店的喷水池里洗个澡。怎么，你想在喷水池里洗澡吗亚瑟？”

“我δγβιγθδιλατνλθιβγ！！！”

“我听不懂亚特兰提斯语不知道你在说什么——”

“吾……吾王……那些话…………”但是一边的卡尔德脸色明显都白了。

 

不过两个互相揪着领子的成年人显然是没注意到身边人的眼神。

 

罗伊看了看卡尔德再看了看另两个毫无形象可言的联盟英雄，摇摇头叹了口气。

“就知道这群大人最有本事把事情搞砸……算了，卡尔德我们先上去吧。门卡，给你。”

“呃……不阻止他们真的好么？”

“别看他们，装作和他们不认识就行。酒店保安会来处理的。”

“……咦？”

“表情自然一点，离开这里。走。”

“…………好吧……”

 

TBC

 

无药可救的家长们

8

注： 这是一个在一家路边摊吃不知道是卤煮还是火烧还是卤煮火烧时想出来的梗。 特别申明，是抽抽突然想出来的哦。

————

  
“奥利，奥利！ ”酒店，奥利的房间外，亚瑟心急火燎地敲着门板，那样子有如突然出现了联盟等级的危机一般。   


“怎么了！？”奥利赶快打开了门，看了看四周，然后莫名其妙地看向亚瑟。

“我发现，这里的电视，有收费频道！”说这话时的亚瑟的表情，就像是海王发现海洋霸主又在图谋不轨一般的严肃。

奥利歪过头，没怎么抓住海王想说的重点。

“这里是酒店，电视里面当然有收费频道。”他耐心地说道，以为亚瑟是脱离陆上的生活太久了，要不就是他爹从没带他去住过酒店。

“……你没明白我意思……”亚瑟坚决又严肃地摇了摇头。

“哦哦哦，我知道了！”奥利突然一拍脑门，好像明白了对方的意思，“没关系，你看吧。”

“什么？！”

“钱都是我来出，没事。这次说好我请的。”

“…………等等，谁说我要看的！！”海王听明白奥利的意思后，又是尴尬又是恼怒。

“你不要看那找我干嘛？”

“我的意思是，如果我的房间可以收到这样的收费频道，那么卡尔德的房间也一样会收到了是不是！？”

“对啊……哎呀，都跟你说没关系了，就算卡尔德想看，钱我一样付啦！看一晚上都没问题，又收不了几个钱。”

“卡尔德也不会看！！”

“………………”奥利不再说话，而是耸着眉头，一脸的那你到底要怎么样啦的表情。

“万一，万一你家的小鬼看了怎么办！？”

“嗯，罗伊差不多也到这样的年纪了啊……”

“对啊！”

“我还是不明白你到底在担心什么，反正不管谁看，钱最后都是我一起付掉的，没什么好担心的呀。”

“才不是钱的问题啊你这个暴发户！！”现在的亚瑟，觉得他得潜到深海里面利用深海水压才能保持自己的血管不爆炸。

“对了，既然你看了，有啥精彩的节目？”丝毫都没意识到自己已经把堂堂海王逼到爆血管边缘的奥利还神秘兮兮地压低了声调问道，“我以前没住过这家酒店，有些酒店会有挺特别的收费节目的哦。”

“你这个γεηικηιμξΥ……！！我才没有看！！”

“哎……你又欺负我听不懂亚特兰提斯语……下次我跟你说中文你乐意么？”

“再见！”

砰的一声，奥利自己房间的门居然被站在门外的亚瑟用力当着自己的面关上了。

“……这……这叫什么回事啊？”

至始至终，奥利还是没搞明白亚瑟来找他到底是想说明个什么问题。

  


9 

 

“这个是冰箱，里面的零食随便吃，然后这是热水壶。这个是电视，有专门的动画片频道。挑你喜欢看的就是了。”罗伊帮卡尔德放好行李后，简单地介绍了一些房间里面的设施。然后把遥控器递了过去。

接着他开始翻找起自己行李里面的睡衣来。

 

卡尔德则好奇地摆弄起遥控器，看着屏幕上一长串的列表，然后又开口问道：“罗伊，为什么有一些旁边标注着收费？”

罗伊先是挑了挑眉毛，然后回过头扫了眼电视屏幕，发现那只是一些经典动画片的高清收费观看版本，于是悄悄松了口气，“哦，那是因为那是一些高清的经典动画，所以需要收费。不过没关系，反正到时候奥利会一起把钱付掉的。”

卡尔德点了点头，然后想了想，“但是我不知道哪些好看哪些不好看。”

红发少年为难地抓了抓后脑勺，“我也不怎么看动画片啊……给我看看有些什么。”他抓过遥控器，把光标一路往列表下滑动，最后定在了小美人鱼的标题上，“也许这个你会有兴趣看看？”

卡尔德只是好奇地歪过头，但是并没有提出什么异议。

 

最后，罗伊陪着旁边的人看了大概半小时动画后，转身拿起了睡衣，先去洗澡了。然后卡尔德继续一个人兴致勃勃地看了下去。

 

大概又过了一会儿，门铃响了起来。

卡尔德暂停了节目，打开了房门。

门外站着的是一脸严肃和不安的亚瑟。

“晚上好，吾王。有什么情况吗？”亚瑟脸上的表情让卡尔德不由自主地警觉了起来。

“没，没有什么情况。”亚瑟不自然地微笑了一下，摇摇头，“只是想来看看你……嗯……住的还习惯吗。”

“哦，很好。”

“是吗……嗯……”

“…………？”

“那么……你……没有看什么……呃……那什么的节目吧？”亚瑟摸着后脑勺，吞吞吐吐地问道。他之前就一直在犹豫，自己是应该信任自己的学生好呢，还是多管闲事一点的好。

不过考虑到他的学生对地面世界所知甚少，而他所交到的朋友，显然也不符合亚瑟字典里面靠谱的定义。最终，他还是在卡尔德和罗伊的房间门口徘徊了5分钟之后，敲了他们的房门。

 

“什么节目？”卡尔德没有明白海王的意思，他侧过头稍微想了想，然后拍了拍手掌，“您是说收费电视？”

 

绝望——亚瑟心中的不详预感应验了，现在充斥着他内心的那种感情只可能是绝望。

“你……你看了？”

“看了，和罗伊一起看了？”

“什么！？那小子……他他他现在在哪儿！？”

“他现在在洗澡。”

“啥！？”

“怎么了，吾王。你也看了收费电视？”

“不！没！！”

“那个很好看。”

“啊？”

“而且是高清的。”

“高清！？等等……但是你不该看……”

“啊，您是说收费的问题吗？罗伊说没有问题，都是奎因先生付钱。”

“这……”

“我和罗伊都很喜欢，难道……您不喜欢看吗？”卡尔德脸上露出不解的神色。

就他刚才看的小美人鱼，虽然实际的海底世界并不是那个样子，但是那的确是个很棒的故事。他不太明白为何海王要露出这么绝望的表情。

 

“……………………………………”而此时的亚瑟，绝望已经不能再用来形容他的内心了。

万念俱灰啦，心累不爱啦什么的也许还可以用一用。

总之，他就这么几乎石化在他学生的面前。

最后他好不容易用仅存的理智和力量抹了一把脸，“没，没什么，你喜欢就好……”随后就踉踉跄跄地回自己的房间了，一边走一边在心中计划着一千零一种在联盟任务中黑枪掉绿箭又不被蝙蝠侠看出来的方法。

而在自己房间兴致勃勃地挑着收费频道节目单的奥利，则不由自主地打了个冷战。随后他只是毫不在意地稍微调高了一些室内温度。

 

而看着海王充满了沧桑的离开的背影，卡尔德更加的困惑了。

“刚才是谁？”终于洗完澡出来的罗伊看到呆在门口的卡尔德，奇怪地问了一句。

“是吾王。”

“呃……他来干什么？不放心你和我一个房间？”

“不，他刚才问我看了电视没。”

“………………电视？”罗伊眨了眨眼，现在轮到他感到不解了。

海王不是号称以前也在陆地上生活吗？怎么会乡巴佬到对电视这种东西都要稀奇？

不过他还是没在卡尔德面前把这些话说出口，最后只是耸了耸肩。

 

“算了，你现在去洗澡吗？待会我们可以制定一下计划了？”

“什么计划？等等你什么时候开始喜欢计划了？”

“要一天把所有游乐园的项目都玩掉当然需要一个明确的路线计划啦！”

“……”

“还有圣诞节期间的特别项目的时间表，表演节目的时间和其他游乐项目的时间安排，都需要计划。”

“……不随机应变了吗？”

“那当然不行…………等等……你刚才是在讽刺我么？”

 

卡尔德笑着耸耸肩，“你多虑了，我的朋友。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. afterword - 无可救药的家长们

  
Afterword of afterword

1.

某天，蝙蝠侠和绿箭一起轮班的时候，因为没有什么特殊情况，他们一人一杯咖啡，不知道怎么的又聊到了最近他们都很关心的助手身上。

“你别误解我，蝙蝠侠，我这绝不是在炫耀。但是Speedy他可买了一个这——么大的绿箭玩偶啊。”

“我不觉得一个15岁的男孩子买玩偶是件值得炫耀的事情。GA。”

“不不不，重点不是玩偶，而是【绿——箭——】的玩偶。这么大。”

“……你想表达什么……”

“这其实是一种对他的导师的潜意识里面的崇拜吧？尽管他总是嚷嚷着不是他买的啦，要拿那个当箭靶啦。不过15岁的男孩子多少不怎么会说实话对吧？”

“也许就是实话……”

“那么……你家罗宾有偷偷买过什么蝙蝠玩具么？我想玩具商可喜欢你了，就你的系列玩具多的要死。总得买过一两件吧？”

“…………”

“…………蝙蝠侠？”

“我回去了。”

“啊？轮班还没结束呢？你这是翘班耶喂。”

“我是出资人我说了算。你继续值班。”

“……这不公平！！”

——当晚，韦恩庄园。

“嘿，阿尔弗雷德，你知道为什么我的房间里面突然多了好多套蝙蝠侠乐高玩具组合么？今天既不是圣诞节也不是我生日，虽然快接近了……”

“也许你应该问问布鲁斯老爷。”

“布鲁斯？”

“这是为了训练你的空间结构思维和构架能力。”

“……用……乐高玩具？”

“是的……也许我们可以一起完成这些。”

“但是这盒蝙蝠洞套装上面写了7-14岁……其他的我看看…猫女是5-12岁，疯人院是7-14岁……不管哪个你都不在年龄范围内。”

“别担心，我会把玩具厂买下来重新印一下包装，改成7岁-上不封顶。”

“…………………………阿尔弗雷德，你觉得我们有必要叫火星猎人来看看布鲁斯是不是遭到了什么精神控制之类的吗？”

“我刚刚打了电话…”

“好吧……暂时我先和他玩乐高拖时间……”

“了解。”

 

 

2.

“你跟你家罗宾玩了蝙蝠侠系列的乐高玩具？”

“是的，可惜后来不知道为什么尚恩就突然来了我家。不过我们已经拼好了蝙蝠洞和疯人院的套组。”

“这不公平，乐高系列又没有绿箭的玩具组。”

“事实上，就算有，那估计也是7-14岁范围内的，你家Speedy已经超龄了。”

“这算什么？炫耀吗？你家的助手可以玩乐高所以炫耀吗？”

“你就当回答是‘没错’好了。”

“…………我受够了，我要回家。”

“你的轮班结束了吗？”

“是的，闪电侠就要来接班了。”

<嘀——>

“嗨，闪电侠，你怎么还不出现，应该换班了。”

“抱歉GA。啊，蝙蝠侠你在啊，正好。我能够请一天假吗，我昨天忘记了。但是今天我答应了伊利斯和沃利带他们两个去游乐园。”

“……游乐园？”

“是啊……真奇怪，沃利明明可以跑的比过山车还快的但是就是对过山车情有独钟，真是拿小孩子没办法。”

“等等，你经常带你助手去游乐园吗？”

“嗯哼，游乐园，科技馆，水上世界。小孩子都喜欢这些地方不是吗？难道你们不带他们出去玩儿？”

“我和罗宾去过很多次游乐园。”

“是啊，都是为了捉小丑。”

“………………说得就好像你带你家助手去过游乐园似得。”

“咳咳咳…Speedy已经过了对过山车有兴趣的年纪了。不过水上世界也许不错，那里比较养眼。”

“随便你们怎么说啦。我可以请假吗？我真的不想让沃利失望。你们应该能理解我的。”

“……去吧，绿箭会接着值班。”

“什么！？没门！我家也有个孩子！你干嘛不继续值班。”

“我家也有。”

“那就叫超人啊，他没有。”

“……恩，有道理。”

“哦，那就这么愉快的决定了，我去接沃利了。再见。”

——第二天早上，韦恩庄园

“迪克，我们去游乐园。”

“什么？小丑又从阿克汉姆逃出来了？？一大清早？”

“……不是小丑。”

“难道是小丑女？稍等我换制服。”

“…………”

“布鲁斯你怎么还不把制服换上？我们没时间浪费。”

“我们只是……普通地……去游乐园玩。”

“………………（悄声地）阿尔弗雷德，我想我们又需要叫尚恩来了。”

“但是上次他说没什么问题。”

“也许是随机发病的那种……”

“我们出发吗？”

“好的，我马上来。阿尔弗雷德，我先去游乐场盯着布鲁斯，你让尚恩直接来游乐园找我们？”

“就这么办。”

 

 

3.

守望塔，食堂。在入口正对面，安放了全新的电子记分牌。记分牌上有部分联盟成员的名字，后面有个分数，名字按照分数从高到低排序。

“………………那是什么？”超人对着记分牌眨了眨眼。

路过的绿灯，哈尔·乔丹停在了超人身边，无力地扶着额头。

“得有人阻止一下那群带孩子的人。他们不知道怎么的就互相攀比了起来。”

“攀比什么？”

“谁比较跟他们的孩子亲。”

“什么？这怎么比较？”

“所以有了那块记分牌。蝙蝠侠列了一份详细的加分项目表。比如和孩子一起玩玩具一次算5分，带出去玩儿算10分，如果孩子送他们节日礼物的话则加50分。”

“…………………………那么……为什么现在最高分是尚恩？”

“他在火星有好多侄女侄子。分数都是翻倍的。”

“真可惜绿灯组织没法收徒弟啊，哈尔。”

绿箭不知道何时抵达了守望塔，走进了食堂。

“怎么说呢……看着你们这群人，突然我就庆幸绿灯收不了徒弟了。”

“但你听上去挺嫉妒的。”

“是你的错觉。”

“哎，不管怎么说，记分牌，给绿箭加5分。我昨天和Speedy一起玩了绿箭豪华弓箭组。”

“反对，那不就是你们平常的训练吗？如果是这样的话每一次我和罗宾训练蝙蝠镖是不是也要算分？”

蝙蝠侠也到场了。

“嘿，难道你们用的也是塑料玩具蝙蝠镖么？我和罗伊昨晚试了试那套玩具弓箭的制作精度，似乎还挺像样。但是不管怎么说，那就是玩具。”

“…………”

<记分牌发出更新完毕的提示音>

“哦，这么一来我就差你5分了呢，布鲁斯。看来周末我就可以逆转了。”

“我表示怀疑，你的助手都不肯和你去个游乐场。”

“哼哼哼哼哼，我早已解决了这个难题了。周末你就等着被逆转吧！”

“哦是吗？我在韦恩塔内部设置了一个室内游乐场。每次迪克去我公司都可以算10分。”

“操操操操操，你作弊！！！”

“说真的，超人，你真的得出面阻止他们越演越烈了。”

“然后我再炮灰一次吗？为什么哈尔你不去和他们说。”

“算了，等他们的孩子大了就没这么烦了……”

“这到底要多少年啊喂……”

“要不你也去带个孩子咯，这样你就不会被炮灰了。”

“…………好了，这个话题到此为止。我去值班……”

 

 

4.

记分牌上，海王的分数一直位居最末。

对此他表面上很镇定，并且表示这根本说明不了什么。

但是在每次在食堂里面碰到其他几个家长的时候，不管是闪电侠的关怀神情，还是绿箭欠扁的得意笑容，甚至是蝙蝠侠的面无表情，他觉得他内心的压力越来越大了。

他并不是没有尝试过。

 

但是，这真的很难。

 

首先，卡尔德是个成熟的孩子。所以他不是那种会主动提出让导师带着他出去玩的类型。所以他没有巴里那样的天然优势。

其次，卡尔德在海底有爹有妈有朋友，平日吃住在宿舍，周末回老家，而不是和他住在一起。他更加找不到除了任务以外，有其他什么自然而然的一起放松玩耍的机会。而这也是蝙蝠侠和绿箭可以这么得意的原因。

而最重要的问题则在于——他不知道怎么开口。

 

他曾经傻乎乎地站在卡尔德面前，组织了半天语言——卡尔德还非常有耐心地等着他说话，而他的朋友则都以为是什么重要任务而游开了——最后他还是没把一起随便玩点什么的话给说出口。

 

而现在，他在守望塔食堂，盯着自己吊车尾的分数，暗自叹了口气。

“嘿，亚瑟！你最近一个星期都没涨过分数了。”

绿箭的声音突然出现在他背后。不用看也知道他脸上带着可恶的笑容。

“哼。我更加想要给卡尔德他自由支配的时间。”

“前阵子还吐槽我的自由教育的人还真敢说。”

“你轮班不是结束了吗怎么还在这里晃悠！？”

“别这么怒气冲天嘛，我这是想提供帮忙啊。”

“什么？”

“你看……你不好意思叫你的搭档出去玩，而我的搭档不好意思单独和我出去玩。所以我在想，不如一起出去吧——这样。”

“不行。”

“为什么！？”

“我不会让卡尔德和你的助手混一起一整天的。那一定会造成无可挽回的不可逆的令人痛彻心扉的坏印象。”

“你这还叫给卡尔德自由支配的时间？你甚至不允许他到陆地上来玩玩！”

“闭嘴，退一百步讲，我和你一起带他们出去玩，一起加分了，那么我就还是吊车尾的！因为我跟你的差分并没有缩短！”

“真的？你居然觉得分数比你的搭档还重要？我看错你了亚瑟。”

“什…………”

 

“哇哦，我有没有看错，绿箭居然说的亚瑟哑口无言了！？那个一直都牛逼哄哄的海王哦！！”从门外飘进来目睹了这一幕的哈尔对同为绿灯的约翰窃窃私语道，“这真是越来越有意思了。”

“我还以为你很反感这群没自觉的家长的互相攀比呢？”

“我非常善于发现任何事物积极的一面。约翰，你什么时候收个徒弟也加入那群人里？”

“我和你一样是绿灯。除非戒指再选一个地球人做绿灯，不然没机会。”

“而且还得选个青少年才行。”

“而且还有个问题，所有绿灯都在OA星接受训练，所以即使有，那他的导师也是……现在的教官是不是基洛沃格？”

“……是的……”

“所以，别想了。”

“也是……看看那群家长折腾就够好笑了。”

 

——正在折腾的两个家长。

 

“设立这块记分牌的目的，难道不是为了让我们更加关心一下我们的学生，搭档，甚至可以说是，年少的朋友。”

“我当然知道。”

“但是你却觉得和我的分数差距更加重要。”

“我……”

“最重要的事情难道不应该是让那些孩子能够在做着超越他们年龄的事情的同时，也让他们能够享受一些普通的孩子的生活吗？”

“……唔……”  
 

 

“好吧约翰，现在这样的发展开始让我有点发毛了。我们应该叫尚恩来看看奥利的脑子有没有被什么外星生物控制吗？我倒要看看哪个无法无天的外星生物居然敢到我的辖区控制我的朋友！！”

“别这样哈尔，就算是你，偶尔也是会说出些特别像人话的正确言论的不是吗？奥利偶尔这样也没什么问题吧？”

“………………你这话太伤人了，约翰。”

“难道你的话就不伤人么……对于奥利来说。”

“你到底帮谁呀。我们都是绿灯，他是绿箭！有一个字不一样！”

“我只是说句公道话……”

“先生们，我听得到哦！不过……算了，哈尔，今天我不跟你计较。亚瑟，你怎么说。”

“不……不得不承认，你说的有点道理……我……略欠考虑……”

“没关系啦，现在弥补也来得及。那周日就这么说定咯？星城的环球游乐中心。我定了游乐中心里的酒店，你们可以前一晚就住过来。我现在先回去了。”

“……哎……关于这事我还……”

“不用谢我啦。那么周六晚上见，我回去后再把酒店名字和地址发送给你。拜拜。”

“什么？不是……奥利弗！”

<识别：绿箭 0-8>

“等等，别走！！”

 

“哇，奥利这一次的交涉可真是绝了。亚瑟这正是一招出错，全盘皆输呢……”

“我还是很担心奥利，果然还是要去叫尚恩来看看……”

“好啦，尚恩也很忙的。”

“他忙着去蝙蝠侠家里吃奥利奥吗……”

“他说是出诊。”

“……啥？”

“谁晓得，还是不要深究的好。”

“……嗯……也是……”

 

5.

——奎因邸  


“罗伊，周末要不要和我去环球游乐中心。”

“跟你说过多少次了我不去。”

“如果我叫上朋友呢？”

“哈，Dinah？更加没兴趣，感谢我不去当你们的电灯泡吧。”

“我叫的是海王和卡尔德。”

“什……”

“好吧我懂我懂，你不想去对吧。没办法，只好告诉亚瑟你不想去了……”

 

绿箭一脸惆怅地摸出了手机。然后一支箭矢咻地一声朝着他的手机袭来。他眼明手快地避开了那支箭的飞行轨迹。

 

 

“靠！Speedy你什么时候拿上了弓箭啊！？”

“Speedy这个名字可不是白叫的！把手机放下！”

“干嘛？你不是不想去吗？”

“………………”  
“还是说你突然想去了？？”

绿箭脸上露出了猫一样的笑容。

“………………”

罗伊从来没这么希望过自己是个可以眼睛发射热视线的氪星人。

 

“拜托，我不是火星猎人，你不说话我怎么知道你到底想不想去。”

“我恨你。”

“所以你要去？”

“我恨死，恨死，恨死你了。”

“别客气，咱们谁和谁啊。”

“我要去告诉Dinah你上次在夜总会里和个不认识的波霸女搞不清楚。”

“靠！有你这么恩将仇报的吗！？”

“还有你上上次偷偷和绿灯讨论神奇女侠的胸比Dinah大的事情。”

“SPEEDYYYYYY！你不能这样！！！”

“现在我们扯平了，快去订酒店。”

“你……”

“别浪费时间啦！快！”

“好好好……我真该跟蝙蝠侠建议，加分的同时还要以学生的乖巧程度算权重。像我这种难度特别高的要算双倍分才行……”

“你在唧唧歪歪磨蹭什么！？”

“我在拨号码啦！”

 

 

————

 

 

6. 

 

——计划A。

海王亲自回绝绿箭的邀请肯定不像样。所以他得想办法让卡尔德来回绝。这样就算绿箭也就没法不能唧唧歪歪些什么了。

 

“卡尔德，你现在有空吗？”

“是的，吾王。什么事？”

“那个……你周六周日有安排吗？如果有的话务必要说。我绝不能占用你的个人时间。”

“没有啊。”

“咦？你……不用和你的朋友玩吗？”

“图拉和加斯都要回家。”

“那你不回家？”

“我的父母他们应该去了其他城市玩了。”

“……那你周末一点要做的事情都没有？”

“周末本来预定是和您一起训练啊？”

“……啊……这样啊……唔……”

“请问……？”

“好吧……绿箭今天早上邀请我们两个周末去星城的游乐中心玩。”

“真的吗？绿箭和……Speedy？”

 

该死……就知道卡尔德会问到那个红毛小鬼。

 

“恩……没错。不过这得事先征求你的同意。如果你觉得你更加想在海底和我训练的话，那就不用答应他们了。”

“但是，我想我也许可以把这个当做陆地上的生活方式的一种适应训练？”

“…………哦……也是……”

 

这种在别人嘴里说出来明显就是插科打诨找借口的话，被卡尔德一说就无比的纯良认真毫无造作——这一定是只有卡尔德才会的超能力。

当时海王的内心是这么想的。

 

计划A是没指望了。

只能指望计划B——

 

瞭望塔 餐厅

 

“蝙蝠侠，我要和你谈谈。”

“什么事？”

 “我想请教你是怎么 ** _合理地_** 制止你家的罗宾经常性和闪电小子混在一起的。”

“………………你不会想听到我的答案的。”

“……没关系，反正是你说出来的，不管多残忍我都可以接受。”

“…………”

“无意冒犯……”

“……答案是，没有办法。”

“什么——！？”

“就是没有办法。也许你在场的时候，可以起到一些威吓作用，但是在你不在的时候……”

“……威吓啊……我怀疑我能不能威吓到那个目无尊长的红毛小鬼啊………”

“……你也不可能每时每刻都待在他身边。”

“唔……”

“而且，过分严格的管理反而会助长孩子的反抗心理。”

“……等等，这话从你嘴里说出来总觉得有点超现实啊？”

“我能做的，就是给罗宾定好基本的也是必须遵守的规矩，其他就随他去了。”

“这么绝望？”

“相信你的学生吧……”

说完，蝙蝠侠拍了拍海王的肩膀，离开了食堂。

 

海王还在惆怅地叹气的时候，发现神奇女侠不知何时走了过来。

也拍了拍他的肩膀。

“无意冒犯，亚瑟。不过有时候你真的让我想到了我的母亲。”

“什……！？”

“她以前也担心这个担心那个的，不过最后事实证明什么问题也没有。”

“情况好像有点不一样啊我说……卡尔德现在才14岁不到，你离开天堂岛的时候其实都90多岁了呢……啊哦！”

“不会有问题的！”戴安娜的手用力钳着亚瑟的肩膀，肯定地说道。

“……戴安娜…”

“和蝙蝠侠说的一样，放松些，相信你的学生。”

“首先你先放松下你的手，肩胛骨要碎了……”

 

——最后，计划B，也就是计划Batman的简称。也失败了。

 

 

——————

 

 

6.5

计划B-2

又名， 计划Black Manta

禁忌中的禁忌，不到逼不得已的时候海王是不会考虑这一计划的。

 

——————

 

7

酒店风波

 

“奥利弗，你这是什么意思？”亚瑟怒容满面，眉间的皱纹简直可以夹死条泥鳅。

“什么什么意思？”奥利则是摆出了他典型的装傻充愣专用表情。

“我们4个人，你却定2间单人房和1间双人房！那间双人房还是只有一张大床的那种！！有你这么定房间的吗！？”

“但是我打电话定的时候服务台小姐跟我说只剩2间单人房和大床的双人房了啊……”

“你可以定2个双人房间和2个单人房间！阔佬！”

“………………哦……对哦，当初我怎么没想到呢！不愧是国王，思路就是阔绰。”

“闭嘴！”亚特兰提斯国王恶狠狠地瞪了奥利一眼，可惜的是，绿箭和绿灯都是联盟里面少数几个可以直面蝙蝠侠的瞪视而不为所动的厚脸皮，所以区区海王的瞪视，不足为惧。

 

“好吧，小姐，能再给我们加一个房间吗？”奥利叹口气，最后还是回到服务台前，问道。

“非常抱歉，奎因先生。但是今天已经没有空余的房间了。这个周末正好碰上圣诞长假。”

“哦…………那……没事。没关系。别在意。”金发富翁甩甩手，然后又尴尬地回到酒店大堂的休息处。“没办法，没房间了。往好的地方想，至少没像克拉克和布鲁斯那次油轮上只有一张小床的单人房那么尴尬对吧？现在我们只能将就一下了，谁和谁想住双人房？是豪华双人房哦！”

 

“总之我不要和奥利一间房一张床。”——罗伊。

“我也不要。”——亚瑟。

“我觉得我也不应该和我的国王睡一张床，那有点不敬。”——卡尔德。

“呃……”——亚瑟有点受打击地看向自己的学生。

“那，好吧，我和卡尔德一个房间。”——奥利则直接做了决定。

 

“绝对不行！”亚瑟飞快地否定。

而比他说话更快的是称号为Speedy的罗伊的一脚横踹。

 

“嗷！罗伊你干什么！？明明是你们两个嫌弃我不要和我住一间的！”

“那也不代表我的学生得和你住一间。”

“那么亚瑟你和罗伊一间吗？”

“什么！？当然不！……无意冒犯。”

“奥利你的脑子还好使么？为什么我得和他……好吧，我也无意冒犯。”

 

“这也不行那也不行那到底要怎么分啊！？”

 

“也许可以这样，我和罗伊一间，然后国王和奎因先生分别一间。”卡尔德为这道有如羊狼过河一般的逻辑谜题找到了合适的答案。

“不，我不同意。”亚瑟继续坚决的摇头。

奥利叹了口气，“讲点道理行么，亚瑟。你让这道谜题变成了无解题啊！你不能和任何人一间房，然后你的否决也让罗伊不能和任何人同一间房，那么剩下的我和卡尔德只好一间房但是你又不同意……这条件明显就矛盾了！”

“最初就是你少定房间的错！！”

“谁能想到这么多啊！酒店反正就是晚上睡个觉的地方而已嘛！”

“如果是布鲁斯他都会把一整个酒店买下来。”

“对，就为了他把的那几个名模能够在酒店的喷水池里洗个澡。怎么，你想在喷水池里洗澡吗亚瑟？”

“我δγβιγθδιλατνλθιβγ！！！”

“我听不懂亚特兰提斯语不知道你在说什么——”

“吾……吾王……那些话…………”但是一边的卡尔德脸色明显都白了。

 

不过两个互相揪着领子的成年人显然是没注意到身边人的眼神。

 

罗伊看了看卡尔德再看了看另两个毫无形象可言的联盟英雄，摇摇头叹了口气。

“就知道这群大人最有本事把事情搞砸……算了，卡尔德我们先上去吧。门卡，给你。”

“呃……不阻止他们真的好么？”

“别看他们，装作和他们不认识就行。酒店保安会来处理的。”

“……咦？”

“表情自然一点，离开这里。走。”

“…………好吧……”

 

 

8

 

“奥利，奥利！”酒店，奥利的房间外，亚瑟心急火燎地敲着门板，那样子有如突然出现了联盟等级的危机一般。

“怎么了！？”奥利赶快打开了门，看了看四周，然后莫名其妙地看向亚瑟。

“我发现，这里的电视，有收费频道！”说这话时的亚瑟的表情，就像是海王发现海洋霸主又在图谋不轨一般的严肃。

 

奥利歪过头，没怎么抓住海王想说的重点。

“这里是酒店，电视里面当然有收费频道。”他耐心地说道，以为亚瑟是脱离陆上的生活太久了，要不就是他爹从没带他去住过酒店。

“……你没明白我意思……”亚瑟坚决又严肃地摇了摇头。

“哦哦哦，我知道了！”奥利突然一拍脑门，好像明白了对方的意思，“没关系，你看吧。”

“什么？！”

“钱都是我来出，没事。这次说好我请的。”

“…………等等，谁说我要看的！！”海王听明白奥利的意思后，又是尴尬又是恼怒。

“你不要看那找我干嘛？”

“我的意思是，如果我的房间可以收到这样的收费频道，那么卡尔德的房间也一样会收到了是不是！？”

“对啊……哎呀，都跟你说没关系了，就算卡尔德想看，钱我一样付啦！看一晚上都没问题，又收不了几个钱。”

“卡尔德也不会看！！”

“………………”奥利不再说话，而是耸着眉头，一脸的那你到底要怎么样啦的表情。

“万一，万一你家的小鬼看了怎么办！？”

“嗯，罗伊差不多也到这样的年纪了啊……”

“对啊！”

“我还是不明白你到底在担心什么，反正不管谁看，钱最后都是我一起付掉的，没什么好担心的呀。”

“才不是钱的问题啊你这个暴发户！！”现在的亚瑟，觉得他得潜到深海里面利用深海水压才能保持自己的血管不爆炸。

 

“对了，既然你看了，有啥精彩的节目？”丝毫都没意识到自己已经把堂堂海王逼到爆血管边缘的奥利还神秘兮兮地压低了声调问道，“我以前没住过这家酒店，有些酒店会有挺特别的收费节目的哦。”

“你这个γεηικηιμξΥ……！！我才没有看！！”

“哎……你又欺负我听不懂亚特兰提斯语……下次我跟你说中文你乐意么？”

“再见！”

 

砰的一声，奥利自己房间的门居然被站在门外的亚瑟用力当着自己的面关上了。

 

“……这……这叫什么回事啊？”

至始至终，奥利还是没搞明白亚瑟来找他到底是想说明个什么问题。

  


9 

 

“这个是冰箱，里面的零食随便吃，然后这是热水壶。这个是电视，有专门的动画片频道。挑你喜欢看的就是了。”罗伊帮卡尔德放好行李后，简单地介绍了一些房间里面的设施。然后把遥控器递了过去。

接着他开始翻找起自己行李里面的睡衣来。

 

卡尔德则好奇地摆弄起遥控器，看着屏幕上一长串的列表，然后又开口问道：“罗伊，为什么有一些旁边标注着收费？”

罗伊先是挑了挑眉毛，然后回过头扫了眼电视屏幕，发现那只是一些经典动画片的高清收费观看版本，于是悄悄松了口气，“哦，那是因为那是一些高清的经典动画，所以需要收费。不过没关系，反正到时候奥利会一起把钱付掉的。”

卡尔德点了点头，然后想了想，“但是我不知道哪些好看哪些不好看。”

红发少年为难地抓了抓后脑勺，“我也不怎么看动画片啊……给我看看有些什么。”他抓过遥控器，把光标一路往列表下滑动，最后定在了小美人鱼的标题上，“也许这个你会有兴趣看看？”

卡尔德只是好奇地歪过头，但是并没有提出什么异议。

 

最后，罗伊陪着旁边的人看了大概半小时动画后，转身拿起了睡衣，先去洗澡了。然后卡尔德继续一个人兴致勃勃地看了下去。

 

大概又过了一会儿，门铃响了起来。

卡尔德暂停了节目，打开了房门。

门外站着的是一脸严肃和不安的亚瑟。

“晚上好，吾王。有什么情况吗？”亚瑟脸上的表情让卡尔德不由自主地警觉了起来。

“没，没有什么情况。”亚瑟不自然地微笑了一下，摇摇头，“只是想来看看你……嗯……住的还习惯吗。”

“哦，很好。”

“是吗……嗯……”

“…………？”

“那么……你……没有看什么……呃……那什么的节目吧？”亚瑟摸着后脑勺，吞吞吐吐地问道。他之前就一直在犹豫，自己是应该信任自己的学生好呢，还是多管闲事一点的好。

不过考虑到他的学生对地面世界所知甚少，而他所交到的朋友，显然也不符合亚瑟字典里面靠谱的定义。最终，他还是在卡尔德和罗伊的房间门口徘徊了5分钟之后，敲了他们的房门。

 

“什么节目？”卡尔德没有明白海王的意思，他侧过头稍微想了想，然后拍了拍手掌，“您是说收费电视？”

 

绝望——亚瑟心中的不详预感应验了，现在充斥着他内心的那种感情只可能是绝望。

“你……你看了？”

“看了，和罗伊一起看了？”

“什么！？那小子……他他他现在在哪儿！？”

“他现在在洗澡。”

“啥！？”

“怎么了，吾王。你也看了收费电视？”

“不！没！！”

“那个很好看。”

“啊？”

“而且是高清的。”

“高清！？等等……但是你不该看……”

“啊，您是说收费的问题吗？罗伊说没有问题，都是奎因先生付钱。”

“这……”

“我和罗伊都很喜欢，难道……您不喜欢看吗？”卡尔德脸上露出不解的神色。

就他刚才看的小美人鱼，虽然实际的海底世界并不是那个样子，但是那的确是个很棒的故事。他不太明白为何海王要露出这么绝望的表情。

 

“……………………………………”而此时的亚瑟，绝望已经不能再用来形容他的内心了。

万念俱灰啦，心累不爱啦什么的也许还可以用一用。

总之，他就这么几乎石化在他学生的面前。

最后他好不容易用仅存的理智和力量抹了一把脸，“没，没什么，你喜欢就好……”随后就踉踉跄跄地回自己的房间了，一边走一边在心中计划着一千零一种在联盟任务中黑枪掉绿箭又不被蝙蝠侠看出来的方法。

而在自己房间兴致勃勃地挑着收费频道节目单的奥利，则不由自主地打了个冷战。随后他只是毫不在意地稍微调高了一些室内温度。

 

而看着海王充满了沧桑的离开的背影，卡尔德更加的困惑了。

“刚才是谁？”终于洗完澡出来的罗伊看到呆在门口的卡尔德，奇怪地问了一句。

“是吾王。”

“呃……他来干什么？不放心你和我一个房间？”

“不，他刚才问我看了电视没。”

“………………电视？”罗伊眨了眨眼，现在轮到他感到不解了。

海王不是号称以前也在陆地上生活吗？怎么会乡巴佬到对电视这种东西都要稀奇？

不过他还是没在卡尔德面前把这些话说出口，最后只是耸了耸肩。

 

“算了，你现在去洗澡吗？待会我们可以制定一下计划了？”

“什么计划？等等你什么时候开始喜欢计划了？”

“要一天把所有游乐园的项目都玩掉当然需要一个明确的路线计划啦！”

“……”

“还有圣诞节期间的特别项目的时间表，表演节目的时间和其他游乐项目的时间安排，都需要计划。”

“……不随机应变了吗？”

“那当然不行…………等等……你刚才是在讽刺我么？”

 

卡尔德笑着耸耸肩，“你多虑了，我的朋友。”

 

 

 

————

没有了，真的没有了……


End file.
